


Hitchups

by Arieth (Tannabet)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Acción/Aventura, Amistad Épica, Amistad/Amor, Badass Hipo, Bromance, Drama familiar, Epica - Freeform, F/M, Fantasía Histórica, Gen, Mitología - Freeform, Multi, hictooth, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannabet/pseuds/Arieth
Summary: Hipo no vio el punto en detener a Astrid cuando salió corriendo hacia su pueblo—hacia su padre—con su secreto más importante a la mano. Al fin y a cabo, iba a dejar ese lugar. Un relato sobre crecer. Se desvía de la película. Una comedia de camaradería bordando a romance entre amigos.----Esta Traducción deHitchupspertenece aAvannaK.
Relationships: Brutilda Torton/Personaje Original, Camicazi/Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III & Chimuelo, Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III/Personaje(s) Original(es) Femeneino(s), Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III/multi





	1. Hipado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hitchups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610018) by [AvannaK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvannaK/pseuds/AvannaK). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Nota de Autor** :
> 
> 1\. ¡ALTO!
> 
> 2\. Ve a ver Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón.
> 
> 3\. PAUSA la película cuando Astrid sacude la cabeza y sale corriendo para delatar a Hipo sobre Chimuelo. 
> 
> 4\. Procede a leer.
> 
> Disclaimer: Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón no me pertenece a mí, sino a DreamWorks. Esta es la única ocasión en que mencionaré esto.

**“Se lo diré a _todos_.”**

Fueron las últimas palabras que Hipo escucharía de la chica que le gustaba, y lo lastimaron mucho más que cualquier otro de sus rechazos. En ellas yacía la dolorosa verdad de la distancia entre ellos. Sus prioridades, sus lealtades, su moralidad—mundos por completo separados.

La más prometedora vikinga de su edad ni siquiera tenía la curiosidad de descubrir por qué el hijo del jefe había ensillado a un Furia Nocturna oculto en una cueva. Astrid estaba programada a jamás cuestionar—a solo confiar en la autoridad y en lo que se le había instruido, y actuar.

No pensar. Actuar.

La vikinga perfecta. La antítesis de todo lo que Hipo personificaba.

“Da-da-da, es el fin,” dejó escapar. Alcanzó a vislumbrar la bota de Astrid al desvanecerse entre las rocas. Maldición, era rápida.

Por un y alocado momento, Hipo tuvo el impulso de correr tras ella—de secuestrarla y forzar a su terca cabeza a aceptar la posibilidad que cientos de años de enseñanzas vikingas estaban mal.

Su corazón dio un brinco mientras reproducía todo: él saltando sobre Chimuelo, atrapándola antes de que llegara al pueblo, y llevarla a un viaje que cambiaría su mundo. Funcionaría. Tenía que funcionar. ¿Cómo podía alguien seguir siendo el mismo después de sentir la libertad ingrávida del aire por todo su cuerpo? ¿O la caricia húmeda de las nubes sobre sus mejillas? ¿O la vista de cada imponente edificación y salientes rocosas reducidos al tamaño de un dedo pulgar? Todo esto sobre la espalda del repudiado “enemigo natural…”

Si solo pudiera _subirla_ a Chimuelo, Astrid podría ver por sí misma los grandes beneficios de ser amiga de un dragón. Podría mostrarle el bien del que eran capaces, lo inútil de esta guerra. Podrían acercarse más por la experiencia. Hipo podría ganar una compañera humana con la que hablar—

Sus hombros se hundieron y el arco de su boca cayó en una expresión abatida. Se estaba adelantando a sus ideales, como siempre.

Esta era _Astrid_. Podía volar con ella hasta la aurora boreal de ida y vuelta y seguiría dispuesta a atravesar a Chimuelo con su hacha.

¿Qué importaba a quién le dijera? Igual se marchaba. Tenía sus provisiones empacadas y dejó una nota para su padre explicando todo sin revelar demasiado… aunque puede que Astrid gritando que ahora estaba en liga con los dragones desmintiera el contenido de dicha nota.

Una forma oscura y corpulenta se desplazó por el rabillo del ojo de Hipo. Chimuelo se desentendió, nada afectado por la partida de Astrid más allá de una intensa irradiación de irritación.

“Oye, oye, oye—¿a _dónde_ crees que vas?” preguntó Hipo con su propia irritación. Chimuelo lanzó un resoplido sobre su hombro y se dirigió a su lugar de descanso favorito bajo de las ramas de una gran conífera. Hipo lo siguió.

“¡Chimuelo—! ¡Chimuelo detente! ¡Yo no la trate, lo juro! Debió haberme seguido, debió—”

Chimuelo se detuvo tan de pronto que Hipo se tropezó con sus propios pies con tal de no toparse contra su enorme y oscuro cuerpo. El dragón tocó con la nariz la muñeca hinchada—torcida por la llave rápida y habilidosa de Astrid.

“No conoce su propia fuerza,” trató de excusar torpemente, haciendo un gesto de dolor al contacto.

El rostro de Chimuelo lo dijo todo: _‘Tonterías, no me agrada.’_

Hipo abrazo su mano al pecho y mandó una mirada preocupada hacia la entrada de la cueva.

“D-de todas maneras, tenemos que salir de aquí—mi padre regresó de la casa y parece estar bajo la impresión de que mañana quiero matar un Pesadilla Monstruosa. ¡Ja! ¡Como si pudiera!”

Regresó a recoger sus cosas con hombros encorvados.

“Ah, ¿a quién quería engañar? Digo, _en serio_ , ¿cuánto tiempo creí que podía continuar con esta farsa? No estaba pensando—ese es el problema. No pensé en cómo todo terminaría. Por supuesto que habría un punto en el que tendría que elegir… _Soy tan estúpido_ …” La murmurada diatriba se estrechó cuando pasó por encima de las provisiones caídas.

El hacha de Astrid—la que en un raro momento de fuerza arrancó de su agarre—yacía olvidada al lado de su equipamiento.

¿No era acaso esta particular chica la que le dijo que debía _decidir de qué lado estaba_?

“Ahora lo sé,” suspiró en voz alta. Eso jamás volvería a ser una pregunta.

Pasando el arma de largo, Hipo sostuvo la gruesa correa de cuero y colgó la cesta sobre su hombro. Se tambaleó por un momento por el incómodo peso. El encuentro con Astrid lo sacudió; casi se topa por segunda vez con Chimuelo cuando giró para encontrarse con el dragón siguiéndolo a pocos metros detrás.

Chimuelo empujó su equipaje con la nariz y gimió expectante.

“No,” Hipo alejó la nariz de Chimuelo, “no hay pescado aquí—solo alguna ropa que provisiones para mí. Tan pronto como nos asentemos en algún lugar muy, muy lejano lo usaré para cargar de nuevo tu almuerzo, enorme lagartija consentida.”

El Furia Nocturna canturreó y frotó la corona de su cabeza contra el costado de Hipo. Angustia continuaba rodando de su humano en oleadas; el muchacho estaba asustado, lastimado y molesto, y la ausencia de la chica no había disminuido esto como Chimuelo había esperado. Hipo tenía esa voz—la graciosa—que usaba cuando necesitaba apoyo.

La tensión disminuyó en la cara de Hipo mientras absorbía el apoyo cálido e inquebrantable de Chimuelo contra sus costillas. Puso una mano sobre la cabeza del dragón y la rascó ligeramente.

“Vamos, amigo,” le dijo, sintiéndose mucho más calmado que hace unos momentos. Sabía, muy en lo profundo, que estaba tomando la decisión correcta. Para los dos. “Salgamos de aquí antes de que vikingos empiecen a inundar la cueva.” Se sintió extraño referirse a los vikingos como una unidad separada, pero, al mismo tiempo, se sintió _bien_. Seguro ayudaba el haber pasado la mayor parte de su vida aislado de su propia cultura. “Dirijámonos al sur por ahora. Creo que puedo sobrevivir un poco mejor en un clima más cálido.”

Chimuelo zarandeó su trasero con emoción antes de acomodarse para darle a Hipo oportunidad de subir.

Entendiendo de manera subconsciente a la señal silenciosa, Hipo puso un pie sobre el estribo. Se detuvo, y dedicó una última mirada al hacha—un hacha que representaba la vida que planeaba dejar atrás. Una solitaria e incomprendida vida condenada al ostracismo. La vida vikinga a la que jamás se pudo aclimatar.

Sintió una fuerte ola de resentimiento hacia esa hacha.

**########**

* * *

**########**

_“¡Furia Nocturna!”_

Un tercio del pueblo se lanzó al suelo pese a la plena luz del día, cielos despejados y ningún dragón a la vista.

Incluso con un número de la gente del pueblo agachando las cabezas debajo de sus manos, Astrid pudo conseguir una buena cantidad de atención mientras llegaba saltando fuera de los bosques del norte.

“Hay un Furia Nocturna—el bosque—en una cueva—¡Hipo lo ha estado manteniendo en secreto!” jadeó y giró hacia cada adulto que la mirara. “¡Por favor! Tenemos que ir allí ahora, ¡creo que está tratando de escapar con esa cosa!”

Tales ridículas acusaciones habrían hecho reír a la mayoría de la gente de Berk. Pero esta era Astrid Hofferson, la vikinga más centrada y dominante del grupo de su edad. Podría decirse que incluso de la isla.

Una vez que fue aparente que ningún Hijo del Trueno y la Muerte misma circundaba los cielos, una multitud comenzó a formarse alrededor de la chica.

“Tranquila, chica,” habló una mujer robusta entre la histeria. “Dinos claramente—con más calma.”

Respirando hondo, Astrid así lo hizo, más lenta y claramente para que todos pudieran comprender la gravedad de la situación. Para que así _supieran_ de la fraudulencia de Hipo. Entonces reconocerían al verdadero prodigio entre los luchadores de dragones más nuevos.

Habló de sus sospechas, de lo molesto que fue seguirlo, y finalmente, en gran detalle, de lo que se cruzó en la base de Punta Cuervo.

Toda la gente, evidentemente, no entendieron su historia.

Pequeñas sonrisas de escepticismo se transformaron en una buena ronda de risillas.

Astrid se mantuvo ahí parada, incrédula, ya que jamás en su vida se habían burlado de ella. Un calor quemó sus mejillas y trepó por su cuello. Hipo se había marchado—huyó de la isla como un cobarde y sobre la espalda de un dragón como un traidor—¡y el palillo con sesos de troll continuaba arreglándoselas para agravarla!

“¿H-hipo? ¿ _Mi_ Hipo?” Dijo Estoico con una risa medio nacida de la incredulidad. Astrid se sobresaltó, no notando que el jefe había estado presente durante su explicación

Astrid enderezó los hombros, como se le enseñó, incluso en cara de la humillación.

“Es cierto, señor,” le dijo. “Fue un Furia Nocturna, tuvo que ser.”

“¡Tonterías! ¡Manda a esos dragones volando cada vez que entra a la arena!” alguien gritó desde el fondo de la multitud.

“¡Porque usa trucos para controlarlos!” replicó Astrid, tratando de luchar contra el tono de desesperación con sus palabras desafiantes y manos temblorosas. Mantuvo los ojos firmes en los del Jefe. “¡El dragón saltó! Y cuando fui a atacarlo, _Hipo me atacó a mí_. Hizo que el dragón detuviera su ataque—que lo escuchara—¡pero apuesto a que también podría hacerlo atacar si así lo quisiera! ¡Eligió aliarse con el _dragón_!”

Nadie la escuchó. Vio demasiadas cabezas sacudiéndose en negación. Escuchó muchos murmullos.

Quiso pegarle a algo. Quería darle un puñetazo a cada vikingo que escogía creer en un traidor ausente sobre ella. Su estómago se revolvió entre el pánico y el malestar.

“¡Vayan a la cueva justo al sureste de Punta Cuervo!” Gritó Astrid. “¡Lo he visto desaparecerse en esa dirección desde hace semanas! ¡Pregúntenle a cualquiera! ¿Quién lo ve durante el día cuando no está entrenando? ¡Allá es dónde ha estado yendo! ¡Ahí es dónde está el dragón! ¡Un Furia Nocturna!”

¡Allí estaba! Bajo la gruesa ceja del Jefe, Astrid alcanzó a ver una chispa de duda sobre las irises verdes. Después de todo, Estoico el Vasto conocía mejor que nadie de lo que su hijo era capaz.

Solo había visto una vez a Hipo en la arena. Seguía sabiendo que su hijo no era alguien que podía adaptarse muy bien al estilo de vida vikinga.

Desafortunadamente, la reacción del jefe fue la única positiva que Astrid pudo discernir.

_“Puede que esté inventando historias…”_

_“…Celosa…”_

_“Nunca la habría creído capaz, pero mírala ahora…”_

Astrid vio el alivio reprimir la incertidumbre en la postura de Estoico al tiempo que los susurros empezaron.

“Cálmense, cálmense,” pidió Estoico con profundo acento escocés. “No saltemos a conclusiones. Estoy seguro de que Hipo llegará a cualquier hora como siempre hace y podremos resolver todo esto. Seguro es un malentendido. Hasta entonces, dejemos el tema de lado.”

La inquietud de la multitud se tranquilizó y, contentos de conservar la mejor opinión de su nuevo y joven prodigio y amado jefe, se dispersaron.

Astrid se quedó sola en su furia y desesperación—un impacto amargo—hasta que sus compañeros se acercaron a ella.

“¿Qué fue eso?” Preguntó Brutilda. Sus trenzas se balancearon cuando llegó a pararse al lado de la chica. El resto de los muchachos mantuvieron su distancia, percibiendo la hostilidad de Astrid.

Astrid negó con la cabeza, todavía experimentando la incredulidad de ser ignorada públicamente de esa manera. “Es una mierda.”

Patán se acercó más a Astrid.

“¿Hipo tenía un Furia Nocturna?”

Astrid giró a mirarlo de golpe.

“Lo llamó Chimi o algo,” dijo enseñando los dientes, y su odio por la situación aumentaba con cada respiración. Sabía muy bien que el nombre de la cosa era ‘Chimuelo’, pero no podía hacerse pronunciar el título como si el dragón pudiera ser considerado una mascota inofensiva.

 _Así_ es como había conseguido superarla en el entrenamiento—había estado obteniendo trucos de la misma fuente.

Y solo cuando Astrid pensó que su humor no podía empeorar, sintió un retortijón en el estómago de nuevo y un feo rubor manchar sus mejillas.

Es que era tan… tan… turbio. Engañoso. Estaba muy _mal_.

Los dragones los _atacaban_ , de un lado a otro, durante generaciones. Robaban su Ganado, dejaban a familias _muriendo_ de hambre durante el invierno, ¡arrancaban partes de cuerpos y vidas—!

Astrid respire con dificultad, pero de nada sirvió para calmar su ira.

Hipo fue contra todo lo que representaban como vikingos. Y su farsa había funcionado tan bien que algunas personas seguían dispuestas a creerle a _él_ sobre ella… ¡cuando la mera idea era motivo de burla hace menos de un mes!

Golpeó el hombre de Brutacio al pasar, ignorando su quejido de indignación, y caminó directo a la arena de entrenamiento. Necesitaba golpear algo. Duro.

Para la sorpresa de nadie, el grupo la siguió. Chismes triunfaba sobre los instintos de supervivencia cada vez cuando se vivía en una isla tan pequeña como Berk.

“¿Era el que dijo al que disparó?” Preguntó Patapez a nadie en particular. Astrid casi se detuvo; se había olvidado por complete de ese incidente. Pero ahora que lo pensaba…

“Espera… ¿te refieres al ataque de dragones de hace semanas?” Preguntó Brutacio, mirando al sol con ojos entrecerrados. Rascó a una recién adquirida quemadura en su brazo mientras saltaba para seguir el paso de las largas zancadas de Astrid.

“No hay forma de que eso haya pasado,” dijo Patán, pero la confianza en su voz sonaba forzada.

Quizá haya respetado a su primo por conseguir el primero lugar durante el entrenamiento de dragones, pero derribar a un Furia Nocturna cuando era el Inútil era llevar las cosas demasiado lejos. Su orgullo no podría manejarlo.

“No, no, piénsalo,” dijo Patapez, emocionándose. Empezó a contar con los dedos. “Hipo usa su invento para derribar a un Furia Nocturna—así que, naturalmente, nadie le cree. Después, de pronto comienza a volverse mejor y mejo en el entrenamiento de dragones sin usar nada de lo que nos enseñaron y consiguiendo, como, ciento más uno de habilidades de lucha contra dragones de la nada—”

Astrid escuchó en silencio mientras mantenía su paso rápido y absorbió las perspectivas ofrecidas a su espalda. El tiempo _sí_ encajaba con la declaración de Hipo…

¿Y cuántos Furia Nocturna podía haber? Parecían tan raros…

“Y se iba todo el día, cada día, más o menos,” musitó Brutilda, recordando lo que Astrid había gritado a todos en Berk hace poco. “Hizo montones de excusas para alejarse de la gente…”

Brutacio se sobó la barbilla. “Era extraño, ahora que lo pienso.”

“Sí, _ahora_ que lo piensa,” Brutilda masculló, ignorando por completo el hecho de que nadie además de Astrid lo había cuestionado en su momento. Brutacio la miró molesto.

“¡Al menos yo no lo miraba con estrellas en los ojos!”

“¡Sí lo hacías!” Le gritó Brutilda devuelta antes de darse cuenta que esa no era la discusión que debería estar teniendo. Encogiéndose de hombros ante la insinuación, aceptó gustosa el ataque de su hermano, tomando un puñado de sus trenzas en el tacleo y jalando con fuerza.

Patán continuó siguiendo a Astrid, pasando sobre el enredo de las trenzas de Brutilda en el suelo mientras la pasaba de largo.

“¿Dijiste que te atacó?” Le preguntó.

Astrid cruzó la entrada a la Arena de Matanza, demasiado enfadada que solo puso los ojos en blanco al par peleando.

“Sí,” dijo cortadamente. “Al principio trató de distraerme para no encontrarlo. Estaba protegiéndolo—¡protegiendo a un dragón de un vikingo! ¿Qué tan enfermo puedes estar?”

Mientras Astrid se desahogaba, Patán asintió empáticamente desde su lado.

“¡Y debí haberlo averiguado mucho antes!” Astrid continuó con un gruñido de autorreproche. “Lo había visto cargando su equipo de montar por ahí, y luego me encontré conque el dragón tenía una silla de montar sobre su espalda—”

“¿Estaba _montando_ al dragón?” Patán gritó al mismo tiempo que los gemelos coreaban: “¡Genial!”

Patapez se veía como si acabara de orinarse los pantalones.

Astrid se dio la vuelta para mirarlos a todos.

“¡No es genial!” Ladró la chica. “¡Es un tramposo y un traidor! ¡Y ahora es un marginado! Verán. Había empacado para irse—diciendo algo sobre irse de _‘vacaciones permanentes’_. No va a volver. Nos dejó. Y entonces ellos,” señaló con un tembloroso dedo hacia el pueblo, “tendrán que reconocerlo por lo que era en realidad. Una farsa.”

Su corazón se tranquilizó cuando gritó la reconfortante verdad. No había nada genial acerca de montar a un dragón, domesticar o controlar uno. En lo absoluto. Porque estaba mal. Todo sobre Hipo Horrendo Abadejo estaba mal y esta era la forma en que las cosas debían ser. No era un gran guerrero vikingo. No era mejor que ella por magia milagrosa. No era un prodigio ni el salvador de su pueblo.

Escupió sobre ellos—entre mentiras, traiciones y engaños. Luego, los abandonó.

El universo de Astrid había recuperado el balance; todo iba a estar bien para ella una vez más. Una vez que este desastre se haya asentado, volvería a estar en la cima, donde pertenecía, liderando la lucha contra los dragones. Como debería hacer un vikingo.

Volvió a mirar de frente y buscó el hacha a su espalda…

Sus dedos se cerraron entorno al aire. Su furia regresó en plena fuerza.

“¡Argh! ¡ _Hipo_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota de Autor** :
> 
> MENSAJE A LOS LECTORES (para prepararlos/prevenirlos de adentrarse en algo que quizá no quieran)
> 
> Referente a Hitchups:
> 
> Este fic no es de romance. Es de aventura, amistad, drama, humor, familia, fantasía y experiencias.
> 
> Hipo se va antes de "Romantic Flight", es decir, antes de que cambie la opinión de Astrid. Este fic NO es sobre parejas. La única relación en la que se enfoca es entre Hipo y Chimuelo. No como slash o bestialidad. Hipo conocerá nuevas personas, influenciarán su vida, pero no habrán acompañantes.
> 
> Esta historia sigue a Hipo entre las edades de 15 a 17 años, tomando lugar entre el año 1000 y 1200 A.C.—separados porque tomé eventos históricos en medio y los revolví.
> 
> POR FAVOR RECONOCE ESTE PERÍODO DE TIEMPO Y TODO LO QUE ELLO IMPLICA
> 
> Hipo es reconocido como adulto. También como adolescente. Beberá alcohol, maldecirá, y tendrá encuentros sexuales. No tendrá un Único Interés Romántico. No será un perdido ni un don juán. Tiene estándares, será exigente. Hipo tiene agallas—crecidas y fertilizadas por sus experiencias al viajar, decisiones en su vida, y un dragón.
> 
> Habrán dioses y mitología. Habrán referencias a los libros e intentos de ser precisos históricamente. Incluirá a Berk, sus decisiones, errores, las consecuencias y pérdidas. Sobre todo, Hipo va a crecer.
> 
> Lee bajo tu propio riesgo. ¿No es de tu gusto? ¡Entonces buen día! :)
> 
> ¡Y gracias por leer!
> 
>  **Nota de Traductora** :
> 
> Cuando inicié con esto de las traducciones, este fue el primer multi-cap fic que me animé a traducir y fue una pésima traducción donde usé el Traductor de Google muchísimo, así que pueden imaginarse qué tal me fue con eso. Pero nunca dejé de pensar en esta historia, así que reanimada, volví a solicitar permiso y AvannaK fue tan dulce como siempre y aceptó que retomara el proyecto. So, ¡aquí! ¡Disfruten!


	2. Hachado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hipo hace las paces con su decisión y Estoico tiene que tragar una dura verdad.

**Hachado**

Hipo se acurrucó en el estómago de Chimuelo—enroscado contra las tibias escalas—y bañado en el sonido de sus alrededores. Un vibrato de grillos y ululares entrelazados con los vientos de las Tierras Altas y el repicar del fuego. Un lobo aulló en la distancia. Una fogata moderada construida con leña de la costa parpadeó bruscamente contra el escenario de azul y negro.

Fue después de un largo recorrido aéreo—casi un día completo de vuelo a la isla más meridional de Berk—que Hipo se encontró estirado bajo las estrellas en una isla inexplorada. No quería preocuparse sobre ser seguido. No de inmediato. Tomaría días para que un barco llegara a su ubicación, con los numerosos peñascos colgando por lo bajo y las pilas de rocas actuando como obstáculos. Y eso era si los Gamberros sabían dónde buscar en primer lugar.

Volar era un método de viaje difícil de rastrear.

Hipo inhaló y exhaló. Relajarse era imposible; incluso cuando comía, estaba cálido y esperaba sentir el tirón del sueño lo acogiera. Sus párpados caían con el peso del día, pero su mente estaba acelerada y su estómago se sentía en suspenso.

Hablando de Cero a Héroe.

Las pasadas tres semanas habían sido un sueño. Él, Hipo el Inútil, había sido aceptado como un vikingo entre su tribu. Logró cumplir todo por lo que había trabajado desde que reconoció una anomalía dentro de sí mismo... solo para que se le fuera arrebatado prematuramente. La gratificación, el prestigio, la opción de realmente _convertirse_ en jefe... Perdido.

Era cierto, había construido todo eso a base de falsedades y engaños, pero al menos las personas lo _escuchaban_. Al menos las personas veían potencial en él. Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba para poner sus pies en la tierra.

O eso es lo que se dijo.

Hipo cerró los ojos e intentó sumergirse en su cabeza una vida en donde _no_ había sido escogido para matar al Pesadilla. Si hubiera continuado como hacía, con los ojos y oídos de su villa abiertos a sus métodos. Gamberros con el tiempo tomando sus inventos seriamente. Viéndolo a pie de letra y aceptar lo que era, _quién_ él era. Que pese a no ser musculoso y tosco, escucharían sus alternativas para pelear...

Chimuelo estornudó. Hipo abrió los ojos.

O no. Con toda honestidad, era demasiado pronto qué tan lejos su nueva encontrada fama lo habría llevado. SI hubiera terminado en felicidad o tragedia. Con Chimuelo siendo aceptado o asesinado.

A esto punto, nada de esto importaba al final. Se fue. Hizo su elección. No había motivo en rememorar lo que _podría haber sido_.

Entonces, sin quererlo, Hipo pensó en su padre. En el orgullo que escuchó en la voz de Estoico—fluyendo y presumiendo a lo largo de la Arena de Matar mientras Hipo era alzado sobre la multitud. EL chico no podía recordar una ocasión en que hubiera escuchado ese tono... un tono que había esperado que fuera dirigido a él durante años. Una probada de utopía, cruelmente arrebatada. Siempre sería mofado con el fantasma de lo que su relación _debió haber sido_ si tan solo hubiera nacido “bien”.

La emoción brotaba; no sólo por su propia pérdida, sino también por la subyugación y el escrutinio que su padre tendría que soportar a causa de él.

Volvió sus ojos hacia las estrellas parpadeantes de arriba y murmuró: "Espero que mi Padre esté bien..."

Chimuelo alzó la cabeza y sus grandes ojos verdes de reptil reflejaron la brillante luz de luna. Por fuerzas desconocidas, Hipo podía entender por completo la opinión del dragón a su involuntario comentario.

“No es _tan_ malo,” se sintió con la necesidad de decir. “Es un buen tipo.”

Chimuelo se recostó.

“¡No, en serio! Es solo... es el jefe, ¿sabes? Es tan vikingo que no hay la posibilidad de que pueda entender a alguien que...” Hipo se detuvo para mirarse a sí mismo, “uh, no tan vikingo. Lo cual es bueno que solo vikingos vivan tan alejados en el norte...” A pesar de todas sus quejas, incluso Hiccup tuvo que participar en las burlas contra los sureños. “Y que su propio hijo sea, bueno, como _yo_... debió haber sido difícil para él. Sé que tuvo muchos problemas teniendo que ver a las otras tribus y a sus _perfectos herederos_...”

Amargura crepitó por su voz antes de que pudiera detenerla. Tragó con fuerza el horrendo sentimiento.

“Perdón,” murmuró Hipo, frotando su rostro con la mano.

La parte que más dolía, más que dejar a su padre sin hijo, más que suprimir ese lejano pero brillante destello de un posible futuro en Berk, fue la fría e indiscutible verdad de que las vidas de todos serían _mejor_ ahora que estaba fuera de sus caminos.

Su padre podría enfocarse en manejar su villa y Patán sería el claro próximo heredero (incluso había la posibilidad de que lo hubiera sido con Hipo ahí). Hipo no estaría para agravar a Astrid, o para que los gemelos lo usen para sus bromas, y había montones de candidatos que serían mejores aprendices a herreros de lo que él fue...

“Hice la elección correcta,” se susurró a sí mismo y encontró algo de consuelo en hacer el anuncio. Chimuelo respiró contento contra su cabello como una muestra dragónica de apoyo moral.

Hipo sonrió y cepilló su flequillo desacomodado de sus ojos.

Era difícil sonreír. Era difícil mantenerse optimista. Hipo tenía miedo. Cerró una puerta detrás de él y no había una red de seguridad debajo. _No había forma de regresar_ —una opción que habría tenido si nadie hubiera visto a Chimuelo, pero esa oportunidad había sido eliminada de la mesa el momento que encontraron a Astrid.

¡Dioses! Si hubiera sido cualquier otro— _Patapez_ , quizás—las cosas habrían salido diferentes. Pero esta era Astrid. Astrid, quién era una entusiasta de matar dragones que había perfeccionado un grito de guerra para cuando cumplió nueve años. Astrid, _quien_ odiaba a Hipo. No era estúpido. Veía la hostilidad que le dirigía durante el pasar de la semana. No le gustaba ser opacada y ciertamente, no le gustaba ser opacada por _él_. Ver a Chimuelo fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

La última mirada que le lanzó... Hipo jamás la olvidaría. Puro disgusto deformaba su rostro, ojos duros con la promesa de _represalia_ por sus elecciones.

 _Dioses, ¡y habría matado a Chimuelo!_ Hipo podía volver a verlo. El resplandor del sol contra su hacha. La energía, el miedo, el terror que pinchaba su estómago en las horas que lo siguieron... Había lanzado su cuerpo a ella antes de que la situación se registrara por completo y tenía que agradecer a Odín cada día por eso.

Hipo empujó el rencor burbujeando hacia la chica y ladeó la cabeza hacia Chimuelo.

“Entonces, ¿a dónde quieres ir?” le preguntó.

Chimuelo _chirrió_ y dirigió su cabeza triangular hacia sudeste de acuerdo a las estrellas.

“Por allá, ¿huh?” Hipo apuntó a la misma dirección con su brazo. “Sí... ir hacia allá está Jutland. ¡Oye! Si seguimos en esa dirección, ¡llegaremos eventualmente a Miklagard! Mi madre vivió ahí por un tiempo—me lo dijo mi padre. ¡Ella decía que era la ciudad más grande construida jamás! Tienen una gran pared para evitar que los vikingos zarpen ahí, pero eso no será un problema para nosotros, ¿o sí amigo?”

Chimuelo cantó su acuerdo como un humano habría hecho al desestimar el entusiasmo de un niño. El dragón entonces hizo un gesto hacia el hacha que Hipo había decidido llevar con ellos segundos antes de su partida. El arma yacía entre las escasas pertenencias de Hipo, su filo brillando con la trémula luz del fuego, majestuoso y burlón.

A Chimuelo no le gustaba el hacha por muchas razones. Una, pertenecía a la horrenda chica que había herido a su dulce muchacho ( _¿porque quién en su sanidad intentaría lastimar a Hipo? ¿¡Por qué no mejor patear huevos de dragón!?_ ). La segunda es que era otro objeto filoso a la espera de crear percances para el chico. No que Hipo fuera el desastre caminante que su gente parecía creer; Chimuelo había visto a Hipo moverse, correr, y jugar con la gracias que solo veía en dragones.

Por último, implicaba que _él_ no era suficiente protección para Hipo. Insultante.

Hipo, por su parte, sintió una repentina e inadvertida necesidad de defenderse de la mirada fija del dragón.

“Oye, ¡no me juzgues! ¡No podía solo _dejarla_ ahí!”

_Podrías haberlo hecho._

“Sería un desperdicio dejar un arma en tan buen estado ser destruida por los elementos.”

_Habría regresado por ella._

“Será útil si me meto en problemas.”

_Cómo te atreves._

“Muy bien... y tal vez quería fastidiarla un poco.”

Chimuelo ladeó la cabeza.

“Solo...” Hipo pasó una paso por su cabello. “Es solo que tenía todo este “plan de escape” formulado, ¿sabes? Dejé esta... esta _nota_ para mi padre... jugando con mi, ah, _inhabilidad_ de encajar. Puede que insinuara que había sido más listo que los dragones en lugar de derrotarlos, lo que fue una especie de confesión, ¿no? Oh, y mencioné cómo simplemente no podía matar a un dragón—lo cual también jugó a mi favor con el asunto de _'no-encajar'._ Y dije que escogía la vida de un marginado.”

Dioses, era un _forajido_. Fjörbaugsgarður. No podría regresar a Berk por al menos tres años.

Hipo volvió a respirar hondo.

“Yo... intenté hacer que pareciera como un autoexilio. Pero con Astrid descubriendo mi verdadera razón de irme y delatándonos— _¡vamos, sabes que lo hizo! La viste_ —eso hará que también me vea como un traidor. Lo cual soy, supongo...” Se detuvo para humedecerse los labios. “Solo... solo quería que mi padre se sintiera más... más _decepcionado_ que traicionado por esto.”

Hipo bajó la cabeza hasta sus manos y gimió.

“Eché todo esto a perder, ¿no, amigo? No sé _qué_ estaba haciendo. Creo que eché a perder mi vida el momento en el que te dejé _...”_

_Vivir._

El Furia Nocturna movió la pierna de Hipo con la nariz y gimió. Con la mirada fija en el fuego, Hipo estiró la mano y distraídamente rascó las escamas justo sobre el ojo izquierdo de Chimuelo.

“Tal vez sea injusto que descargue toda mi furia en Astrid... ¡pero ni siquiera me dio oportunidad de explicar! No había... no había curiosidad. Como, nada en su cabeza diciéndole que me escuchara.” No podía entenderlo. Esperaba que nunca pudiera entender. “Solo era una esclava más del código vikingo. Si solo hubiera esperando un poco más—si me hubiera escuchado—habría visto... se podría haber dado cuenta...”

Hipo dejó caer la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

“Y ahora todo es un desastre...”

La angustia de su humano tiñó el aire salado y las aletas de la mandíbula de Chimuelo se ondularon. Cambió de peso para enredar su gran cola por el regazo de Hipo y atraer más al muchacho.

Hipo sonrió al gesto.

“Creo que _debería_ consultarlo con la almohada, ¿no, amigo?”

Chimuelo gorjeó.

“Cierto. Nos iremos mañana a primera hora. No sé lo que haría sin ti,” Hipo bostezó mientras el cansancio lo golpeaba. “Tú mantenme a salvo...”

Viendo sus delgados párpados caer cerrados, Chimuelo aceptó el buenas noches de Hipo. El dragón permaneció despierto por mucho más tiempo que su humano, sus orejas moviéndose a cualquier sonido con un sentido de protección bordando a lo paranoico, todo mientras enviaba a la inerte hacha miradas cargadas de resentimiento.

**########**

* * *

**########**

Cuando Estoico entró a su casa, fue con el propósito de escapar las miradas inquisitivas de su gente, de la mirada acusadora de ese chica, y para disfrutar de la comodidad de su sillón favorito mientras esperaba por el regreso de su hijo para resolver esto.

No había anticipado La Carta. El pergamino manchado que lo aterró y lo agravió, que lo mandó a ordenar a Astrid Hofferson a liderar un número de sus guerrero para buscar la ensenada de la que hablaba.

“Autoexilio...” Estoico murmuró, escaneando la carta por centésima ocasión. Era formal, conciso en su escritura, y dirigido al “Jefe” — no “padre”. Aunque la letra era irrevocablemente de Hipo.

En ella hablaba sobre la incapacidad de adoptar el estilo de vida vikinga y sobre todos los beneficios que su partida otorgaría a ambas partes. Estaba firmada como _Hipo_. No Abadejo. No Tercero. Solo Hipo.

Sin duda, un exilio autoimpuesto.

Los ojos de Estoico duraron en ciertas frases para que su mente interpretara.

_“...uso de métodos que dan la ilusión de derribar dragones...”_

Trucos.

_“...renuncio a todo derecho de nacimiento...”_

Abandonar.

Trató de darle sentido a todo, pero Estoico no podría haber previsto esto. Hipo habría hablado con él si se hubiera tratado de un simple sentimiento de desplazamiento. Ser un forajido era algo serio—incluso ser menos que uno. Cualquiera que guardara rencor por el chico ahora tendría el derecho de matarlo nada más al verlo y ganar _estatus_ por ello.

No, Hipo era más listo que eso. Tenía que haber más.

Estoico pensó en Astrid y sus alocados cuentos de traición.

Si la razón de la ausencia de Hipo fuera de otra naturaleza, una mucho más siniestra...

Estoico negó con la cabeza. No podía ser—no _su_ Hipo. El muchacho era una molestia en un buen día, pero era demasiado inocente y franco para para participar en tales actos engañosos.

Aun así, la duda volvió _otra vez_.

Astrid mencionó Punto de Cuervo y un Furia Nocturna sobre todas las criaturas. Justo como Hipo había hecho semanas antes. Mientras que podría haber sido una coincidencia en ambos puntos—

“¡Estoico!” una profunda voz llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta de su hogar. La madera resonó bajo los pesados golpes. Su hermano.

Estoico abrió de mala gana la puerta para ver a un compungido Patón y a Hoark.

“¿Y bien?” Indicó Estoico. “¿Qué encontraron?”

Su impaciencia no estaba justificada; él mismo habría sabido si hubiera ido con ellos. Pero la carta robó firmeza de las piernas de Estoico. Prefería que la villa creyera que era la confianza en su hijo lo que lo mantenía en casa, pero sospechó que su hermano vio a través de su farsa si el agarre con nudillos blancos en la puerta era algún reflejo de su complexión.

Hoark dio un paso adelante y sostuvo un puñado de perfectas escalas negras y brillantes de dragón.

“Están por todas partes,” Hoark reportó. “Indiscutiblemente de dragón, y ninguno que hayamos visto. No cabe duda de que encajan con la descripción de la chica de un Furia Nocturna.”

Estoico abrió la boca para darle a su viejo amigo una maltratada por siquiera _sugerir_ que la salvaje historia era verdad cuando Patón lo cortó.

“También había evidencia de una presencia humana. Rastros de una fogata con leña quemada, palos afilados, varias huellas de pies y marcas de cuerpo—algunas de ellas de apenas un día de antigüedad... y no todas eran humanas. Las que sí lo eran... el tamaño... bueno, no hay más que decir, Estoico.”

Patón habló en una inusual y lenta voz baja, como si estuviera tratando de calmar al jefe mientras que simultáneamente entregaba pruebas incriminatorias sobre el hijo de Estoico.

El jefe de la tribu de los Gamberros Peludos pudo sentir su mundo entero derrumbarse. Un cierto tipo de miseria que no había sentido desde la partida de su esposa resurgiendo; una miseria de aislamiento y pérdida. Podía desacreditar la alocada historia de una chiquilla, pero solo un tonto podría refutar la dura prueba en la mano de Hoark y las habilidades de rastreo expertas de Patón. Y ningún tonto había hecho alguna vez un jefe decente.

Su título era la única cosa que le quedaba en la vida. No tenía familia, ni heredero, pero tenía a su tribu.

“Jefe,” intentó Hoark tras un largo momento de silencio por parte de Estoico, “la evidencia es indudable... lo que la chica Hofferson dijo sobre su hijo—”

Estoico aplastó la carta en su mano.

“No tengo un hijo,” le corrigió con un trasfondo estrangulado. Hipo los había traicionado. La carta era una treta; una excusa que un simpatizante del demonio había usado para escapar tener que matar a uno.

Admitir que su único hijo se había convertido en un rebelde de la peor manera no era una tarea sencilla, así que Estoico se centró en su último consuelo.

Una sorprendente pasión se abrió paso en él. Furia, dolor, y luchar contra el natural jalón de negación, Estoico quiso _guerra_. Quería golpear algo, hacerlo pedazos y cometer truculentas matanzas. Los dragones pagarían por encantar a su hijo lejos de él, y ansiaba por la siguiente redada. Desafortunadamente, el hielo se asentaría durante los próximos par de meses y salir en otra excursión al Nido no era prudente.

Llegando la primavera, los dragones no sabrían qué los golpeó.

**########**

* * *

**########**

La villa había aprendido lo que traspiró en la ensenada antes de que el sol de la mañana pudiera separarse por completo del horizonte.

El hijo de Estoico el Vasto estaba en liga con los dragones.

La conmoción se extendió a través de los chismes de la mañana.

“ _¡Lo sabía!_ ” se produjeron al mediodía.

Para la hora del nattmál, una mayoría de _“mejor así_ ” se convirtió en el consenso de la villa, con una saludable dosis de simpatía por su jefe.

 _Por supuesto_ que Hipo el Inútil encontraría una forma de volverse contra su propia villa. Varios habitantes estuvieron de acuerdo con que lo habían visto venir, que el chico había sido tocado por el mismísimo Loki y estaba condenado a traer infortunio.

Algunos otros, particularmente sus viejos compañeros, estaban en varios estados de dubitación.

Patapez estaba visiblemente desanimado; devastado de que alguien que había llegado a admirar los traicionara. Ver el alzamiento de Hipo a la fama le había dado al vikingo cerebrito esperanza de que algún día, él también podría impresionar a la villa. Aprender que fue casualidad destruyó ese cauteloso optimismo.

Brutilda estaba demasiado enfocada en las acciones de Astrid como para contradecir a Hipo por las suyas.

“Lo que _yo_ no puedo creer es que vieras a un dragón—a un Furia Nocturna de todas las cosas—con un asiento de montar puesto y _no intentado montarlo_ ,” le discutió por undécima vez.

“¿Por qué querría montar a un dragón?” Astrid estalló, y se veía cerca de darle un golpe a la tora rubia. “Es repugnante. ¡Deplorable! Yo mato dragones. Me _gusta_ matar dragones—me encanta—¡no los monto!”

“¡Por Thor, había un asiento ya listo sobre el maldito dragón!” Brutilda la siguió fastidiando. “Esa es prácticamente una señal de Odín que die _'_ ¡Oye! _¡Móntame!'_ "

“¡Preferiría montar un caballo romano!”

“¡Sacrilegio!”

Brutacio se sintió perdido de ver a su hermana pelear con alguien que no fuera él.

Patán estaba atrapado entre indignación y alegría. Mientras que fue uno de los últimos en su clase en sentirse impresionado por Hipo—secundado solo por Astrid—y hallado el éxito de su primo sospechoso durante la mayor parte de su entrenamiento, eventualmente se había unido a las masas en su admiración por el manejo efectivo del muchacho con las bestias. Que Hipo hubiera escogido el bando de los dragones fue una bofetada en la cara para todos, y Patán no le gustaba ser eclipsado por farsantes.

Al mismo tiempo, ahora era el siguiente en la línea para ser jefe y el candidato más elegible para Astrid—proveído que ella no fuera mandada a casarse antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Aparte de su magullado orgullo, la decisión de Hipo de irse montando al amanecer en la espalda de un Furia Nocturna le otorgaba más resultados positivos que negativos en lo que a él concernía.

No obstante, Astrid se sentía complacida—poniendo de lado el tener que defenderse constantemente de la lunática gemela Torton. Había recuperado su reputación al tiempo que se deshizo de su competición, todo al mismo tiempo.

A veces, cuando veía el ceño fruncido del jefe que intentaba ocultar, o el lugar vacío en el la Mesa del Comedor donde Hipo se sentaba, cuestionaba sus apresuradas acciones. Sin embargo, se deshacía de todo sentimiento de duda rápida y eficazmente, de la misma forma con la que lidiaba con todo lo demás en su vida. Al final, sabía que hizo la decisión correcta. Los Vikingos eran personas directas que no aceptaban tontería alguna. Era cómo evitaban que su gobierno cayera bajo corrupción. Permitir que Hipo continuara su charada habría solo dado inicio a una plaga de mentiras y engaño que habría destruido la historia de múltiples culturas. Esta era la forma en que Astrid preservaba la paz. Después de todo, no era algo de lo qué avergonzarse.

Además, jamás podría perdonarlo por robar su hacha.


	3. Empantanado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup se pone cómodo con su nueva vida como forajido y se topa con un vikingo inesperado.

**Empantanado**

Hipo sabía que se iba a cruzar con problemas tarde un temprano. Lo _sabía_. Hasta el momento todo había marchado bien sin contratiempos. Chimuelo y él se las habían arreglado para hacerse camino a través de las islas, migrando con destino al continente una isleta a la vez. Habían hecho frecuentes paradas para comer, descansar, o solo para retozar en el cielo. De hecho, sin la necesidad de estar escabulléndose en su propio pueblo, con el temor de ser descubierto rondándolo, las pasadas dos semanas habían probado ser las mejores en la vida de Hipo. Libre de las ataduras de su lugar de origen y las leyes a las que ya no tenía que adherirse arrojadas al aire, finalmente era capaz de disfrutar ser _él mismo_.

Cuatro días antes, su primer golpe de mala suerte había sido cuando su mapa salió volando al océano. Desde entonces, Hipo había estado contando las masas de tierra y memorizando sus paradas en las islas. Tenía una leve idea de dónde se encontraban, pero detestaba no _saber_.

Chimuelo tomaba el sol al otro lado de la isla en la que se habían establecido. Dejó que Hipo explorara la isla para buscar comida por su cuenta con solo un bufido como advertencia para que se mantuviera fuera de problemas. El joven continuó su campaña de ver cómo arreglárselas por sí mismo... la mayor parte de los días.

Pero Hipo no tenía por qué preocuparse. Tenía su daga y sabía que bastaría soltar un aullido para que Chimuelo viniera a su rescate en caso de que se cruzara con algo que no pudiera manejar.

Desafortunadamente, Hipo había ignorado a cierto vikingo de pegajosos dedos cuando se conformó con esa precaución.

“¡Hipo!”

Y las dos semanas de diversión ociosa de Hipo terminaron cuando una memorable chica se lanzó frente a su cara con toda la ferocidad de un Pesadilla envuelto en flamas—una buena forma de saludar siguiendo los estándares vikingos.

“Uh, uh- Camicazi,” Hipo dijo con voz ahogada tras un momento de quedarse mirándola.

No podía, por su vida, imaginar _por qué_ la Ladrona de Pantanos estaba de pronto frente a él. Hace unos minutos había estado solo, disfrutando de una caminata a lo largo de los bordes del bosque buscando un bocadillo ligero entre el forraje y disfrutando uno de los últimos días de puro sol antes de la temporada de heladas.

Escuchar su nombre ser gritado en la oreja por la joven ladrona lo metió en un espacio de desapego surrealista. Volvió en sí mismo. Y sintió la ansiedad.

“¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?”

Hipo puso una mueca casi tan pronto como le salieron las palabras. Eran las mismas que había usado con Astrid hace no mucho tiempo.

 _Algo_ que había terminado en un escape menos que agraciado.

Camicazi se puso una mano sobre la cintura, atrayendo la atención de Hipo hacia la vaina que usaba. No la había visto durante casi dos cosechas y no había cambiado demasiado: mismo cabello largo y rubio, todavía cargado con todo tipo de cuchillas imaginables y engañosamente pequeñas.

“Bueno, estábamos de regreso del Anglia Oriental, por supuesto.” Señaló detrás de ella hacia el extremo de la orilla sur, donde docenas y docenas de barcos vikingos salpicaban la costa ondulada, sin duda, llena hasta el borde de Ladrones de Pantano armados y peligrosos. Hipo quiso golpearse con la mano; ¿qué tan poco _observador_ podía ser?

Los Ladrones de Pantano era lo que podía considerarse “amigos-enemigos” de los Gamberros Peludos. Eran uno de los pocos clanes que intercambiaban bienes regularmente con su tribu—al menos una vez al año—y siempre estaban dispuestos a tener competiciones _amistosas_ en cada reunión: ya fueran carreras, luchas con espada o competencias de tragos. Estoico el Vasto y Grandísima Bertha tenían una bien asentada rivalidad y eran conocidos por ser incapaces de estar en la presencia del otro sin tener sus voces escalando a volúmenes ensordecedores.

Fueron quienes _inventaron_ las competencias de alaridos.

Camicazi era la heredera de la tribu de Ladrones de Pantano y uno de los pocos vikingos que se llevaban bien con Hipo—aunque su familiaridad podía deberse al estatus que tenían como hijos de los jefes. Desde su primer encuentro, eran juntados en cada oportunidad; quizás para facilitar un posible matrimonio, o al menos mejorar su futuro como comerciantes. La fuerte personalidad aventurera de Camicazi junto a la actitud pasiva e poco conforme de Hipo evitaba que chocaran cabezas muy seguido. Eventualmente, y tras unos cuantos episodios de causar problemas, una mutua amistad se estableció entre ellos.

“Logré ser incluida en el viaje este año,” ella continuó. Orgullo rayando en arrogancia filtrándose en su voz. “Ma’ pensó que era hora de que viera por mí misma cómo hacer los trueques y robos—no que necesite ayuda con la parte de robar, para que sepas—pero igual fue increíble. No había mucho en Hunstanton, pero en el camino llegamos a Lindisfarne y, ooh, déjame decirte, es un milagro que pudiéramos hacer flotar los barcos, tenemos tanto botín. Es una pena que no dieran mucha pelea. No es lo mismo cuando se rinden tan pronto, ¿sabes?”

Hipo asintió tontamente, demasiado ocupado en pensar cómo escapar.

“Pues bien,” Camicazi continuó sin detenerse a respirar, “ahora vamos camino a nuestro territorio y puedo decir que vamos a conseguir buenos tratos con las cosas que conseguimos. No hay mucha civilización en esta parte de las Orcadas, claro, pero necesitábamos parar por algo de—"

La atención de Hipo saltó.

“Aguarda—¿Estamos en las islas Orcadas? ¿Aquí?”

Camicazi apretó los labios por la interrupción.

“Uh, no bromeo,” dijo. “¿Qué clase de vikingo eres? ¡Esta es Corn Holm!”

Algo avergonzado, Hipo asintió. Había intentado mantener un registro de dónde iba—contó las islas Shetland mientras volaba por el cielo—pero sabía que había llegado al punto en el que necesitaba un mapa.

“Claro, sí. Me lo imaginé...” Se comprometió con conseguir un gráfico de algún tipo para el próximo sitio al que fuera. Odín lo perdone si despertaba un día y se encontraba con el lado equivocado de una lanza sajona.

“¿Y dónde está tu tribu?” Camicazi interrumpió sus pensamientos. Hizo un intentó por vislumbrar algo en el bosque sobre su hombro. “¿Atrancaron al otro lado de la isla? No vimos a nadie más venir por este lado.”

La única cosa que había al otro lado de la isla era Chimuelo.

“No, no. Solo yo,” insistió Hipo con prisa. Puede que su respuesta fuera demasiado rápida porque Camicazi entrecerró los ojos.

“¿Solo tú?”

“Sip. Yo. Solo por mi cuenta.”

_Sin un dragón acompañante. Claro que no._

“¿Qué haces aquí tú solo?”

“Oh, ya sabes...” Hipo miró hacia la flota de barcos, “en una excursión.”

La expresión de duda de Camicazi se tornó en una de emoción.

“¡Ooooh! ¿Estás en una misión para tu papá? ¿Estás siendo probado como un digno heredero y guerrero? Yo estaría haciendo eso de no ser por Ma’. Prácticamente me tiene en una correa todo el tiempo—¡Apenas y _pude_ luchar!”

Como Hipo recordaba, a Camicazi le gustaba pelear casi tanto como le gustaba parlotear.

“¿Y dónde tienes tu bote?” Preguntó Camicazi, buscando su medio de transporte por la costa.

“Oh, en alguna parte al otro lado de la isla... Me la he pasado explorando... ya sabes, buscando animales y eso...”

“Entonces, ¿estás cazando solo?” le preguntó, la mirada de especulación de vuelta en el rostro. Hipo se sintió enrojecer bajo el escrutinio, bastante consciente de que se veía como la última persona que iría a cazar solo. Eso, y que en ese momento solo iba armado con una daga.

“Puedo arreglármelas por mi cuenta,” dijo con algo más de agresión de la que quería. Estar tanto tiempo alrededor de una criatura tan orgullosa como Chimuelo quizá había reforzado su propio sentido del orgullo. Chimuelo no toleraba su hábito de menospreciarse a sí mismo, y en respuesta, Hipo se sentía menos inclinado a dejar que otros lo menospreciaran.

La chica alzó las manos. “No quise ofender. Pero tienes que admitir que eres bastante flacucho. No una gran amenaza, ¿sabes?”

Hipo no dijo nada; se quedó mirándola con una imperiosa mirada de _desprecio_.

Camicazi no tardó en hacer una mueca.

“Bueno, como sea...”

_“¡Camicazi!”_

El rubor de Hiccup se drenó en una expresión fantasmagórica. Había escuchado esa voz una gran mayoría de veces en el pasado, y la respuesta condicionada de miedo emergió con su eco.

“Oh, supongo que es mejor que me vaya,” Camicazi dijo sin inmutarse, mirando con desgano en dirección a los barcos.

_“¡Cami! ¡Trae tu flacucho trasero acá!”_

La gran figura de la pechugona madre de Camicazi, Grandísima Bertha, emergió desde la creta de rocas. Era nada más que un punto en la distancia, pero no por eso menos imponente.

“¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Deberías venir y hablar con ma’!” Camicazi expresó a Hipo alegremente. “Ha estado hablando sobre volver al norte. Como dije, obtuvimos una buena mercancía de Lindisfarne, apuesto que a tu padre le encantará. ¡En especial la hidromiel! Hombre, está buenísima—¡ _solo no le digas a ma’ que la he estado bebiendo!_ Oh, y se nos han estado agotando los chalecos de cuero de dragón. Los mejores vienen de Berk, todos lo saben— _¡pero tampoco le digas a ma’ que dije eso!_ ”

Hipo se inclinó hacia atrás con alarma, y sin perder tiempo, quitó su brazo del agarre de Camicazi cuanto empezó a arrastrarlo hacia donde estaban los barcos.

“Uh...uh...no. ¡Nope!” Hipo rio débilmente. “No puedo. Verás, me encantaría, pero... Tengo planes. Cosas—cosas importantes—Que no puedo posponer. Ocupado, muy, muy, ocupado—¡ése soy yo! Tal vez en otra ocasión, cuando esté menos ocupado... sin tantas cosas terriblemente importantes que hacer...”

_Como salir como loco de aquí._

“¿Quién está contigo?” Bertha gritó mientras se acercaba.

Pánico invadió a Hipo. Se tropezó hacia atrás con más prisa. Camicazi se le quedó mirando, curiosa, pero no se movió para detener su retirada al bosque.

“Probablemente no debas mencionar que me viste,” añadió Hipo, haciendo su camino hacia los árboles.

“Pero—”

“¡Dile a tu mamá que soy una alucinación!” Y así, Hipo se deslizó entre las sombras.

La pequeña chica se quedó ahí parada, sin saber qué decir por un momento, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. No notó la llegada de su madre hasta que una mano pesada cayó sobre su hombro.

“¡Camicazi!” Ladró Bertha, causando que su hija se sobresaltara bajo su agarre. “¿No me oíste llamándote? ¿Qué te pasa niña? ¿Y quién era ese?”

“Creo que debimos haber checado más esas frambuesas antes de comerlas,” dijo Camicazi débilmente. Sabía que Hipo era raro, en mayor parte gracias a su hábito de nunca explicar su proceso de ideas antes de actuar, pero esta vez se llevaba la cereza del pastel.

La experiencia le había enseñado que si Hipo iba a hacer algo loco, era de su mejor interés mantenerse alejada.

“Fue una alucinación,” le informó a su madre.

**########**

* * *

**########**

Hipo se adentró entre la maleza; las suelas de cuero de sus calzado contorneando el suelo para ayudar a silenciar sus pasos. No temía ser perseguido—tan aterradora como era Grandísima Bertha, Hipo estaba confiado en su velocidad. Su única preocupación por el momento era Chimuelo. No sabía cuánto tiempo los Ladrones de Pantano habían estado en la isla, o cómo se habían separado, y rezaba a los dioses porque Chimuelo supiera bien cómo permanecer oculto.

Los Pantaneros no eran grandes asesinos de dragones—no como los Gamberros, quiénes estaban más experimentados gracias a su ubicación cercana al nido; un solo vikingo de Berk podía con un solo dragón si era necesario. Los Ladrones de Pantano, por otra parte, eran más adeptos a luchar otros humanos, y una gran variedad era debido a su amplio rango de rutas de viaje.

Pero suficientes de ellos juntos podían derribar a un Furia Nocturna. De eso, Hipo estaba seguro.

“¡Chimuelo!” gritó cuando alcanzó la gruta donde habían acampado. Su corazón se aligeró al ver al dragón en la misma roca soleada donde lo había dejado.

Chimuelo alzó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre.

“Hola, amigo,” dijo Hipo mientras se aproximaba, su voz pesada con alivio. Puso una mano sobre la oscura nariz.

Chimuelo exhaló en ella, preocupado.

“No es nada,” le aseguró Hipo, todavía respirando agitado. “Es solo que hay unos vikingos al otro lado de la isla. Creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí y continuar al sur.”

Chimuelo ladeó la cabeza y echó un vistazo al sol. Habían estado viajando de noche para tomar ventaja del elemento de Chimuelo y dormía seguido durante el día para recargarse. Un dragón negro volando a plena luz de día era seguro que atraería atención indeseada. Especialmente cuando llevaba a un humano a cuestas.

“Llamaremos poca atención volando lejos sobre el mar, hacia el este, luego nos cubriremos con las nubes", decidió Hiccup en el acto. Se cubrió los ojos con la mano y escaneó el cielo. “Parece que hay bastantes para mantenernos a salvo por un tiempo. Puede que piensen que es un ave gigante si llegan a vernos.”

Chimuelo se incorporó arqueando su espalda, estrechó sus garras, y esperó a que Hipo acomodara el asiento en su lugar. Hipo fue a reunir sus pertenencias y a asegurar su silla.

Hizo un chasquido con la lengua y agarró una cuerda desgastada de la aleta.

“Voy a tener que conseguir material para reforzar estas,” murmuró por lo bajo. Resistirían por ahora, pero no sería bueno que su control sobre la aleta de la cola se rompiera a medio vuelo.

Se subió al asiento con practicada facilidad; la canasta de mimbre que llevaba no obstaculizando sus movimientos en lo más mínimo.

Los movimientos de Chimuelo e Hipo estaban en sincronía cuando partieron, navegando a lo largo del agua hasta que estuvieron lo bastante alejados para arriesgarse a subir de altura. Hipo cambió con su tobillo a la posición tres y el par empezó a volar en vertical.

Frías nubes bajas humedecieron sus mejillas e Hipo disfrutó la sensación de seguridad y libertad que siempre sentía en su altitud favorita. Estaba a salvo de los vikingos una vez más, de regreso al aire donde pertenecía.

“Las buenas noticias son que nos acercamos a Escocia,” aulló sobre el aire. “Podemos conseguir un mapa y materiales ahí, y tal vez seguir por la costa hasta que—"

El estómago de Hipo interrumpió inoportunamente su planeación. Hizo una mueca, de pronto reconociendo el dolor del hambre.

“Aw, maldición. Olvidé comer.”

Chimuelo resopló por la nariz.

_Te comiste ese conejo en la isla antes de que ir a explorar._

Hipo casi pudo _sentir_ a su dragón juzgándolo.

“¡Seguía hambriento!” se defendió, apuntando a su estómago. “¡Escucha! ¡Sé que puedes oírlo!”

_Si engordas demasiado no seré capaz de cargarte._

“¡Y ni siquiera pienses en quejarte de mí peso! ¡Si pudiste cargar a ese alce cuando estábamos en Fetlar _mientras_ me cargabas, entonces no estás en posición de quejarte!”

_No puedo cargar dos alces._

“Nunca llegaré a tener el tamaño de un alce; no importa que tanto coma.”

_Mira a tu padre—¡Está en tu sangre!_

“¡Ni se te ocurra empezar!”


	4. Saqueado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para conseguir dinero, Hipo toma una página del libro de Camicazi y hace algo arriesgado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Palabras dichas en otro idioma DISTINTO al noruego serán *italizadas*

**Saqueado**

El aire otoñal era fresco al principio, pero a una gran altitud sumado al viento helado tenía lagrimeando los ojos de Hipo por el escozor en su nariz y mejillas. El resto de su cuerpo permanecía cálido, tanto por las capas adicionales de ropa y la sangre caliente bombeando su sistema ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Resultó ser que cruzarse con Camicazi tuvo sus beneficios. Además del recordatorio de su ignorancia geográfica, también le había indicado que había riquezas pro ser encontradas si se mantenía a la costa de Northumbria.

Inicialmente había pensado en escabullirse a robar mapas y materiales para forjar y asegurar la aleta de la cola, pero eso lo llevó a preguntarse qué haría con los materiales si no tenía una tienda en la qué trabajar. Entrar a hurtadillas en el taller de un herrero para fabricar algo con material extranjero sería más difícil de lograr de lo que valía la pena arriesgarse.

Eventualmente, salió con la conclusión de que necesitaría hacer una orden y comprar los materiales, y para eso necesitaba más dinero.

Con solo sus ganancias personales—un pequeño saco de piezas de plata—a su disposición, Hipo sabía que sus medios para comerciar eran escasos. Pasó los últimos cuatro días caminando por los pueblos costeros, intentando encontrar trabajo. No fue sencillo—en especial cuando el inglés era de a poco reemplazado con noruego en cuando más se acercara al sur, y en general, la gente no estaba dispuesta a contratar a alguien extranjero.

Lo que Hipo se encontró, sin embargo, fue con chismes respecto a reciente actividad pirata. Y con Camicazi aun fresca en su cabeza, Hipo no pudo deslingarse del atractivo de conseguir dinero rápido.

Además, si iba a robar a  _ alguien _ , prefería que fueran los mismísimos ladrones.

Fue esta tensión de lógica lo que llevó a Hipo donde se cernía ahora: volando a cincuenta metros por encima de un barco de transporte mercantil recientemente requisado—o eso le decían sus distintivas velas cuadradas. Había estado dando círculos sobre el lento barco como un buitre, ideando la mejor manera de irrumpir y entrar. La costa seguía a la vista—si nada más a distancia de nado—y un plan pronto se construyó en su cabeza.

Salvo el hombre al timón, solo dos vigilantes se movían sobre la cubierta. Hipo voló con libertad arriba; los ojos humanos no podían ver a un Furia Nocturna con estrellas como única fuente de luz.

“Muy bien, esto es perfecto,” murmuró Hipo por lo bajo a las sensibles orejas de Chimuelo. “Parece ser un barco mercantil. Muchos bienes, poca seguridad.”

Dirigió su vuelo hacia la popa del barco donde, dos niveles más abajo del lugar más alto de la cubierta, grandes ventanas abarcaban la sobresaliente estructura .

“...y esa es la gran cabina. Definitivamente ahí tienen el dinero... El cuarto de navegación debería estar un piso arriba; suelen estar ahí.”

Podría tomar un mapa y matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Bajo ellos, el hombre al timón bostezó y se frotó el ojo. El vigilante en la proa del barco dijo algo en un idioma extranjero, más probable gaélico, con su voz resonando contra el sobrecogedor silencio de la noche, y dejó su puesto para caminar hacia su compañero.

“Vamos,” Hipo exhaló al vislumbrar su oportunidad.

Aterrizó rápidamente a Chimuelo en la cola de la popa, lo suficientemente cerca del cuerpo de la nave para que pudiera bajar a la cubierta. Permaneció en la orilla, pegándose a las sombras en caso de que el vigilante regresara.

El corazón de Hipo latía dolorosamente contra sus costillas y no supo decir si era por la emoción o la ansiedad lo que lo tenía apreciando el momento.

“Muy bien, sabes cuál es tu parte, ¿verdad?” le susurró.

Chimuelo asintió.

_ ¿La patéticamente sencilla parte? Claro. _

“Bien. Una vez que llegues al agua, cuanta hasta cien antes de disparar. Eso debería darme más tiempo para llegar a donde necesito antes de que empiece el caos.” Hipo sonrió al dragón con más confianza de la que sentía. “Oh, y si empiezo a gritar por ser torturado por piratas... empiezan a prender fuego a todo.”

Chimuelo devolvió la sonrisa, puede que con más confianza de la necesaria.

_ Así será. _

El dragón se agachó como un gato de jungla haría antes de saltar de su posición, dejando a su humano en el barco. Extendió sus alas para navegar el aire hasta el agua, y aterrizó con nada más que un chapuzón.

“ _ ¿Qué fue eso? _ ” dijo el vigilante más cercano, alarmado y mirando hacia el mar. Moviéndose por el estribor con rápidos pasos pesados y miró sobre el borde.

El hombre al timón volvió a bostezar. Miró sin entender a su compañero.

“ _ Nada _ . _ Un pez _ .”

“ _ Nah, sonaba grande _ .”

“ _ Un pez enorme entonces. _ ”

Pese a sus seguras palabras, el hombre al timón dejó su puesto para mirar por él mismo.

Hipo se arrastró por las escaleras hasta la cubierta, mirando a la espalda del hombre al timón. Ambos hombres observaban el abismo negro desde el borde del trasporte—sin cuestión, un vano intento por ver a Chimuelo, pero seguía agradecido por la distracción.

Se aproximó a la puerta de lo que esperaba fuera el cuarto de navegación, todavía manteniéndose pegado al esqueleto del barco para evitar el crujir bajo sus pies.

“ _ No fue nada, _ ” dijo el hombre al timón, moviéndose para volver a timón. Hipo saltó los últimos pasos, abrió la puerta solo unos centímetros de su marco y se metió tan veloz como pudo, cerrando la puerta con una mueca en el rostro.

Escuchó a sus voces continuando.

“ _ ¿Qué pasa? _ ”

“ _ Creí ver—nada. Truco de la luz _ .”

“ _ Eres demasiado iluso _ .”

“ _ Y tú demasiado desconfiado _ .”

Hipo esperó en la oscura habitación conteniendo el aliento durante varios largos segundos.

Nadie se aproximó.

Lento, liberó el aire que tenía en los pulmones, su corazón demasiado acelerado. Sintiéndose seguro, absorbió sus alrededores.

No cabía duda que era el cuarto de navegación. Entre la luz azul de la luna, Hipo podía visualizar tablas, utensilios de escritura, compases grandes de latón, todo esparcido a lo largo de tablas y superficies.

Fue directo al escritorio al centro de la habitación.

“Mapa, mapa, mapa...” Repitió Hipo bajo el aliento, sus dedos trazando el desastre de papales, parcialmente desenrollando pergaminos y luego arrojándolos. Pensó que estaría más sacudido por la situación, pero poder pasaba por sus venas, dejándolo inusualmente calmado. Sentía que podía respirar con facilidad, y si era necesario, moverse más rápido.

Se topó con un papel enrollado y forrado con rejilla.

“¡Mapa!” celebró con un fuerte susurro.

Esparció el pergamino y observó sus contenidos. Tenía el Mar del Norte, el Mar Negro, y el Mar Noruego con sus respectivas masas de tierra presentes alrededor. Vio las islas donde Berk estaba localizado, vio el largo borde de Frankia, y vio las extremadamente tierras extranjeras donde el sol supuestamente ardía mucho más que el verano más cálido de Berk.

Mostraba todo lo que necesitaba.

“Siguiente paso, dinero,” murmuró.

Dio vuelta sobre sus pies y entrecerró los ojos, buscando algo oscuro con lo que pudiera camuflarse; incluso una sábana o una estola servirían. Su presente vestimenta consistía de colores cafés y verdes, lo que acostumbraba usar—no precisamente ideal para ocultarse en barcos piratas. El bosque, sí. Piratas, no.

Sus esfuerzos le fueron otorgados con un par de capas colgadas al lado de la puerta, sin duda pertenecientes a los tripulantes originales. Hipo se puso los dos—primero el color crema, y luego el negro encima. Aunque cargando con más ropa, estaría lo suficientemente abrigado para sobrevivir a su plan de escape, el cual no implicaba volar.

Se recargó contra la pared, a centímetros de la puerta, y esperó.

_ “Vamos, Chimuelo. En cualquier momento...' _

**########**

**########**

Chimuelo tenía una figura aerodinámica que le permitía partir contra cualquier elemento, fuera aire o agua. Es cierto que su desventaja dificultaba su maniobrabilidad, pero aún así llegó a la parte delantera del barco con mucho más rapidez de la que podría esperarse cualquier humano.

_...89, 90, 91... _

Contó con lo números humanos que aprendió de Hipo; inseguro de qué tan rápido o lento debía ir. Hipo no había sido muy específico, pero confiaba en que su muchacho creyera en él.

_...92, 93, 94, 95, 96... _

Chimuelo observó el mástil extendiéndose en frente del barco. El bauprés, lo había llamado Hipo.

_...97, 98, 99, ¡100! _

Tomando un segundo para reunir gas en la base de su garganta, Chimuelo dejó salir una esfera de flama azul y disparó con todo el poder que dictaba su naturaleza.

El bote se sacudió con la fuerza, el arco envuelto en llamas como una antorcha solitaria y malévola que sobresalía en medio de la oscuridad. El primer grito de alarma sonó contra la noche y no tardó por ser seguida de otras.

Chimuelo se volvió a sumergir en el agua y nadó debajo de las olas bajas para posicionarse al otro lado del bote.

Ahora, a esperar por Hipo.

**########**

* * *

**########**

Hipo no tuvo que preguntarse cuándo Chimuelo hizo su movimiento. El pandemonio estalló en el momento en que el bauprés se incendió.

Abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para ver la cubierta frente a la cabina del capitán. Estaba vacía, el hombre al timón habiendo abandonado su puesto para asistir en las flamas. Hipo se movió. Bajando los escalones del puesto de mando, se mantuvo pegado a las sombras echando la capucha sobre su cabeza. Esperó contra las escaleras mientras hombres corrían de los cuartos de tripulación, sin molestarse en buscar la fuente de la conmoción. El ataque de Chimuelo había servido como un faro de atracción para los piratas, justo como había esperado Hipo.

Los piratas eran como los vikingos, y los vikingos eran predecibles.

Tras un momento sin actividad del área de la cabina, Hipo juzgó que era seguro arriesgarse. Entró a los cuartos con el mismo sigilo que empleó toda la noche; respirando despacio y poniendo el peso sobre los dedos de sus pies. Se escabulló a través de puertas abiertas a habitaciones cargadas de hamacas; algunas de las cuales todavía tenían cuerpos durmiendo en ellas—tripulantes con el sueño pesado o bien despreocupados. Sea como fuera, ninguno le prestó atención. Hipo mantuvo sus ojos fijos al frente, firmes sobre una sola puerta que  _ tenía que ser _ la cabina principal.

Se detuvo cuando la alcanzó, presionando la oreja contra la gruesa madera a ver si escuchaba algo, y trató de bloquear los gritos amortiguados al otro lado del barco.

Nada.

Hipo abrió despacio la puerta, todos sus sentidos en alerta en caso de movimiento al otro lado. Era pesada, ancha y raspó el piso. Hipo tuvo que pausar dos veces para abrirla. Nadie vino. Entró sin perder tiempo.

Una vela había sido dejada en una mesa para enviar sombras que se movían en cada rincón de la habitación; la respiración de Hipo se aceleró un par de veces, pensando que era una persona al acecho, esperando para atacar. Pero la cama abandonada con sus sábanas desordenadas apuntó a lo obvio: el capitán había salido para ver cuál era le problema.

Mordiendo su labio, Hipo cerró la puerta detrás de él y descendió de inmediato sobre las pertenencias del pirata. La pila de ropa captó su atención al principio, cada artículo variando del siguiente en estilo y material, haciendo obvio que todo era robado. Debajo de un trono de chales de seda estaban los primeros saquitos de monedas que encontraría al husmear entre las posesiones—lo más probable, arrancadas del cinturón de algún otro. Una rápida inspección dentro de cada uno reveló una pequeña colección de piezas de plata salpicada con unas pocas de oro.

Otro éxito de hoy.

Hipo empezó a guardar los saquitos debajo de su camisa y ató otros alrededor de sus muñecas para que no se perdieran en el océano. Jamás había robado dinero en su vida, pero si continuaba haciendo argumentos en su cabeza de que los piratas también eran ladrones, y solo estaba devolviéndoles el favor, podía no sentirse tan culpable.

O, al menos, no tan culpable por  _ no sentir culpa _ .

La emoción de antes regresó—o la ansiedad, todavía tenía que ver qué significaba las punzadas en su barriga—y le dio lo que necesitaba para saltar y poner a mover su trasero. Sabía que tenía que salir de ahí antes de que forzara demasiado su suerte.

Caminó enérgicamente hacia la puerta; la presencia de las bolsas de dinero pesada, añadiendo al peso de sus múltiples capas de ropa. Sus piernas se sentían temblorosas, como si pudiera empezar a correr en cualquier momento, y luchó por mantener el control de su cuerpo.

Se detuvo justo antes de llegar a la puerta. Había algo que... algo que no había visto. En Berk, acostumbraba a guardar cualquier cosa de verdadera importancia debajo de su almohada—como su libro de dibujos. Después de todo, era el único que se acostaba en su cama...

La puerta, al alcance de su mano, le incitaba a que continuara con su escape. Miró sobre su hombro, hacia la almohada. Abollada, manchada y nada llamativa.

Sería estúpido ser atrapado cuando había llegado tan lejos, solo para perder tiempo en una corazonada.

Sería igual de estúpido haber llegado tan lejos y pasar la posible posibilidad de una buena oportunidad. Y, ¿por qué? ¿Miedo? Pasó ya mucho tiempo temiendo a las cosas.

Con la resolución hecha, Hipo retrocedió en sus pasos hacia la cama destendida, agarró la almohada y la jaló de golpe.

Y, sin duda, había algo. Dos algo. Lo primero era una daga, de filo simple con una empuñadora de metal sin inscripción, seguramente usaba como protección o hacer amenazas; Hipo podía ver las manchas invisibles de sangre balando el cuchillo pirata.

El segundo objeto era un saquito barato y café tan pequeño y poco llamativo que casi se sintió decepcionado. Frunciendo el ceño, Hipo alzó el saquito y miró su interior.

Cuatro rubís de corte brillaban frente a él.

“ _ ¡Oye! _ ”

Hipo jadeó, casi tirando su contrabando.

Su impresión por encontrar rubíes reales debió haberlo ensordecido momentáneamente, porque Hipo no podía ver de qué otra manera no habría notado al enorme y enfurecido pirata parado en la puerta.

Aullando como un trol buscando robar sus calcetines, el hombre cargó contra él. Hipo no absorbió los detalles—solo vio a una bestia de dos metros de altura corriendo a gran velocidad en su dirección.

El adolescente no perdió tiempo y salió disparado hacia la ventana más cercana. Su mente estaba en blanco y autopiloto.

Con tres dedos desocupados, buscó a tientas el cerrojo, no siendo la manera que hubiera preferido usar para salir, pero no se podía ser demasiado exigente cuando uno tenía un corpulento degollador avanzando a trompicones hacia él, pareciendo listo para matar.

El cerrojo cedió-casi demasiado tarde-e Hipo se lanzó contra el vidrio. Manos carnosas y asesinas apenas lo golpearon cuando el cristal de la ventana cedió a su peso.

Un furioso aullido siguió a Hipo durante la duración de su caída, la cual terminó cuando se sumergió en las heladas olas salinas. Hipo resurgió segundos después. El aire inundó sus pulmones en su conmoción ante la absoluta temperatura glaciar del mar. Saboreó la sal, el hielo y el pánico. Había estado en agua helada en el pasado—viviendo en Berk hacía imposible escapar de eso—pero nunca durante la noche, nunca cuando el calor del sol había estado ausente durante horas.

Le dolía respirar, los huesos de sus costillas demasiado congelados para expandirse por sus pulmones, y por un aterrador momento, Hipo pensó que sus piernas estaban demasiado adormiladas para mantenerlo flotando. Las capas de ropa, mucho más pesadas por los saquitos de objetos valiosos, lo hundían. Sus brazos no eran de gran uso; intentando sostener todo lo que había agarrado—el mapa, los rubíes—

Y luego el muy deplorable peso desapareció.

Algo grande, suave y vivo se movió debajo de él, alzándose lo suficiente para que pudiera sentarse sobre el asiento de cuero. Hipo apenas pudo vislumbrar la figura de la cabeza de reptil rompiendo el agua oscura cerca de su torso.

“Ch-ch-chimuelo,” jadeó Hipo. Jamás había estado más feliz de ver a su amigo. Sintió una vibra similar ser devuelta.

_ Gran salida, pero aquí no es donde acordamos encontrarnos. _

Chimuelo le dio su infame sonrisa y salió disparado hacia adelante, su cola yendo de lado a lado, y cortas pero poderosas piernas pataleando, alas fuertemente amoldando su cuerpo, llevándolos sin dificultad hacia la masa de tierra más cercana.

“L-legaste e-en el mo-momento pe-perfecto, amigo,” dijo Hipo con afecto desmedido. Rascó la cabeza del dragón con sus temblorosos dedos enblanquecidos.

Los gritos del barco podían ser escuchados con claridad; contaminaban la calma del aire de la noche como las olas de humo alzándose del mástil.

Hipo y Chimuelo estaban a salvo del alcance limitado de velas y linternas, viajando a gran velocidad hacia la costa escarpada. Hipo tenía la gran sospecha de que los piratas creían que seguía tambaleándose por el casco del barco.

“P-p-perdón de no s-ser de mucha ayuda,” murmuró. Sus piernas se sentían cálidas en el agua, mucho más que su mitad de arriba, la cual estaba expuesta al aire. Se inclinó hacia adelante para presionarse más cerca de su dragón y acurrucarse. Mientras que estaba empapado, los abrigos hacían su trabajo de protegerlo del viento.

_ Hiciste tu parte. Yo me encargaré a partir de aquí. _

La indistinta respuesta de Chimuelo vino como un gemido. Se preocupaba por su humano y empezó a usar sus alas en un esfuerzo por acelerar su nado. Hipo no podía disparar fuego. Hipo no tenía una cámara de sulfuro quemando dentro de su cavidad para actuar como calentador. Al dragón se le ocurrió lo peligroso que la situación podría haberse vuelto si el muchacho no entraba pronto en calor.

Así que, ¿por qué el tonto sugirió que escaparan por el agua?

La realización lo golpeó como una bola de cañón.

Hipo estaba tratando de protegerlo a  _ él _ . Porque no podía volar por su cuenta, y estaría a salvo de los piratas siempre y cuando estuviera fuera del barco.

“-stoy bien,” dijo Hipo de manera automática. Tenía los ojos cerrados como si se hubiera quedado dormido. El viaje a la costa fue tanto largo como corto; Hipo no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Con el cuerpo entumido, su cabeza iba en sobrecarga—procesando lo que acababa de hacer, reproduciendo sus acciones una y otra vez, preguntándose si había sido la mejor ruta de acción. O la correcta.

En poco tiempo Hipo volvió a sentir su propio peso en lo que Chimuelo galopaba hacia la costa, dejando huellas pesadas en la arena. Torpe, Hipo trepó para bajar del asiento de montar con movimientos lentos y murmurando gracias de nuevo. De inmediato empezó a lanzar todo con lo que cargaba con descuidado abandono—los abrigos, los sacos de dinero, el mapa saturado, lo que halló en la  _ almohada _ ...

Observó el botín frente a él, el poder de sus acciones finalmente teniendo algo de sentido.

Así es, se había escabullido a un barco pirata. Claro, eligió hacer algo peligroso—algo planeado, pero peligroso, y demasiado dejado a la suerte—sobre hacer algo honesto, seguro y que hubiera consumido su tiempo. Y por supuesto que acababa de saltado de la ventana de un barco.

Pero dio resultado.

Una sonrisa lenta floreció de su rostro y volteó a ver el mar, vislumbrando la distante luz del barco pirata. Miró hacia el barco, y luego a la pila de bienes, luego de nuevo al barco, su sonrisa creciendo, su pasada euforia volviendo a resurgir.

“¡Sí!”

Se le puso la piel de gallina. Estaba empapado y temblando, pero ahora también se sacudía de la risa.

“¡Vaya botín!” Hipo continuó cacareando. Su voz era fuerte y aguda contra la oscuridad. Sintió una estado similar de vivacidad que usualmente encontraba al realizar bruscas maniobras y giros peligrosos sobre Chimuelo.

Chimuelo miró al humano, divertido pero contento de ver tanta energía del adolescente aun en su estado. El dragón comenzó a moverse entre la oscuridad, arrastrando ramas y algas secas hasta una buena zona de base sólida.

Hipo no le prestó atención. Estaba demasiado ocupado con saltar de arriba a abajo alrededor de su pila de tesoro, sangre bombeando en sus venas y aliviando la agitación creada por un robo exitoso. ¿Quizás era por esto que Camicazi lo hacía siempre? ¡La adrenalina!

“¡E-estaremos bien d-d-durante meses! ¡M-meses, Chimuelo!”

Chimuelo empezó a acomodar sus hallazgos en una desordenada pila, luciendo para nada como la cuidadosa forma cónica que Hipo habría construido.

_ Yo no necesito valores monetarios para sobrevivir, no importa lo que digan tus leyendas. _

Hipo no pareció prestarle atención al gruñido aporte de Chimuelo. Continuó saltando con su sonrisa de tonto en la cara.

“Podría re-rediseñar la aleta de tu cola—¡ha-hacerla mejor! ¡P-p-podría co-comprar ropa nueva!”

Si Chimuelo tuviera cejas, las habría alzado con duda. Seguro, Hipo estaba creciendo, pero no había prisa de conseguirle de esas escamas suaves y removibles.

“N-necesito ropa más oscura para combinar con tus e-escamas,” le explicó Hipo. “Tendremos m-menos r-riesgo de q-que nos v-vean.”

Hablando de eso...

Chimuelo escupió una pequeña flama a su fogata improvisada. Prendió, claro, y una vez encendida, se veía bastante similar a una que Hipo haría. Se sintió orgulloso de su logro.

La repentina aparición de una fogata tomó a Hipo con la guardia baja, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que hacía Chimuelo hasta entonces.

“Vaya... gra-gracias Chimuelo... ¡eso fue m-muy bueno!”

_ ¡Torpe y tonto mamífero, no te quedes ahí! _

Sintiéndose particularmente parental y exasperado con el muchacho, que parecía no ser capaz de cuidarse por sí mismo, Chimuelo lo empujó con la nariz hasta el fuego. Había pasado suficiente tiempo con el humano como para saber que las prendas mojadas impedirían su habilidad de calentarse, así que Chimuelo continuó jalando de su túnica hasta que Hipo lo apartó con la mano.

“Ya voy, y-ya voy,” dijo Hipo con buen humor. Desabrochó su cinturón, tomándose más tiempo de lo normal con los dedos tan entumidos como los tenía, y comenzó a quitarse la ropa pieza por pieza. Desafortunadamente, usó la mayoría de sus prendas para conservar el calor durante su “misión” y ahora solo tenía una túnica gris disponible para lanzar sobre sus pantalones todavía húmedos.

Al menos debió de haber extendido su pila de ropa mojada para que se secara, pero Hipo no podía apartarse de la cálida atracción del fuego. Se agachó y estiró las manos hacia las flamas hasta que el hormigueo pasó y el calor se instaló. 

Chimuelo se colocó detrás de él, dentro del rango del calor del fuego.

De inmediato, Hipo puso sus recién movibles dedos a trabajar y removió el asiento húmedo de la espalda de Chimuelo; cuero mojado no era para nada cómodo.

Chimuelo permitió a Hipo esta tarea, pero cuando el muchacho iba a dejar el asiento lejos del fuego, el dragón se lo impidió con su cola, mandando el asiento a caer sobre la arena como una pila de cuero y cinturones.

“Ugh, ¿y eso por qué?” Hipo gruñó, sobando su estómago. Todo lo que Chimuelo vio era un cuerpo que seguía temblando.

_ Quédate. _

Ojos verdes abiertos de sobremanera se enfocaron en la palidez blanquecina de la piel de Hipo, la sombra enfermiza que había estado tratando de deshacerse desde que Hipo cayó al mar.

Hipo concordó conque alejarse del fuego era la última cosa que quería hacer. Se acomodó entre el dragón y el fuego, recibiendo dos fuentes de alivio de ambos lados.

“Bueno. Y... gracias. Por esto,” hizo un gesto al fuego. “Y por sacarnos del agua. Creo que sobre-estimé mi habilidad de soportar el frío.”

Chimuelo sopló por la nariz su acuerdo.

_ ¿Valió la pena? _

Hipo se recargó contra las cálidas escamas, sintiendo el calor.

“Valió la pena.”

**########**

* * *

**########**

“¿Qué dijiste qué quieres?” El herrero de la ciudad inglesa de Hartlepool se quedó mirando al extranjero como si el muchacho fuera un chiflado.

Hipo estaba acostumbrado a tales miradas. Lo miró fijamente con la barbilla firme.

Era típico de su suerte que finalmente encontrara a un herrero que hablara noruego. Su inglés era malo por decir menos; podía usarlo para formalidades e introducciones, pero preguntar por lo que necesitaba en un lenguaje roto era cerca de lo imposible. Su gaélico era incluso peor.

Incluso entonces, parecía que lo que necesitaba no podía ser transmitido mediante ningún lenguaje.

Su idea era válida; la cuerda se no tardaría en desgastarse, pero el metal era resistente. Forralo con cuero y sería más duradero y cómodo para Chimuelo. La noción era firme... en  _ su _ cabeza.

Técnicamente, tenía la visión mental de cómo hacerlo—pequeñas varas de cilindro atornilladas con suficiente movilidad para crear movimientos como los de una serpiente, y envueltas en una carcasa de cuero. Simple.

O eso fue lo que intentó decirle al hombre.

“No creo que yo pueda hacer eso, chico,” le dijo el herrero local, rascando su calva cabeza. Hipo no sabía si era algo típico de herreros o no, pero este hombre afeitaba su cabeza casi tanto como Bocón. También usaba barba, solo que más oscura, erizada y más recortada en lugar de usar trenzas. El hombre era alto y su pecho de barril mostraba una figura imponente. Su tripa colgaba sobre sus pantalones, pero los brazos desnudos eran poderosamente musculosos. Su piel tenía la apariencia brillante y manchada de hollín de un día de trabajo en el calor y la ceniza.

“Yo sí,” dijo Hipo antes de que pudiera detenerse. Las palabras salieron antes de que su cerebro pudiera 'autorizarlas'.

El hombre lo miró fijamente e Hipo se apresuró a explicarse.

“Es—Soy un herrero.”  _ Aprendiz _ . “Haré algo de trabajo para usted si me deja.”

Estaba en una racha con eso de 'no consultar primero con su cerebro'. Era un extranjero, y estaba loco. Este tipo no tenía una razón para dejarlo trabajar en su forja.

“Soy bueno en detallar cosas,” Hipo hizo de todas formas el intento cuando la expresión del herrero no cambió. Estiró las manos como si eso fuera a probar su valor.

El hombre observó los apéndices mostrados. Largos y delgados, obviamente ágiles, pero acolchado con callosidades de años de trabajo de forja. Era la única señal de que el muchacho había trabajado como herrero. Salvo eso, se veía claramente desgarbado.

También se veía patético al rogar.

“Te diré qué. Primero haces tres días de trabajo para mí, y luego te daré tres días para hacer lo que sea que quieras. ¡Pero todavía tienes que pagar por los materiales!” agregó ante la expresión llena de alegría del muchacho. “El trabajo que harás antes de eso será tu paga por usar mi forja en primer lugar.”

La alegría de Hipo no disminuyó ante la demanda; no había esperado menos.

“¡Muchísimas gracias!”

“Sí, sí,” dijo el hombre restándole importancia. La cara de felicidad lo inquietaba. “¿Qué tan pronto puedes empezar?”

“¡Ahora!”

El hombre suspiró. “Bueno, ya bien, lunático. Tengo una espada que podría usar algo de refinamiento; un noble local la quiere terminada para el cumpleaños dieciséis de su hijo.”

“¡Genial!” Algo que Hipo podía manejar. Excelente. Siempre y cuando no esperara que se pusiera a balancear mazos para probar su durabilidad, estaría bien. En menos de una semana tendría el asiento de Chimuelo reformado y estarían de nuevo en su camino.

¿A dónde? Quién sabe. Esa era la belleza de su libertad.

“Oh, cierto,” dijo Hipo. “¿Tiene algo de cuero por aquí?”

Bien podía empezar con reforzar la aleta de su cola mientras estaba en ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Como vilingo le he dado a Hipo un buen entendimiento de la terminología naútica :)


	5. Chismorreando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Pantaneros llegan a Berk para su trueque anual, solo para encontrarse con las tensiones hasta los cielos. Una lucha se hace paso entre los más jóvenes y Estoico es dejado en sus lamentaciones.

**Chismorreado**

Los Pantaneros navegaron durante dos meses más desde su parada en las Islas Orkney, haciendo su parada anual y final en Berk, lo que los dejaba con suficiente tiempo para completar sus preparaciones de invierno en su hogar. Solo cuatro barcos desembarcaron en ro barcos en el Muelle Gamberro, cargando con suficiente mercancía que rindiera un fructífero intercambio, dejando el resto para llevar a casa.

Como de costumbre, Grandísima Bertha fue la primera en bajar del barco, con postura firme y redonda figura. La multitud de siempre yacía a la espera de darle la bienvenida en el muelle.

“Ah, Estoico, veo que no has cambiado ni un poco. Salvo por ese saco que cargas como estómago,” lo saludó Bertha, siguiendo con una risa estruendosa.

“Bertha,” respondió Estoico de forma brusca. Se agarraron el antebrazo del otro con fuerza para probar la durabilidad de sus huesos. Bertha observó a un par de hombres detrás de Estoico, reconociendo el grupo usual a excepción de uno.

“¿Dónde anda tu muchacho? Tengo a Cami por aquí en algún lado—Camicazi, ven acá— _Por Freya, no puedo tenerla fuera de mi vista ni por un mo_...”

Bertha se detuvo cuando notó las expresiones sombrías dirigidas a ella. Extrajo la conclusión más obvia.

“No... ¿no estará...?”

Con toda honestidad, era un milagro que el muchacho sobreviviera tanto tiempo con lo recurrentes que eran los ataques de dragones. Muchas tribus exteriores había estado a la espera por noticias del chico de Estoico cuando finalmente encontrara su final.

Un silencio tenso pasó, y entonces: “Desterrado.”

Provino del grupo de Gamberros detrás de Estoico, sonando más como una tos.

Bertha alzó las cejas. Ser desterrado podía considerarse un destino peor que la muerte para la mayoría—incluso peor que eso, en especial para alguien como Hipo. Al menos si Hipo moría en batalla podía considerarse como una muerte honorable. No existía honor cuando alguien moría en el exilio.

“¿Desterrado, uh? No puedo decir que me sorprenda,” comentó Bertha sin mucha simpatía. “Siempre pensé que había algo raro con ese muchacho. Algo no estaba bien.”

Al menos su pequeña hija podía defenderse sola, algo por lo cual agradecía a Odín cada día.

Los hombres flanqueando cada costado de Estoico lucieron alarmados por su declaración. Era un acuerdo sin palabras que era tabú mencionar el antiguo hijo de Estoico.

Pero el hombre no mostró señales de furia o incomodidad. No mostró ninguna emoción. Estaba, por falta de una mejor palabra, estoico.

Nadie podía ver lo mucho que Estoico deseaba con desesperación que Bocón no estuviera con las manos atadas en su negocio luego de la pérdida de su aprendiz; no le vendría mal tener a su mejor amigo a su lado, ya que, indudablemente, sería esperado que relatara su memoria más dolorosa a su compañía.

Camicazi surgió desde detrás de las amplias caderas de su madre. Antes de eso, ninguno de los adultos notó su presencia para nada.

“¿Hipo se fue?” dijo en un jadeo.

“Así es. Se fue,” dijo Estoico con voz calmada. “Nos traicionó por los dragones.”

“Él...” Por una vez, Camicazi no supo qué decir. Hace no más de dos meses lo acababa de _ver_ . Claro, había actuado raro... y pensó que era sospechoso que estuviera solo... Pero ni una vez dejó saber que era un _desterrado_ sobre todas las cosas.

La chica luchó por hallar las palabras correctas, su confusión clara en sus rasgos, mirando a los altísimos adultos como si ellos fueran responsables por la ausencia de Hipo.

“Ah, te agradaba, ¿no, chica?” Dijo Bertha, sonando como si estuviera tratando de ser considerada. “Al final estarás mejor sin él.”

Camicazi miró con el ceño fruncido a su madre.

Un músculo en la barbilla de Estoico se movió, pero más allá de eso mantuvo su compostura. Los Ladrones de Pantano eran conocidos chismorreadores—difícilmente distintos a los gitanos, en su opinión—y de este momento al próximo año, todas las islas sabrían del muchacho vikingo que se alió con los dragones.

Lidiar con los chismes desmedidos sobre su hijo durante los primeros días tras su exilio había sido duro, y Estoico por fin había silenciado las charlas con miradas furiosas y amenazas, pensando que haría más fácil su transición a una vida sin un hijo. Pero los susurros que siguieron habían sido mucho más difíciles de soportar. Ya nadie parecía decirlo en voz alta, pero las alegaciones solo se había vuelto peores.

Primero, se contaba que Hipo había sido maldecido por Loki, que los Dioses lo había elegido como conejillo para castigar al pueblo por sus pasadas transgresiones.

Luego, se contaba de que era un espía plantado por los dragones; que la débil mente de Hipo había sido dominada por magia y que había estado pasando secretos a las bestias.

Y finalmente, lo peor: relatos de Valka siéndole infiel durante uno de sus viajes. Después de todo, ¿cómo podía alguien como Hipo el Inútil ser de la progenie de Estoico? La mujer seguramente se había acostado con alguien de menor estatus. Un Sajón, o tal vez un Romano.

Nadie parecía dispuesto a poner la culpa en Estoico. El pueblo amaba a su jefe, prefiriendo culpar a la otra mitad de la sangre de Hipo, y tomó todo el autocontrol de Estoico no descargar su furia con la próximo incauto ciudadano que osara a mirarlo con lástima.

Por supuesto que las teorías alcanzarían a los Ladrones de Pantano, y dentro de dos estaciones, el buen nombre de su esposa sería manchado por los Archipiélagos Barbáricos.

La ira burbujeó bajo su barba trenzada y armadura de púas. En lo profundo de su pecho se agitaba un odio que Estoico luchaba diariamente por mantener a raya. Odio por los dragones, odio por el pueblo, y odio por su hijo. Su antiguo hijo. Ese odio se sentía como una lanza de doble filo, la mitad atorada en su estómago.

La ira burbujeante de Estoico se detuvo cuando la pequeña rubia vestida de negro dio vuelta en su lugar, su largo cabello volando detrás de ella cuando marchó de regreso a la plancha con un propósito.

“¡Voy a volver al barco!” anunció en voz alta. La chica tal vez no poseyera la figura de su madre, pero ciertamente había heredado la potente voz de la mujer.

“¡Camicazi!” Llamó Bertha exasperada. “¡Esa no es forma de tratar a nuestros anfitriones!”

“¡No me importa! Esto va a ser muy _aburrido_ sin Hipo.”

Dejó al grupo de vikingos mirando su espalda.

“Niños. Con los aires tan subidos,” masculló Patón. “Nunca me porté así a su edad.”

**########**

* * *

**########**

Camicazi dijo esas palabras para interrumpir a los adultos; no podía soportar la manera en que su madre hablaba de la ausencia de Hipo como si fuera una bendición disfrazada.

Se imaginó qué tan verdad podía resultar.

Hacer intercambios en Berk no era lo mismo sin Hipo. Seguro, Camicazi podía llevarse _bien_ con otros chicos de su edad (y con _bien_ , quería decir que podía superarlos en batalla de armas). Pero derrotar a todos se había vuelto aburrido después de un tiempo—había un límite para qué tantos oponentes podía encontrar en una isla—y extrañaba el humor seco y bromas ingeniosas que el hijo del jefe podía proveer. Ella podía pensar planes fuera de línea, pero Hipo siempre podía sacarlos más de esa línea.

Como su más reciente plan: el más loco de todos. Y ni siquiera la había dejado saber qué era.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a los Ladrones de Pantano enterarse de los detalles detrás del destierro del heredero de Berk. Porque era tan tabú, todos estaban dispuestos a susurrar sobre ello tras puertas cerradas. Cuando Camicazi se enteró por primera vez que Hipo se había aliado con dragones, montado la espalda de un _Furia Nocturna_ , había estado furiosa.

Tuvo su momento para contarle—con solo ellos dos en la isla, justo antes de que su mamá la llamara—y no le dijo _nada_. No eran los mejores amigos en su limitado tiempo juntos, pero compartían una camaradería, y ella había pensado que al menos se merecía la confianza de Hipo. ¿Acaso el dragón había estado a pocos metros en ese momento? ¿Había estado, sin saber, a un paso o dos de distancia del más elusivo de los dragones?

Nunca lo sabría. Probablemente, jamás volvería a ver a Hipo.

Tenían que quedarse por al menos dos días más antes de ir a casa para pasar el invierno, y, para Camicazi, el tiempo no podía ser más lento. Si no estaba ocultándose en uno de sus barcos, practicando su habilidad con la espada, estaba con los otros chicos de su edad. Y ninguno de ellos era útil para averiguar el razonamiento tras los actos de Hipo.

El principal problema era que, nadie _conocía_ a Hipo, ni siquiera su propio padre, así que nadie lo vio venir. Patán claramente no tenía una relación cercana con su primo, y el único amigo de la infancia de Hipo, Patapez, se había alejado cuando se volvió aparente que tenía que escoger entre Hipo y “los demás”.

Los gemelos veían a Hipo en su mayoría como buena víctima, dirigiendo todo tipo de bromas hacia él cuando eran niños, pero se habían entusiasmado con él por su audacia en los últimos tiempos. También, en momentos, actuaban como si tuvieran envidia de Hipo. Camicazi se encontró conque era fácil relacionarse con ellos.

Por otra parte, esa chica Astrid era escueta y no reprimía su concreto desagrado por Hipo.

...Como en ese momento, cuando Camicazi y Patapez empezaron a conversar sobre las ventajas tácticas de usar un dragón en batalla.

“Pueden moverse más rápido que los vikingos,” dijo Patapez. “Puede que un Gronkle tenga velocidad cuatro, pero algo como un Furia Nocturna tendría al menos un dieciocho. ¡Quizás más!”

La mente de Camicazi estaba enfocada más en los aspectos de la batalla. “Ohhh, qué tal si el dragón dispara algo con fuego, luego lo seguirías con apuñalar algo. ¡Como una manera para asegurarte de la muerte de tu víctima! Nunca he apuñalado algo que ya esté envuelto en llamas...”

“Un dragón solo pertenece al otro extremo del filo de un vikingo,” dijo Astrid cuando no pudo callarse más. Sonaba más que segura, y nadie tenía que preguntar a qué lado del filo se refería.

“Bueno, nadie más ha _intentado_ con el otro lado del filo—además de Hipo, claro...” Patapez vaciló ante la mirada mordaz que Astrid le envió. “E-es decir, hay ventajas qué considerar. Un ataque aéreo podría darte el elemento sorpresa—”

“¿Contra quién?” Lo interrumpió Astrid. Sabiendo que tenía la atención de todos, se encontró con los ojos de cada joven presente. “¡Contra _nosotros_!”

“Hipo regresará,” dijo Camicazi con ligereza. Rascaba algo de tierra de sus uñas con una de sus dagas más pequeñas. “Entonces podrás preguntarle de qué lado está.”

“Espero que nos deje montar al dragón,” dijo Brutacio brillantemente. La sonrisa burlona de su hermana pasó a ser una de emoción.

Astrid miró con disgusto al par. A veces, sentía que hablaba consigo misma.

“Si llega a regresar lo mataremos. Es lo que se hace con los desterrados,” estableció ella, pasando su nueva hacha sobre el hombro. Se tambaleaba un poco, no siendo tan equilibrada o practicada como su vieja hacha, pero se acostumbraría a ella con el tiempo.

Hubo un momento en el que nadie dijo nada...

Hasta ahora había sido sobre _burlarse de la fallida manera en que Hipo abrazó el camino vikingo_ y _mofarse de sus intentos inútiles de encajar, solo para darles las espalda y unirse a los dragones._ Pero nadie— _nadie_ —hablaba de lo que le harían si se atrevía a regresar en los siguientes tres años. Nadie esperaba que regresara. Todos asumieron que la memoria de la falla de hijo de Estoico el Vasto se desvanecería con el pasar de las estaciones. Que, al final, solo sería una mancha negra en la, de otra forma, destacable historia de Berk.

“Uh, claro...” Patán dijo, sonando más desconcertado que seguro.

Prácticamente tenía el título de jefe en la bolsa, y mientras que existía una mínima probabilidad de que Hipo regresara e intentara reclamar su título, Patán no tenía un deseo ardiente por ver a Hipo destruido. No como Astrid. No podía comprender el continuo odio de Astrid hacia su antiguo primo, incluso semanas después de su partida. En ocasiones, tomaba ventaja de su agresiva actitud para tener algo en común al confabularse contra los más débiles. Otras veces, como ahora, su intensidad lo aterraba.

“Nadie va a matar a Hipo,” dijo Camicazi con una inexplicable necesidad de defender a un hombre que no podía defenderse por sí mismo. “¿Cierto, Pez?”

Patapez hizo un gesto de dolor. En su fuero interno, quería estar de acuerdo; sabía que si se enfrentaba al reto, no sería capaz de tomar la vida de Hipo. Y aún así, no podía ponerse a contradecir a sus amigos. Su aceptación en el grupo consistía en su bendito tamaño y su disposición a hacer lo que le decían. Mantuvo los ojos en su postura de pato y no dijo nada.

“No antes de que me de una vuelta, claro,” declaró Brutilda bajo su aliento. Fue lo bastante fuerte para que Astrid la escuchara. La inflexible chica envió a Brutilda una mirada un severa antes de enfocarse en Camicazi.

Hasta el momento, Camicazi había intentado mantenerse neutral respecto a como los otros chicos la veían. Supo que se acababa de ganar un lugar en la lista negra de Astrid.

“Mira, niña,” empezó Astrid, sonando, de alguna forma, como si tratara de imitar a un general de guerra. “Cualquier acuerdo matrimonial que tus padres hayan hecho con el jefe están canceladas. Defender a Hipo no te va a dar ninguna posición aquí así que necesitas rendirte mientras puedas. Tomó su decisión y harías bien en no defenderlo. Especialmente estando aquí.”

Oh no, no lo hizo.

Brutacio jadeó fuerte, soltando un burlón “ _oooooh_ ” sobre el hombro de Patán.

“¿Puedes imaginarte a sus hijos?” Brutacio cacareó. “¡Serían enanos—!”

El lado amplio de una espada lo golpeó en los pies, haciéndolo caer sobre la dura tierra. Brutacio se recostó sobre su espalda, rodando de un lado a otro mientras agarraba su rostro y gemía de dolor. Camicazi mantuvo su agarre en la empuñadura de su arma al acercarse a pisotones a Astrid.

“¡Dejemos algo en claro arpía marimacha con seso de oveja!” Patapez jadeó, Brutilda se vio eufórica y Patán las vio con la boca abierta. Camicazi se acercó hasta tocar la nariz de la otra chica, pero sentía tanta indignación en ese momento que difícilmente le importaba.

“¡No estoy, y nunca he estado, prometida a Hipo! No soy una trepadora social y, _a diferencia de otros_ , no lo necesito. ¡Nací con el privilegio! Soy superior a ti en estatus y habilidad, y si digo que Hipo no será asesinado por alguien como tú, ¡entonces así será!”

Brutacio se sentó, una visible tira roja en su mejilla izquierda, poniendo toda su atención en el conflicto frente a él.

Nunca nadie de la misma edad de Astrid le había hablado con tanto desprecio, y ciertamente, nadie más pequeña que ella. La pequeña forastera la miró fijamente, el desafío brillante en sus ojos. Camicazi en realidad creía en sus palabras, y Astrid sintió otro cambio en su universo—el mismo sentimiento que tuvo cuando Hipo empezó a superarla en el entrenamiento de dragones. Esto no estaba bien, este no era su plan, y esto no era en lo que ella creía.

“Tú y yo, en la arena. Ahora.”

Camicazi le enseñó los dientes.

“Con gusto.”

**########**

* * *

**########**

Estoico dio un trago a su jarra de hidromiel. Puede que fuera su quinta o sexta de la noche, no había mantenido la cuenta.

Era tarde; la mayoría de el pueblo estaba dormida o en la sala del comedor. Normalmente, Estoico estaría en esa sala con los más escandalosos de sus invitados, pero tras casi una semana de jugar a ser el anfitrión, de mantener su fuerte fachada, necesitaba un momento para sí mismo. Estaba sentado en un asiento de roca construida al lado de su casa y miraba a el pueblo, absorbiendo la vista desde la ladera del negocio de Bocón hasta la zona costera de Thatcher. Incluso, si quisiera, podía contar las pequeñas luces oscilantes de las ventanas de los barcos de los Pantaneros.

Sus invitados se marcharían mañana. Se habrían quedado más tiempo, pero después de la pelea tanto Estoico como Bertha decidieron que el reciente (o no tan reciente) escándalo con el hijo del jefe había dejado una atmósfera demasiado oscura.

La pelea... había sido una sorpresa para todo el mundo. Las chicas fueron separadas antes de determinar bien quién había ganado, pero se habían dado una senda paliza. Estoico sabía lo dada que era Camicazi a burlarse y a provocar a su oponente, pero nadie se esperaba ver a la usualmente compuesta chica Hofferson escupir su propia serie de insultos. Estoico casi perdió un buen pedazo de su barba cuando trató de contenerla. Le dio al par una severa reprimenda sobre las relaciones entre pueblos y la tolerancia entre diferentes culturas, pero dejó la disciplina a los padres.

Y el sujeto de su pelea—Hipo—le había dolido más de lo que esperaba. El chico seguía causando problemas incluso en su ausencia.

Estoico no podía entenderlo. Valka y él eran la crema y nata; cualquier hijo de ellos estaba destinado a ser el vikingo perfecto: fuerte, poderoso, capaz y élite. En lugar de eso, Valka había sido raptada antes de que pudieran tener más hijos. Y en su lugar, el único hijo que tenía cuestionaba la tradición y parecía ser incapaz de sumar músculo. En lugar de eso, su único hijo escogió a su enemigo mortal sobre su propia gente...

“Nada salió como debería,” murmuró, mirando más allá del borde de su turbio reflejo, las ondas concéntricas distorsionando el rostro que le devolvía sombríamente la mirada.

“¿De acuerdo a quién?”

Estoico se sobresaltó ante la voz. De alguna manera, la Anciana del pueblo se las había arreglado para escabullirse pese a sus avanzada edad. La pequeña mujer se sentó al lado del enorme hombre sin ser indicada.

Estoico solo la miró. La mujer _rara_ vez hablaba, y cuando lo hacía, era calculado. Una persona a la vez, y en momento de privacidad. Una parte de su desesperación disminuyó.

“Pareces estar en un estado de certeza estos días,” le comentó con los ojos fijos en el cielo y no el pueblo.

No le sorprendía que pudiera ver más allá de su cerrado semblante. No se había convertido en Anciana debido a su edad.

“Bueno, ¿qué esperaba? Después de todo lo que pasó... Todo está tan... Es un desastre...” Cambió su casco para recoger los pelos rojos sueltos antes de volver a colocarlo sobre su cabeza.

“Esperaba que recordaras las advertencias que te hice en el pasado", respondió la Anciana.

Estoico resopló.

“Lo que recuerdo es casarme con la vikinga más hermosa y talentosa del mundo. Recuerdo tomar los deberes de jefe con orgullo. Hice todo bien, como se suponía que hiciera. ¡Lo _tuve_ todo!” barrió con una mano la vista del pueblo. “La mejor vida posible yacía frente a mí y entonces... entonces, uno a uno, todo terminó derrumbándose... Valka... y ahora Hipo...”

Pudo sentir a la Anciana observándolo con una mirada perspicaz, pero Estoico mantuvo sus ojos sobre el pueblo, tratando desesperadamente encontrar algo positivo. Algo que pudiera sacarlo de este destructivo patrón de pensamientos.

“¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando Hipo nació?” le preguntó la Anciana.

Estoico la miró sin entender con ojos enrojecidos.

“Er, claro... sí lo recuerdo,” le dijo con voz baja, recordando las palabras. “Lo recogiste, era tan pequeño y enfermizo, y dijiste, _'este niño—'”_

“ _'—no es un vikingo',”_ lo interrumpió la Anciana. “Y mantengo lo que dije.”

Estoico miró fijamente, sin ver en realidad, a los tambaleante muelles. La noche era tan clara y tranquila que el rechinido de la madera vieja podía oírse desde sus asientos.

Lo recordaba. Oh, qué bien lo recordaba. Fue la primera vez que había sentido tanta ira hacia la Anciana—cuando sostuvo el producto de su unión con Valka y pronunció esa escandalosa predicción.

“¿Cómo lo supo?” le preguntó con voz ronca. “Cómo supo que, incluso entonces, sería...” se detuvo para respirar hondo. “Traté de hacerlo un buen vikingo. Intenté motivar las cosas correctas para detener sus constantes... _preguntas_ y sus... caprichosas fantasías...”

La Anciana sacudió la cabeza. “Las dioses tienen otros planes para él. Tu esfuerzos siempre fueron en vano.”

“¿Planes?” Estoico se burló. “Los dioses no necesitan de alguien como _él_.”

Una delgada y blanquecina ceja se arqueó en su dirección.

“¿En realidad piensas eso?” Sus labios arrugados se estrecharon en una sonrisa. “Yo, Estoico Guerrero Abadejo, soy la médium aquí, no tú. Tú eres un hombre que necesita tener algo más de fe. En todo.”

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para beber su jarra y tomó un gran sorbo del líquido en su interior. Solo entonces Estoico notó que la Anciana había traído su propia hidromiel.

La mujer se enderezó e hizo sonar sus labios.

“Conozco esa mirada... No quieres retarme a un concurso de bebidas, jovencito. Te supero por muchos años en condicionamiento de tolerancia.”

Y por primera vez en meses, Estoico se soltó a reír.


	6. Observado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahí afuera, en la naturaleza, Chimuelo aprende que tiene que deshacerse de algunos de los malos hábitos de Hipo. Hipo recibe un visitante muy inesperado de una manera muy inesperada.

**Observado**

Hipo respiró con dificultad, faltándole el aire. Se le había formado un calambre en el costado hace al menos una media milla y la parte trasera de su tobillo izquierdo palpitaba con cada paso.

“¡V-vamos—! ¡Lo—siento—!” suplicó a su inminente perseguidor. Movió su pie sobre la tierra con la siguiente zancada y realizó un abrupto cambio de dirección. Una gran pata golpeó el espacio donde su cabeza había estado momentos antes.

“¡No sabía que ibas a comértelo! ¡La carne estaba ahí!”

Hipo tomó refugio bajo un grupo de ramas que colgaban algo bajas, su estatura trabajando a su favor. Para su poca fortuna, el grosor de las ramas no fue suficiente para resistir la bola de fuego—y la masa del cuerpo que le siguió—al impactar contra ella segundos después.

“¡Ya te habías comido la mayoría de los restos!”

Hipo sintió el calor aproximándose y se agachó justo a tiempo para evadir la flama disparada sobre su cabeza.

“¡Por la barba de Thor—ah!”

Su intento por defenderse le costó perder el equilibrio con un agujero de conejo. Tropezó, apenas logrando recuperarse antes de que una enorme fuerza lo empujara contra el suelo.

Hipo gimió y empezó a toser. “Chimuelo... No puedo... respirar...”

El dragón cambió de peso de manera que sus patas frontales se cruzaran sobre el torso del muchacho.

“Mejor,” Hipo suspiró, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento. “Pero... en serio... No... no sabía... que ibas a... ah... comerte eso. ¡Solo... lo vi ahí! Llamándome...”

Chimuelo bufó. El aire caliente bañó el rostro de Hipo. El muchacho hizo una mueca.

_Lo sé. Te estaba poniendo en forma._

“¡Oye! ¡Soy bastante rápido! ¡Mira cuánto tiempo te tomó atraparme!”

_Igual pude atraparte._

“Y necesitaste de un agujero de conejo para hacerlo.”

Chimuelo favoreció a Hipo con una larga y mojada lamida al lado de su cara. Su lengua era más suave que la de un humano, parecido a la de un perro: muy resbaladiza y muy babosa.

“¡Ugh, asco! ¡Quítate! Vamos...” Hipo dijo riendo, empujando la cara de Chimuelo con las dos manos. Chimuelo se paró y retrocedió, permitiendo al humano incorporarse sobre sus temblorosas piernas.

“Oof...” Hipo sobó la parte inferior de sus costillas. “Creo que me rompiste una costilla,” le dijo quejándose.

Chimuelo se rio y empujó a Hipo en su costado con la cabeza mientras hacían su camino de regreso al campamento.

_Considera entonces esto un entrenamiento de estamina._

Hipo hizo un gesto de dolor al contacto, y empujó su frente escamosa. “Eres muy malo conmigo.”

Chimuelo le dio su clásica sonrisa gomosa.

_Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte._

Hipo sacudió la cabeza, su sonrisa grande, y saltó sobre la silla de Chimuelo con practicada facilidad.

“Volemos de regreso, horrible abusador. Ya está bastante oscuro.”

El crepúsculo se había acercado durante su retozo por la campiña de Wessex, haciendo que el dúo pareciera nada más que una oscura sombra contra la oscuridad del cielo—a lo más pasables como un producto de la imaginación de alguien.

Aunque agotado por el inesperado ejercicio, Hipo siempre tenía la energía de realizar un par de acrobacias en el aire. Practicó la maniobrabilidad de los controles de pie mejorados, dando giros bruscos y vueltas suspendidas. Aunque más durables, sus reparaciones requerían de ser aceitados de vez en cuando para evitar que rechinaran. Hipo también temía que el balance del peso pudiera ser alterado, y había estado pensando en ideas que nivelaran la carga al otro lado de la silla de montar.

Su vuelo de regreso al campamento tomó tanto tiempo como le había tomado correr. Ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse una vez en el aire; la sensación natural y eufórica que volar les provocaba probaba ser algo de lo que era difícil alejarse.

Eventualmente disminuyeron de velocidad en el área general del campamento e Hipo entrecerró los ojos contra la oscuridad hasta que encontró su localización exacta.

Tan pronto como Hipo desmontó, Chimuelo sacudió sus músculos para relajarlos y esperó a que su humano removiera la silla. Una vez libre, el dragón calentó la tierra con su fuego, amasando las chispas residuales en la tierra antes de acomodarse en su cálida cama.

Hipo entrecerró los ojos con envidia; había estado intentando desabrocharse su arnés de vuelo, pero sus dedos se movían más despacio de lo usual, su corazón priorizando calentar su corazón. La aflojó tras algo de movimiento y arrojó todo hacia su canasta, llenada hasta la cima con el resto de sus pertenencias.

“Parece ser que el invierno nos va a alcanzar antes de que podamos escaparlo,” dijo Hipo, frotando sus entumidos dedos contra los otros.

Chimuelo, canturreando, ladeó la cabeza como si dijera, _'eso es lo que te ganas por ser un frágil mamífero'._

El fuego que Hipo había encendido para hacer su cena había sido reducido a un montón de cenizas brillantes en su ausencia. Hipo sacó su labio inferior mientras observaba la lamentable fuente de calor.

“Supongo que tendré que ir por más madera,” suspiró. Miró a la cálida cama de Chimuelo una última vez, ansiando acurrucarse al lado de su amigo y dormir. Pero sabía por experiencia que se despertaría a mitad de la noche por la necesidad de otra fuente de calor.

No había manera de evitarlo.

“Ahora vuelvo,” dijo a sus espaldas. “O puede que no.”

_Y yo estaré aquí. Sin dudas._

Hipo agarró la capa larga y oscura antes de irse; le daría protección adicional contra el frío y le ayudaría a evitar se detectado por depredadores. Se movió entre los árboles con aprendido silencio, recogiendo buenos candidatos para quemar a lo largo del camino. Cada tercera o cuarta caza, Chimuelo impulsaba a Hipo a conseguirles comida. E Hipo trataba de hacerlo imitando los movimientos de Chimuelo; caminar sobre los dedos de tus pies, sabiendo donde yacían pequeñas ramas y hojas secas, moviéndose con el viento y los sonidos de la naturaleza. Si un criatura diez veces su tamaño podía moverse silenciosamente por el bosque, entonces él no tenía excusa.

Y con solo una daga como arma (se rehusaba a usar el hacha de Astrid aunque seguía cargando con ella) no tenía opción sino mejorar sus habilidades de lanza con ella. Lastimar a un animal con un lanzamiento inadecuado y luego tener que matarla de cerca no era una rutina que le gustaba repetir.

Un suave siseo sonó justo sobre su oreja derecha. Hipo saltó hacia adelante y se volteó. Aspiró y miró fijamente a las hojas inamovibles colgando del árbol. Por un momento nada emergió, y estuvo dispuesto a culpar todo a su imaginación.

Sus hombros se hundieron, aliviados de su tensión, y aumentó el agarre sobre las ramas que había recolectado.

“Con esto está bien,” murmuró. Estaba más que listo para volver con Chimuelo. Habían realizado sus habituales escaneos por la zona varias veces para asegurarse de que no se toparían con ningún humano, pero otro tipo de criaturas permanecían ocultas para sus sentidos _humanos_.

Hipo tomó un solo paso para regresar al campamento. Volvió a escuchar el siseo, y con este un cuerpo cayó de los árboles, golpeando el suelo con un golpe sordo para después alzarse sobre dos patas.

Hipo dio un salto hacia atrás con un grito que sonó demasiado fuerte para sus oídos.

La criatura siseó en su dirección. Hipo luchó con la urgencia de sacar su daga. Por lo que sabía bien podría ser una subespecie de dragón. En muchas maneras tenía la apariencia de un pequeño terror miniatura, estrechándose al menos un metro de su cola a la nariz, con dos regordetas patas traseras y alas con garras como brazos. Cuernos como los de una Pesadilla miniatura adornaban su cabeza. Hipo encontró esta apariencia inquietante.

En lugar de ser razonable y ponerse a la defensiva, Hipo respiró hondo, obligando a su corazón a tranquilizarse y reorganizó la madera bajo un brazo para sostener su mano libre delante de él a forma de aplacarlo.

“Está bien,” le dijo con suavidad. “No voy a lastimarte.”

La criatura volvió a sisear, su larga lengua bífida serpenteando más allá de sus mandíbulas. Los ojos le brillaban de amarillos, atravesando la oscuridad con las pupilas tan abiertas que podrían no haber estado allí en absoluto.

Hipo se movió hacia atrás, todavía con la mano en alto, un paso a la vez.

Un siseo más profundo y ensordecedor reverberó a su espalda. Un aliento caliente le levantó el pelo.

Con un grito agudo—masculino, por supuesto—, Hipo se alejó de un salto y pudo mantener su agarre en la madera para la fogata al borde de sus dedos. Otro extraño dragón apareció desde un arbusto seco, pero este era de un más prominente color café y se veía tan largo como la altura de Hipo.

“Mierda,” Hipo exhaló. Empezó a reconsiderar su acercamiento pacífico cuando el reptil más largo se deslizó hacia él sin despegarse del suelo. Una boca completa de dientes afilados como una sierra brillaron con la última luz que ofrecía el sol.

Lento, movió su mano hacia su cinturón—hacia su daga—mientras retrocedía. Cada vez se daba más cuenta del movimiento ocurriendo ante él y a su alrededor. Había más de ellos, más de esta extraña criatura, y uno a uno se materializaban fuera de la base de los helechos y sobre las ramas de los árboles.

Hipo cerró su mano alrededor de la empuñadura de su arma. No quería atacar; quería conectar con ellos como había hecho con Chimuelo.

El más largo del montón se enroscó, e Hipo se preparó doblando un poco las rodillas, con un discreto pero firme agarre sobre su daga. Tendría que dejar caer la leña, claro, cuando la hora para defenderse llegara, y ese pensamiento lo irritó. Sintió que llamar a Chimuelo los provocaría para atacarlo prematuramente; sintió que _cualquier_ tipo de movimiento repentino por su parte resultaría en su inmediata muerte. Si tan _solo_ pudiera acercarse lo bastante al campamento, entonces tal vez Chimuelo olfatearía que algo iba mal...

El aparente líder de los pequeños dragones volvió a sisear—cerca a un rugido.

“No... se agiten. Ya me voy,” dijo Hipo tan tranquilo como podía.

O bien no le gustó su voz o no le creyó, porque el dragón se preparó extendiendo sus alas.

“Por favor no me hagas lastimarte,” le suplicó. Dejó la civilización por los dragones—o _un_ dragón, en todo caso. No podía _morir_ a causa de uno de ellos.

Hipo sacó parte de la hoja de su cinturón, preparado para empuñarla, y el movimiento puso a las criaturas en movimiento. Soltó los palos de madera y sacó el arma.

Antes de que la cuchilla tocara las escamas, un borrón oscuro se puso frente a él, y el dragón más cercano fue atrapado dentro de unas poderosas mandíbulas.

Chimuelo aplastó a la pequeña criatura con una potente fuerza antes de arrojarla a un lado, listo para recibir el asalto de los atacantes. Chillidos llenaron el aire; reptiles siseando y arañando descendían de todas parteas sobre el Furia Nocturna. Chimuelo fue rápido y preciso al defenderse—ningún movimiento era desperdiciado; cada ataque con su garra daba en el blanco, cada mordisco se aferraba a su presa, y cada latigazo con su cola apaleaba a los dragones contra los sólidos troncos de los árboles.

En ese momento, Hipo solo pudo quedarse parado mirando; la incredulidad de que Chimuelo apareciera dejándolo clavado en su lugar. A veces, a mitad de las caricias y los ronroneos, olvidaba que-en adición con ser su mejor amigo y compañero, Chimuelo era una peligrosa, magnífica y _poderosa_ bestia.

Donde Hipo veía protección, el resto del mundo veía al depredador definitivo.

Las habilidades de cada uno estaba tan separadas que ni siquiera daba gracia.

Para entonces, los pequeños dragones se retiraron al bosque—desapareciendo detrás de ramas y hojas—chillando obscenidades en su lenguaje. La pelea fue breve, sólo tomó segundos para que las muchas criaturas se dieran cuenta de que habían sido superadas y para que Hipo se recuperara.

Chimuelo bufó una última nube de humo tras sus colas.

_Queriendo atacar a mi humano, ¿no?_

Escupió una bola de fuego al inmóvil cuerpo del líder y en segundos, el enfermizo aroma a carne quemada llegó a la nariz de Hipo. El muchacho hizo una mueca. Relajó su agarre sobre la daga.

“Gracias, Chimuelo,” dijo Hipo con voz ronca y llena de gratitud. Chimuelo se frotó contra la base de su barbilla, revolviendo el cabello frondoso de Hipo con su aliento. Hipo, en cambio, envolvió su cabeza con los brazos con apreciación.

_Eres muy iluso. Te conozco. Sé que intentaste hacer amistad con esas alimañas, chico tonto._

“No puedo evitarlo,” dijo Hipo, en un intento de risa. Se dio la vuelta, soltando a Chimuelo de su abrazo, y recogió la madera que había tirado. “Supongo que quiero hacer más amigos.”

Chimuelo gruñó.

_¿Pensaste que eran pequeños dragones tiernos? Eran de menor inteligencia, nada más que ratas. No te habrían entendido._

“Lo siento,” Hipo murmuró.

Chimuelo lo siguió de cerca durante el resto de su recolección de leña. Nada más los atacó, pero Hipo creyó escuchar el fantasma de los siseos en su camino de regreso al campamento.

Tan pronto como consiguió encender el fuego, Hipo se acomodó en su lugar de siempre contra Chimuelo. El gentil subir y bajar del estómago del dragón creó una moción calmante que le trajo una sensación de seguridad. Sacó su diario de bolso y se inmediato empezó a dibujar un boceto del pequeño dragón que acababa de ver. No podía recordar haberlo visto en el manual de dragones, y juzgando por su primer encuentro, supuso que era una criatura de manada muy territorial.

Trató de recordar si había tenido un talón o tres en su garra frontal alada, o aletas en la cola. Esa debería haber sido la primera cosa a la que miró... siendo que aletas en la cola eran especialidad... _ja_...

Hipo no supo cuando su palo de carbón disminuyó en los detalles, no supo cuando se desvió del papel, dejando una lamentable línea negra. No se dio cuenta cuando se le cayó de la mano floja cuando el sueño se apoderó de él.

**########**

* * *

**########**

Hipo se despertó de golpe, sintiéndose inusualmente desorientado—como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar. Seguía estando en su sitio de acampada y la fogata continuaba ardiendo a sus pies, aunque la llama estaba más baja de lo que recordaba.

De alguna manera, el espacio se sentía vacío, como si—

“¿Chimuelo?”

El dragón no se hallaba en ninguna parte. No detrás de él, o contra suyo, o al otro lado de la fogata, merodeando por el campamento.

Hipo se sentó derecho, desconcertado, y algo se movió sobre su regazo. Su diario yacía abierto, la foto de ese pequeño dragón que había enfrentado hace poco sobre las delgadas páginas. Claro, no estaba _seguro_ de si era un dragón, jamás habiendo visto nada parecido antes—

“Un wyvern.”

Hipo jadeó cuando la última cosa que esperaba encontrar en lo profundo de los bosques de las tierras boscosas de Wesses se erguía frente a él—una joven mujer.

Caminó hacia atrás sin levantarse, dejando caer el diario de su regazo.

Ella avanzó un paso hacia él. Un vestido interior de azul profundo rozó la tierra, su dobladillo decorado con una intrincada trenza de oro ocultando sus pies. Broches color turquesa sujetaban un delantal-falda sobre el mismo. Una multitud de cuentas decorativas, de ámbar y de vidrio colgaban entre los cierres. No parecía nada más que una doncella vikinga con su largo cabello castaño que se partía en un par de trenzas gruesas sobre cada hombro, puestas en nudos en la punta igual que Brutilda. Sus ojos azul grisáceo brillaban divertidos.

Hipo no pudo racionalizar una explicación para su repentina compañía y la misteriosa ausencia de Chimuelo que no fuera—

“¿Tú eres Chimuelo?” preguntó como un idiota. Incluso mientras lo decía supo que estaba equivocado. Chimuelo y esta mujer tenían una presencia completamente diferente.

Ella se rio, de forma delicada, cubriendo su boca con la mano.

“¿Piensas que Chimuelo es una hembra?” le devolvió la pregunta. Incluso su voz sonaba irreal. Ligera con la risa y cálida.

Hipo hizo una mueca. “Por Thor, espero que no.”

Considerando las muchas veces que se había bañado en frente del dragón.

“Mi nombre es Gudrid,” se presentó. Avanzó un par de pasos más—tan ligeros como silenciosos.

“¿Dónde está Chimuelo?” Hipo preguntó, rehusándose a bajar la guardia.

Gudrid detuvo su acercamiento cuando lo vio listo para salir corriendo. En vez de eso, levantó su vestido alrededor de ella y se sentó con cuidado en el suelo, a un par de buenos metros lejos de él. Hipo tuvo que preguntarse si tenía frío; no traía puesto ningún abrigo o piel para lo helado de la noche.

“No hay razón para temerme,” le dijo con gentileza. “Soy tu vördr.”

“Mi... ¿qué?” La palabra, mientras que vagamente familiar, escapaba por completo de su comprensión.

“Vördr,” repitió por su bien. “Tu guardián.”

“Y... ¿qué clase de trabajo es ese?” Hipo preguntó. Sin que el escepticismo dejara su tono. Era la distintiva falta del Furia Nocturna la que lo tenía así; de otra manera, no le habría molestado hablar con una chica tan bonita.

Casi estaba seguro de que era más alto que ella, lo cual le gustaba.

El muchacho chasqueó la lengua.

“Siempre eres un cínico, ¿no? Bueno, Hipo, tu alma es mi responsabilidad. Estoy aquí para guiarte en la formación de tu destino.” Ella lo miró a través del velo de su oscuro flequillo. “Los Dioses tienen un plan para ti, Hipo Abadejo.”

Lo absurdo de su declaración golpeó a Hipo, pero se calmó antes de poder burlarse de ella. Miró lejos, hacia el movimiento del fuego, y atrajo una rodilla contra su pecho.

“No soy un Abadejo.”

Gudrid volteó a verlo. “No, supongo que ya no lo eres, ¿cierto?”

Hiccup la miró enfadado y la boca de ella se movió, como si luchara por mantener la cara seria. El rostro todavía infantil de Hipo hacía que parecer intimidante fuera difícil.

“Enfoquémonos más en que lo _sí_ eres en lugar de en lo que no,” dijo Gudrid. Hipo hizo una mueca con la boca.

“Eso es fácil—soy un traidor. Oh no, espera,” dijo burlón. “Soy un cobarde.”

Gudrid frunció el ceño.

“Es suficiente, Hipo.”

Por un momento, Hipo se vio como si eso _no fuera_ suficiente, como si quisiera continuar con su sarcasmo hasta que Chimuelo regresara. Pero sabía que continuar con la mala actitud no lo ayudaría a encontrar al dragón más rápido. _¿Dónde **estaba**?_

Como si fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos—e Hipo sospechaba que podía—Gudrid dijo, “No te angusties por dónde está Chimuelo, está bien. Estoy aquí para hablar sobre tus decisiones más recientes.”

“Oh claro, traición y engaños. Mi futuro es brillante—” Hipo se detuvo ante su mirada de desaprobación. “Uh, perdón.”

“Las decisiones que haces son _únicas_ , Hipo, no pobres. Tienes la habilidad de ver más allá de lo que _sabes_ como verdad, y de averiguar lo que en realidad es esa verdad. Tienes un fuerte sentido de moralidad y compasión, los cuales, mientras vistos desfavorablemente por la gente con la que creciste, importan más allá de este vida.”

“Entonces... ¿todo me irá bien cuando muera?” Hipo supuso. Sonaba de todo menos entusiasmado. “Es... eso es genial...”

Gudrid apretó los labios, quizá dándose cuenta de que no podría convencerlo de dejar su sarcasmo.

“No separes a los mundos entre vida y muerte,” le dijo. “El borde entre ellos es tan grande como es vago.”

“Ahora, escúchame Hipo, puesto que necesitarás entender algunas cosas para continuar por este camino.”

Hipo abrió la boca para preguntar— _¿cuál camino? ¿De qué estaba hablando?_ —pero Gudrid habló antes que él.

“Hay _lazos_ en este mundo—lazos entre almas. Son lo que nos hacen estar _vivos_ en realidad. Y con cada lazo, hay distintas magias que nos atan, y diferentes circunstancias en que los encontramos. Chimuelo y tú tienen este lazo.”

“Magias,” entonó Hipo. Gudrid continuó.

“Demostraron compasión el uno por el otro. Tú lo tuviste indefenso, a punta de daga, y elegiste dejarlo vivir. Él te tuvo, desarmado y bajo sus garras, y eligió dejarte vivir. Y lo que es más, _no tenían razón para confiar en el otro._ Ni formas para comunicarse. Es un lazo de Fe Ciega.”

Hipo no se había dado cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta hasta que volvió a hablar. “¿Fe ciega?”

“Hmm,” Gudrid sonrió, luciendo bastante bonita. “Y la cuerda que los ata es conocido como Comprensión.”

Hipo continuó mirándola fijamente sin entender. Gudrid lo miró de vuelta.

“¿No has notado el cambio de las últimas semanas?” le preguntó.

“¿Cambio...?”

Ella pareció atascada entre la exasperación y el júbilo.

“¿Quieres decir que no has notado el incremento en tu comprensión de Chimuelo?”

La cabeza de Hipo dio un giro, tomado por completo por sorpresa. “Yo... pues, eso es, yo creí... uh...”

¿Era verdad? No podía recordar _escuchar_ a Chimuelo hablar, pero...

De alguna forma, sobre el curso de su tiempo juntos... _sí_. _Podía_ entenderlo. Hipo lo había atribuido a su propia cabeza llenando el silencio para que acertara con las acciones de Chimuelo cuando, en realidad, no había _existido_ un silencio.

Cómo... ¿Cómo no lo había _notado_?

Gudrid observó las expresiones cruzar por su rostro, y sonrió en el momento exacto de su realización. Hipo quizá habría estado más perturbado por su _íntima_ lectura de él—como si se conocieran de toda la vida—pero no tenía cabeza para eso ahora.

“Si estás consciente de eso ahora, lo traerás a colación la próxima vez que hables con él,” dijo Gudrid.

Hipo no pudo contenerse. “Sí, pues, quién sabe cuándo sea eso ya que él parece haber _desaparecido_... ¡y no tienes prisa en decirme cómo!”

En vez de reprocharlo, Gudrid volvió a sonreír, inclinándose hacia adelante, acercando incómodamente sus rostros. Hipo se sorprendió al ver que de alguna manera ella se había sentado a su lado en el transcurso de su discusión.

“Lo verás en un momento,” le dijo con esa liviana y cálida voz. Se acercó a él más. Sus narices prácticamente se tocaban. Su irritación con ella se desvaneció tanto como sus alrededores.

_Hipo no podía moverse, ni pensaba que querría, y el aire respirado sobre sus labios se convirtió en un suave beso..._

Hipo se movió bruscamente, encontrándose de espalda contra el duro suelo. La luz se filtraba sobre él en parches deformes, uno de los cuales caía sobre su ojo derecho con un incómodo ardor. Arrugó el rostro, dándose cuenta de que fue un sueño—un sueño hormonal si pensaba en el final.

Algo largo y suave empujó su cabeza, y un soplos cortos de aire caliente bañaron su frente. Hipo no estuvo alarmado en lo más mínimo.

“¡Chimuelo!” gritó, usando una mano para alejar la enorme cabeza de un empujón, una gran sonrisa fijada en su rostro. Aunque fuera un sueño, Hipo se sintió aliviado de saber que Chimuelo seguía con él.

La sonrisa se apagó al notar el movimiento ansioso de Chimuelo.

“¿Qué pasa, amigo?”

_::¿Qué pasa? ¡Creí que jamás despertarías! ¡Nada de lo que hiciera te despertaba! ¡Te lamí! ¡Lamerte! ¡Tú lo odias! ¡Nada pasaba! ¡Habría pensado que moriste en tu sueño de no ser por tus ronquidos!::_

Hipo infló las mejillas.

“¡No ronco!”

_::Sí lo haces::_

“No, yo no—¡no jugaré ese juego! _No_ ronco, y más que eso, _pasa_ que estaba a mitad de un sueño muy, _pero muy_ bizarro donde una mujer estaba... y... y... ¿Chimuelo...?”

_::¿Sí?::_

“Puedo entenderte...”

_::¿Sí? ¿Y?::_

“No, quiero decir... ¡Que _puedo_ entenderte! Escucho lo que estás diciendo.”

Era extraño. _Tan extraño._ Los labios del dragón—su hocico—no se movieron, pero las palabras resonaron, no en su cabeza, sino en el aire que lo rodeaba. Como si Chimuelo le hablara en voz alta. No como algo... tangible.

Chimuelo guardó silencio un momento, y entonces:

_::¿No siempre me entendías?::_

Hipo negó con la cabeza.

“No. Solo tenía una sensación de qué era lo que querías decir. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos? No percibía nada de ti. Y luego... luego sí pude, más o menos... Nunca creí...”

Chimuelo gimió. _::Eso hace que ciertos momentos sean más comprensibles. Pensé que era porque no eres más que un idiota::_

Eso ofendió a Hipo. “¡Oye! Eres _tú_ quién no se dio cuenta que no podía entenderte.”

_::¡Perdona la consideración! Eras el primer humano con quién he intentado en la vida comunicarme::_

“¡Así es! Y _tú_ eras el primer humano con el que _yo_ he intentado hablar. Por eso... ¡no presumas!”

Chimuelo resopló con la nariz. Hipo tuvo la sensación de que le hacía gracia.

 _::Esto explica por qué ningún otro humano responde a los dragones. Supongo que los humanos no entienden nada más que palabras verbalizadas::_ Ante el complacido asentimiento de Hipo, Chimuelo preguntó, _::Entonces, ¿cómo es que tú llegaste a entenderme?::_

“¡Oh! Claro, esto te va a encantar—” Hipo comenzó, listo para informar a su amigo sobre su vördr—a quién él _seguía_ sin creerle mucho. Se detuvo, notando el diario abandonado descansando boca abajo sobre su rodilla. “Pero primero...”

Lo recogió, lo volteó en la última página usada, y sobre el boceto escribió: **Wyvern**.

Sonrió, cerró de golpe el libro, y miró de frente al impaciente dragón. Tenía la sensación de que había otro lado de los dragones que estaba a punto de descubrir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/A** : **Nota**
> 
> ::Diálogos:: son, si no lo han notado, el método de cómo Chimuelo se comunica, inspirado por Fjordmustang (¡lean sus trabajos si aún no lo han hecho!)
> 
> Además, aquí es donde toda la mitología vikinga viene a colación. Será un tema de transfondo por la mayoría de la historia.


	7. Abordado

**Abordado**

Volvieron a pasar la noche en vela—cubiertos por el color del cielo antes del atardecer—con Hipo siendo obstinado sobre llegar hasta la costa suroeste de Wessex a primera luz del día. Quería tener un día completo para descansar antes de atreverse a cruzar el Canal Inglés. Estaba mucho más preocupado sobre esto que Chimuelo, quien encontraba la preocupación de Hipo más que insultante.

“¿Y qué edad tienes?” Le preguntó Hipo. Las preguntas que se le habían ocurrido hasta el momento habían sido nada más que inofensivas y poco personales, como si quisiera solidificar su comprensión sobre Chimuelo desde los cimientos.

_ ::¿Edad?:: _

Hipo se encontró con el problema de comunicación en el pasado: donde los dragones tenían distintas frases o métodos para tener un seguimiento de cosas que los humanos encontraban importantes.

“¿Cuántos… inviernos has visto?” intentó esta vez.

Un momento de silencio transcurrió antes de que Chimuelo entendiera que Hipo trataba de medir su tiempo pasado desde que incubó.

_ ::No puedo decir con seguridad. La mayoría de mi vida la he pasado con mi manada, y no medimos el tiempo con tus estaciones—: _

“¡Aguarda!” Lo interrumpió. “¿Existen otros Furia Nocturnas?... Ah, claro que hay si tú existes. Es decir, no puedes haber sido el único… ¡Perdón! ¡Perdona! Sueno como un idiota, lo sé. Pero siempre pareciste ser el único que atacaba el pueblo. Supongo que… que llegamos a imaginarte como un único símbolo…”

_ ::Hmm. No que me moleste. Es agradable que te muestren la reverencia apropiada:: _

Hipo resopló. Después tosió, habiendo inhalado por accidente una nube por la que pasaron.

Había algunas cosas que el par no había abordado, tales como la guerra.

Surgiría con el tiempo—Hipo no podía evitar hablar de Berk por siempre—pero Chimuelo encontró refrescante que Hipo hablara de la guerra de manera tan casual, como si ellos dos fueran algo separado de sus pasados. Su humano parecía más preocupado con el tema de su manada.

_ ::Es porque era el único de mi especie en la región::  _ Chimuelo pausó, preguntándose por dónde empezar.  _ ::Déjame decirte algo sobre mi manada… TatqiqKivgaq—Furias Nocturnas, como ustedes humanos nos pusieron—son un clan de… nómadas. Somos nómadas periódicos. Tenemos dos… ¿momentos? ¡Ciclos! Tenemos dos ciclos. Como tus Inviernos y tus Veranos. Nos referimos a ellos como Encantos: el Reposo y el Errante. _

_ ::Gran parte de nuestro tiempo lo pasamos en una tierra a la punta del mundo, donde el sol no aparece durante muchos, muchos patrones de luna. Ése es nuestro llamado Reposo. Mi especie es apta para evitar la luz a toda costa. No fue sino hasta que me separé de mi manada que aprendí a vivir bajo su calor:: _

“Increíble,” Hipo exclamó. Cualquier otra palabra se le escapó por un momento.

Había pasado solo un día más o menos desde el sueño-visión, e Hipo sintió que jamás superaría la incredulidad de tener semejante fuente de conocimiento a su disposición. La voz que escuchó—profunda, vacilante,  _ juvenil _ —las palabras que podía intercambiar con un  _ dragón _ , eran su única prueba de que Gurdid—el sueño—fue real.

El viento golpeándole el rostro le aseguró que este  _ momento _ no era un sueño.

“Así que… Migras durante las noches—digo,  _ migrabas _ , supongo. Tus ciclos eran diferentes… no en años, como contamos nosotros. ¿No tienes forma de saber cuánto tiempo has estado vivo?”

_ ::El color marca donde un dragón se encuentra en vida. Para mi especie, los incubados son azules, y muy brillantes, incluso bajo el brillo de las estrellas. Adultos maduros están ausentes de todo color…:: _

“Negro,” Hipo aportó.

_ ::Sí, negro. En cuanto más tiempo pase en nuestra vida es negro:: _

Tenía sentido para Hipo; los humanos también pasaban la mayoría de su vida considerados como “adultos maduros”.

_ ::Cuando empezamos a llegar a la extinción de nuestro tiempo en este mundo, lo negro se borra. Aquellos que viven con escamas borrosas son considerados con alta estima:: _

“El cabello humano se hace gris cuando envejece,” Hipo aportó en voz alta. Sintió que ‘gris’ era el color al que Chimuelo se refería cuando hablaba sobre borrarse. “La Anciana de nuestro pueblo es considerada la más sabia, y es completamente gris.”

_ ::¿Acaso el cabello humano es indicador de edad?:: _

“En la mayoría de los casos,” Hipo concedió. “No empezamos teniendo mucho cuando nacemos, y sigue creciendo a partir de ahí. Pero bien, alguna gente pierde su cabello antes de perder su color.” Recordó el cabello de Bocón cediendo tan rápido que el hombre empezó a rapar toda su cabeza.

Hipo miró a las escamas de Chimuelo. Todavía estaba oscuro, el sol no había empezado a salir, pero no necesitaba luz para saber que seguían brillando con un tinte azul. ¿Quería decir que Chimuelo seguía siendo joven?

La idea complació a Hipo; se sintió más conectado con su mejor amigo, ya que ninguno de los dos eran adultos maduros todavía.

En otras formas, los dejaba a los dos en mundos distintos. Algo le dijo a Hipo que él moriría mucho, mucho antes que Chimuelo.

_ ::¿Cuántos inviernos has visto tú?:: _

La pregunta de Chimuelo lo sacó de su cabeza.

“Este será mi dieciseisavo,” Hipo dijo, sonando distraído. Al llegar Þorri, habría sido considerado un adulto legal en Berk. Habría tenido el derecho de hablar durante el Løgting y de guiar sus propias cacerías.

No que estos derechos hubieran sido fácilmente ejercidos con  _ su _ reputación.

_ ::Eso no es mucho, ¿o sí?::  _ Chimuelo sonaba como si hubiera estado en sincronía con el tren de pensamiento anterior de Hipo.

Hipo sacudió la cabeza, el fresco aire pasando por su cabello como dedos fantasmas, y pasó la mano por las escamas del cuello de Chimuelo. Azules y negras. Aún joven.

“Creo que, comparado a tí, no.”

_ ::Desde que me separé de mi manada, me he quedado durante más de dieciséis inviernos. Había un—¿jefe?—diferente, sí, jefe diferente a tu padre:: _

Hipo se mordió el labio. “Así que podrías ser mayor que mi papá.”

_ ::Y mi tiempo alrededor de sus islas no era mucho comparado a mi tiempo con mi manada::  _ Chimuelo admitió.

Hipo se rio, sintiéndose vacío, “Y sigues siendo un poco azul.”

_ ::¿Pasa algo malo?:: _ Chimuelo preguntó por costumbre más que nada. Sabía lo que Hipo sentía, porque él lo sentía también: la pesada y dolorosa realización de su eventual separación. El tiempo y la naturaleza terminarían por separarlos y no lo podrían evitar.

::Los humanos no viven tanto tiempo… la mayoría solo llega a los sesenta o setenta a—digo, inviernos. Al menos que algo no nos mate primero.”

_ ::No sobreviviré mucho sin tí:: _

Hipo tuvo que sonreír. Se inclinó hacia adelante y descansó su peso sobre sus brazos cruzados encima de la cabeza de Chimuelo. Su talón se movió a una nueva posición cuando los vientos cambiaron y continuaron deslizándose suavemente bajo las nubes.

“Creí que dijiste que la aleta de tu cola crecería con el tiempo. ¿Acaso cincuenta años no son suficientes?”

Una de las primeras cosas que le preguntó a Chimuelo fue si su cola todavía le dolía. La respuesta había sido ‘ _ no’ _ . Chimuelo le había informado que, mientras que los dragones podían regenerarse, era un proceso largo. Un dragón derribado jamás sobreviviría lo suficiente cuando se trataba de restaurar su habilidad de vuelo.

Gracias a Hipo, Chimuelo podía ser la excepción.

Chimuelo también sonrió, saboreando la comodidad del peso de su humano sobre su espalda.

_ ::Podrías decir que… apenas lo suficiente. Pero no me refería a mi cola:: _

El horizonte empezaba a aclararse con la llegada del amanecer y el mar golpeaba la costa, tenue pero audible. Firme líneas delgadas de humo eran visibles a solo un par de rôsts, sin duda alzándose de un conjunto de chimeneas.

Nada seguro de qué decir, Hipo tragó, se enderezó, y puso una mano sobre la corona de Chimuelo.

Con una exhalación, dijo, “Armemos aquí el campamento, antes de que nos acerquemos demasiado a ese pueblo.”

Juntos, se inclinaron a la izquierda y bajaron. Hipo siempre se aseguraba de que hubiera bastantes árboles para que Chimuelo es escondiera; lo suficientemente lejos de la civilización para evitar una detección sorpresa, lo suficiente cerca en caso de que necesitara ir al pueblo.

El muchacho bajó del asiento y aterrizó sobre la dura tierra antes de que las patas de Chimuelo tocaran el suelo. El aire sabía a invierno para él y no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que comenzara a despertar con sus mocasines cubiertos de escarcha. También necesitaría algo para cubrir su rostro pronto ya que no creía que su nariz y mejillas pudieran soportar mucho más abuso.

“Así que, ¿por  _ qué _ te separaste?” Hipo preguntó mientras se removía el arnés. Estaba contento de deshacerse de este; las orillas duras de las hombreras habían empezado a hundirse en su clavícula y entorpecía la movilidad de sus brazos. Un reajuste era necesario.

_ ::Esa es… una historia importante:: _

Hipo pudo escuchar la vacilación, la incertidumbre. Le dio la espalda a su equipamiento. “¿Cómo?”

Chimuelo se encontró con los ojos de Hipo y dijo,  _ ::Tiene que ver con la guerra:: _

Esto captó la atención de Hipo. Su miedo de abordar este tema con Chimuelo estaba basado en su mayoría por la inhabilidad de encontrar puntos en común o razón. ¿Qué pasaba si, llegados a eso, ambos eran más fieles a su propia especie? ¿Qué pasaba si una conversación tenía el poder de separarlos? Ya había renunciado a mucho como para perder a Chimuelo también.

Hipo bajó al suelo, cruzando las piernas, rebotando sus rodillas.

_ ::Estaba cazando con mi manada:: _ Chimuelo empezó, consciente de la precaución de Hipo,  _ ::para llevar la presa a los que son Azules y Borrosos, y viajé más al sur de lo normal. Supongo que era algo arrogante entonces; solíamos competir en quién llevaría la presa más grande, o la más peligrosa. A lo lejos, en el norte, tenemos yetis y narvales, y una gran variedad de la presa típica y aburrida como la que derribé antes. Pensé que con desviarme un poco, podría encontrar alguna criatura nueva y exótica. Como un troll o un eachy, o algún dragón más débil, como los zomok—:: _

“Chimuelo,” Hipo interrumpió, una sonrisa ligera asomándose en los labios. “Estás divagando.”

El dragón pausó, el ceño en línea recta sobre sus ojos.

_ ::Jamás acostumbraba divagar antes de conocerte… pero, bueno. En mi esfuerzo por opacar a mis hermanos, caí en una trampa:: _

Hipo se enderezó en su lugar, pensando en su propio artilugio que había tomado a Chimuelo desprevenido.

El dragón pareció inhalar, como si se llenara de valor antes de continuar.

_ ::La única cosa que recuerdo con claridad es un zumbido y un… un jalón. Después, fue como si mis orejas y ojos fueran enterrados bajo una gruesa capa de nieve, y la única cosa de la que estaba seguro era que tenía que mantenerla contenta::  _ Agachó sus orejas sobre la cabeza al recordar a la seductora que le había arrebatado un pedazo de su vida.  _ ::Te atrae hacia Ella con un gran efecto hipnótico… y desde ese momento, todo lo que sientes es… es esta enferma… Una enferma alteración de miedo y gratificación…:: _

“¿Ella?” Hipo preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos. La explicación menos que coherente del dragón lo dejó más que confundido. Chimuelo hablaba de forma figurativa, con una inquietud que ponía a Hipo de los nervios.

_ ::Un demonio. Al este de tu viejo pueblo, entre otras tierras. Yace en el interior de una roca llameante. Ahí es donde nos guardaba, donde nos almacenaba, cuales sobras de comida esperando a ser usadas. Tiene una técnica, esta magia que… nos… nos esclaviza. Estamos a su merced, para hacer su voluntad, para alimentarla con tal de no ser su alimento… Hasta el día de hoy, no puedo comprender cómo podía reducir las mayores mentes a papilla. En su momento, no me había dado cuenta, por supuesto… pero después de haber escapado— _ **_ahora_ ** _ —me enfurece hasta más no poder:: _

“Entonces, ¿estaban siendo controlados?” HIpo preguntó en voz queda. Eso… cambiaría todo. Todo sobre la guerra, sobre por qué peleaban…

Hipo saltó hacia su equipaje y empezó a lanzar ropa y sacos con dinero hasta que emergió con un mapa. Algunas áreas estaban borrosas por el uso, pero además de eso era legible.

Lo desenrolló en el suelo frente a Chimuelo.

“Dijiste que era al este de Berk.” Hipo pasó un dedo de la isla hacia la derecha. “Pero equidistante de otras masas de tierra… suena como que esta cosa está estacionada donde el Mar Norte y el Mar Noruego se encuentran… eso le daría acceso a los asentamientos vikingos más prominentes… es ingenioso.” Hipo se sentó sobre sus piernas y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

_ ::Un dragón preferiría ser derribado por un humano que tener a un humano cazar por él::  _ Chimuelo refunfuñó.  _ ::Nos humilló sin que siquiera nos diéramos cuenta:: _

Chimuelo se acostó en la tierra, sus patas frontales dando en dirección a las rodillas de Hipo, no molestándose en quemarla primero como acostumbraba. Hipo podía decir que el dragón estaba sumido en un enigma, sopesándolo una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. Era una mirada que había tenido varias veces en el pasado, pero hasta ahora, Hipo no había tenido idea de su proceso de ideas.

Mientras observaba las garras de Chimuelo rasgar inconscientemente la tierra, Hipo se dio cuenta de golpe cómo toda esta situación había plagado la cabeza de Chimuelo desde su primer encuentro. Conociendo a Chimuelo tanto como lo hacía, Hipo temía que el dragón encontrara alguna falta en sí mismo y que se culpara por la captura y continua opresión por su propia debilidad mental.

“¿Por qué no volar fuera de rango?” Hipo cuestionó, tratando de darle sentido a las cosas. “¿Habría ido tras de ti?”

Chimuelo bufó ante la idea de Ella moviéndose lejos de su gallinero.

_ ::Solo haría que aquellos de mentes más débiles fueran tras uno—no que alguien lograra llegar tan lejos. Se aseguraba de que te mantuvieras dentro de su alcance; tenía áreas específicas bajo su control, ciertos pueblos humanos que eran alternados para proveer alimento. Una vez que Ella se colaba en tu cabeza, no había ideas para escapar. Difícilmente creías que había algo mal hasta que estabas fuera de su control::  _ Chimuelo conectó sus ojos con los de Hipo y el muchacho podía haber jurado que sintió la gratitud que Chimuelo trataba de transmitir.  _ ::Hipo… cuando me diste con aquella… arma, me sacaste de su rango—antes de que Ella o yo pudiéramos hacer algo. Un minuto era una rutina nocturna y de pronto… bueno, dolió, pero la realidad dolió todavía más. ¡Y tan abruptamente! Pero la tenía a mi  _ **_alcance_ ** _ , seguía libre y eso es todo lo que importa. Yo… habría renunciado a la aleta de mic ola solo por eso:: _

Hipo se mordió el labio y encontró difícil continuar sosteniendo la intensa mirada de Chimuelo. No sabía qué decir, cómo responder. No podía de repente dejar de sentirse culpable porque Chimuelo encontró que la pérdida valía la pena por su libertad. La necesidad de Hipo por encajar quizá haya sido lo que lo llevó a Chimuelo, y quizá lo haya librado de una vida de ataduras en una isla que nunca lo habría aceptado, pero nunca, jamás podría sentirse justificado por quitarle a Chimuelo la independencia de volar.

“Así que… esta “guerra” en realidad está a las manos de un demonio,” Hipo se forzó a sí mismo a continuar. “Es matar o ser matado para ambas partes. Los humanos son víctimas y los dragones son las herramientas; en realidad no necesitamos estar luchando los unos con los otros…” Finalmente encontró la mirada de Chimuelo. “Si ella desapareciera, entonces los dragones…”

_ ::Se irían, me imagino, probablemente para regresar a sus propios nidos. Como yo, la mayoría de los dragones fueron atrapados como moscas en una red de araña. Esta red que no podemos ver y contra la que no podemos luchar. Lo que empezó con algunos nidos ha crecido en un ejército de cientos de esclavos. Y cuanto más la alimentamos, más poder gana, y el ciclo preservará. Esto es algo que necesita parar, porque solo empeorará con el tiempo. Quién sabe cuánto más esto vaya a continuar, y quién sabe cuando más sea antes de que algo más que solo los vikingos sean su objetivo:: _

“¿Y tú piensas que nosotros somos los que debemos romper el ciclo?” Hipo preguntó, su voz cayendo una octava. Chimuelo respondió con un lento asentimiento.

_ ::Dadas las circunstancias, yo diría que somos los únicos que saben lo que está pasando. Quizá seamos los únicos que  _ **_puedan_ ** _ detenerlo:: _

Hipo se frotó la nuca con la mano y miró hacia al cielo. El largo flequillo cayendo sobre sus ojos. Los cerró con fuerza ante la implicación. “No… no creo estar listo para volver...”

_ ::Sé que no lo estás:: _

Hipo sonrió, agradecido por el inquebrantable apoyo de Chimuelo. Por supuesto, sospechaba que Chimuelo tenía sus propias reservaciones; que seguía tratando de hacer las paces con su propia esclavitud antes de poder enfrentarse de nuevo con el demonio.

“Creo que ambos tenemos el derecho de ser algo egoístas,” Hipo dijo, haciéndose hacia adelante para colapsar sobre el suelo al lado del dragón. Se giró, mirando hacia el cielo de rosa claro y encontrándose de pronto con una nueva ola de optimismo naciendo en su interior.

“Pero tal vez un día, cuando estemos listos, volveremos y salvaremos a todos.”

_ ::Sí, porque siempre hemos querido ser héroes::  _ Chimuelo dijo, con su siempre creciente sarcasmo. Descansó la cabeza sobre sus patas cruzadas y observó a su humano.

Hipo golpeó el hombro del dragón con su puño. “Si lo piensas bien, lo  _ hicimos  _ en algún punto. Ambos hicimos todo lo posible por lucirnos con nuestras tribus.”

_ ::Sí, y si lo  _ piensas  _ bien, no salió muy bien que digamos para ninguno de los dos, ¿o sí? Esto de ser héroe trae más problemas de los que vale la pena, en mi opinión:: _

“Yo diría,” Hipo dijo animado, sintiéndose mucho más ligero que hace un momento. “Que podemos ser no-héroes. Los salvaremos cuando estemos bien y preparados.”

_ ::¡Ánimo! ¡Ánimo!::  _ llegó la aprobación debajo de él en un pequeño rugido.

“Tendré que conseguir algo de hidromiel para que podamos hacer brindis en casos como este.”

Chimuelo pareció sonreír con la mirada, y movió la cola con tal de dejarla caer sobre el rostro de Hipo. El muchacho la sacudió entre risitas.

_ ::Claro, basta con los temas pesados y serios. Quiero saber, justo ahora, lo que ustedes humanos estaban pensando cuando profanaron las carnes al frotar granos y plantas sobre ellas para después quemarlas. Y por qué, por el amor por todo lo que tiene alas y escamas, atrapan algo para después no comerlo. ¡No me extraña que los saqueen por su comida cuando la dejan al aire libre donde cualquiera podría cogerla!:: _

“¡Está bien, bueno!” Hipo profirió cuando Chimuelo lo pinchó en el costado con una garra. “Primero que todo, se llama sazonar y cocinar. Tenemos un muy… delicado sentido del gusto, ¿de acuerdo? Las cosas tienen que tener buen sabor. Además, cocinar la carne la hace más deliciosa—”

_ ::¿Cómo puede ser más fácil de comer cuando está dura y sin sabor? ¡Queman toda la sangre cuando la ‘cocinan’!:: _

“¡No empieces! ¿Los has visto?” Hipo se sentó y jaló brevemente de las orillas de su boca para mostrar dos series de dientes sin punta. “¡Estos son mis débiles y pequeños dientes humanos! La carne necesita estar suave para que pueda masticarla y ese es el propósito de cocinarla.”

_ ::Ridículo… Déjame verlos otra vez.” _

Hipo obedeció, sintiéndose torpe pero entusiasta por su tonta conversación. Era edificante, y exactamente lo que necesitaba luego de la bomba que fue la información que recibió. Ahora no era el momento de tomar decisiones de vida o muerte o de preocuparse sobre quién sobrepasará la vida del otro. Ahora el momento de disfrutar su juventud con su mejor amigo.

Chimuelo movió su rostro a centímetros de la de Hipo mientras observaba los dientes.

_ ::Jamás he visto dientes humanos así de cerca:: _

“E’ oque do ajacamo’ ‘on ‘aj ‘oca ají ‘e ajiejas.”

_ ::Creí que por lo menos las de atrás serían más afiladas. Es un milagro que siquiera puedas comer::  _ Chimuelo continuó al tiempo que su voz revelaba su sincero asombro.  _ ::¡Son como pequeños bloques de marfil alineados! Qué curioso…:: _

Hipo cerró la boca e hizo una mueca. “Son buenos para masticar… y sonreír sin aterrorizar a las personas.”

_ ::Yo me aterrorizo cuando sonríes. Usualmente, precede a que harás algo estúpido.” _

En respuesta, Hipo sonrió. Una gran y amplia sonrisa, con ojos que destellaban astucia. Chimuelo bajó sus orejas un poco.

_ ::¿Qué?:: _

Hipo se lanzó hacia el dragón, saltando sobre su espalda y envolviendo el cuello de Chimuelo con sus brazos en una especie de agarre. No fue sencillo, viendo cómo una mano solo podía agarrar su otra muñeca sobre el contorno de esta, y por las inmediatas sacudidas de Chimuelo, haciendo que sujetarse fuera todavía más difícil.

“¡Dime! ¿Esto es estúpido?” Hipo se rio, aferrando las rodillas con fuerza detrás de la unión de las patas frontales de Chimuelo para asegurar su lugar del corcoveo.

_ ::A eso iba::  _ Chimuelo replicó, consciente de no golpear a su jinete por accidente contra un árbol—o al menos, no muy fuerte.  _ ::¡Pero no puedes soportar mucho más antes de que te tire!:: _

“¡Tal vez no tenga que hacerlo!”

Chimuelo pudo sentir firmes dedos expertos rascarlo alrededor del hueso de su mandíbula cuando no intentaban mantener el peso de Hipo sobre él.

_ ::¡Oh, no, no lo harás!:: _

Chimuelo se retorció tan rápido dentro de la sujeción de Hipo que el muchacho lo recordaría incluso años en el futuro, y escapó exitosamente del agarre de sus piernas. Dentro de la misma moción fluida, el dragón se las arregló para jalar el lado de la camisa de Hipo con sus dientes y sacudió la cabeza hacia el otro. Hipo fue arrancado del cuello de Chimuelo, el movimiento propulsándolo hasta caer de espalda sobre la sólida tierra.

“¡Guh—!” Hipo jadeó cuando se quedó sin aliento. No tuvo el aire suficiente para gritar cuando un gomoso y húmedo hocico se cerró a los lados de su cabeza. Saliva mojó su cabello, incluso bloqueando su visión, e Hipo supo que su cabeza estaba dentro de la boca del dragón.

Hipo empujó la nariz de Chimuelo mientras escuchaba:  _ ::Te acabo de morder la cabeza. Gané:: _

Chimuelo pensó que el cese de la lucha de Hipo fue un claro signo de rendición y empezó a contar otro triunfo a su favor. Eso fue, hasta que sintió las familiares uñas rascar debajo de su barbilla y se perdió en el puro placer.

Momentos después cuando sus sentidos regresaron, y Chimuelo se encontró mirando confundido a la imagen de Hipo frotando sus mangas sobre las partes más empapadas de su cabello.

“Eso fue asqueroso,” Hipo gruñó cuando notó la mirada de Chimuelo.

_ ::Eso fue un golpe bajo:: _

“Mi cabeza huele como a pescado.”

_ ::Tu cabeza sabe como a victoria. Ya estabas técnicamente muerto, así que lo que hiciste no cuenta:: _

“¿Y si pasa que alguien caminaba por aquí y te veía con mi cabeza en la boca? Te habrían atacado de inmediato.”

_ ::Solo no quieres que vuelva a hacerlo. Sabes que lo haré, en especial considerando lo mucho que no te gustó.” _

“Aw, rasgaste mi túnica,” Hipo continuó como si no hubiera escuchado y se giró hacia su amigo. Sacó la mano por la abertura de la tela. “¡Mira esto!”

_ ::Se ve mejor, creo yo:: _

Hipo apretó los labios. Luego suspiró.

“Ni modo, igual estaba planeando ir al pueblo. Siempre puedo abastecerme para el largo camino mientras pueda seguir más o menos comunicándome. Añadiré una nueva túnica a la lista.”

_ ::Y nuevos… zapatos::  _ Chimuelo agregó.  _ ::¿No dijiste que tus pies empezaban a doler?:: _

“Hmm, sí,” Hipo dijo pensativo mientras miraba hacia sus pies. Los dedos gordos habían estado entumecidos por un tiempo y ya había estrechado el cuero hasta más no poder; las suelas se estiraban demasiado por la costura rota. “Bueno, parece ser que hace bastante luz para ir. Seré un espectáculo digno de ver…”

Fue hacia sus cosas y sacó una capa color piel, la lanzó sobre sus hombros, y luego la ató un saquito de dinero a su cinturón.

“ _ ‘¿Qué tal suena mi Inglés?”  _ Hipo dijo en el idioma. “He estado practicando.”

_ ::Te lo he dicho: no puedo escuchar un idioma diferente. Pero suenas mucho menos inteligente, si eso ayuda:: _

Hipo lo miró sin emoción. “Gracias, debo de estar haciendo algo bien. Te veo en un rato… ¡Y trata de no meterte en problemas!”

Chimuelo observó a Hipo internarse en el bosque, todavía sacudiéndose el cabello.

_ ::No prometo nada. Y recuerda traerme algo de pescado:: _

“¡No prometo nada!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/T** : En caso no entendieran el ininteligible diálogo de Hipo: "Eso es porque no atacamos con las bocas así de abiertas."
> 
>  **N/A** : **Chimuelo conoce lo que son las estaciones, y cómo la mayoría del mundo las usa para medir el tiempo, pero creció sin tener que hacer uso de ellas/verlas por él mismo así que no tiene idea de qué "edad" tenía para un humano.


	8. Eludido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parece ser que Hipo no puede sino meterse en problemas donde sea que vaya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N/A** : Solo una nota rápida antes de esta escena... los idiomas que NO ESTÉN en noruego, incluso si Hipo puede entenderlos, estarán en " _itálica_ ". ¡Continúa!

_ “Caída de árbol, ¿no?” _

La mujer de mediana edad le dio a la túnica deshilachada una sacudida y la sostuvo frente a ella. Oscuros ojos suspicaces pasaron sobre las orillas de la rasgadura, no encontrando señas de corteza en tensada costura.

_ “Sí,”  _ el muchacho sin camisa frente a ella dijo con resolución. Su confianza de seguro venía de saber lo que la palabra significaba en lugar de confirmar su historia.

Incluso sin su acento, Winifred Hallows sabía que este tipo Hiksti no era de por aquí—en especial con un nombre como ‘Hiksti’. Su piel parecía recién lavada y más pálida que la mayoría de los hombres, haciéndolo sobresalir en un pueblo plagado de plebeyos como un narciso floreciendo en invierno. Vestía un par de desgastadas y algo holgadas medias, las cuales eran más comúnmente encontradas en hombres nobles, pero cargaba efectos mínimos. Viajaba con extrañas botas forradas de piel.

Le lanzó su túnica de regreso, la cual atrapó con dedos hábiles.

Hipo se le quedó mirando, perplejo. Se preguntó si había sentido su mentira y estaba rechazando su oferta debido a ello.

_ “Te haré una nueva,”  _ dijo ella, cortante.  _ “Noté que tus mangas empezaban a quedarte cortas. Puedes volver a ponértela y te tendré una nueva para mañana.” _

Hipo no hizo amago de hacer lo que le pidió, todavía con la misma expresión de incredulidad. La mujer gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco.

_ “¿ _ **_Entiendes_ ** _ lo que te estoy diciendo?”  _ le dijo, más despacio.

“ _ Sí, _ ” dijo Hipo, y como si fuera a probarlo, se pasó la túnica por la cabeza.

“ _ ¿Ésa es la única palabra que conoces?” _

Hipo conocía la palabra ‘sastre’, la cual repitió a varios aldeanos antes de que los suficientes le señalaran hacia la cabaña correcta. Aunque algo pequeña, el alojamiento de la mujer-quien después se presentó como Winifred-estaba repleto de telas, pilas de estambre, y una rueca. De inmediato, Hipo supo que había llegado al lugar indicado.

Le sonrió y apuntó hacia la tetera que ella había situado en el centro de la pequeña habitación.

_ “Puede... construir… no. ¿Puede hacer color…?” _

Winifred miró entre él y la tetera.

_ “¿La quieres teñida?”  _ le preguntó.

Hipo asintió.

_ “¿Negra?” _

_ “Nuegra,” _ repitió, probando la palabra en su boca. Pensó que era divertido cómo había reafirmado la misma palabra a Chimuelo justo esa mañana, y ahora estaba ahí parado, aprendiendo la palabra en un idioma diferente.

_ “Quiero decir… la mayoría no querría… bueno, si estás dispuesto a pagar extra, entonces claro.” _

_ “Pagaré, pagar bien.”  _ Hipo le aseguró. Palmeó el saco de monedas atado a su recién adornado cinturón. Las piezas de plata tintinearon tentadoras, y él sospechó que cargaba más dinero del que un aldeano de esta  _ clase  _ había visto jamás en una bolsa.

_ “Asegúrate de eso,”  _ Winifred dijo, endureciendo su expresión. No era sencillo ser una viuda en estos tiempos ( _ gracias al buen señor que tenía una habilidad que le ayudara a traer el pan _ ), y no iba a añadir ser estafada por un extranjero mercante a esa lucha diaria. En especial si traía problemas.

El joven parecía inofensivo a la vista, pero para alguien como él—un simple muchacho—estar viajando solo en estas partes, y luego mintiendo sobre cómo rompió su ropa sobre todas las cosas, claramente apuntaba a una naturaleza peligrosa.

Hipo sintió sus sospechas y decidió retirarse. Iba a conseguir una nueva túnica con esto, y Winifred dijo que terminaría al día siguiente. No iba a forzar su suerte y antagonizar a la mujer con su presencia.

Tomó un paso hacia la puerta y se detuvo. Recordando el comentario de hace rato de Chimuelo.

Hipo giró hacia la sastre y preguntó, “ _ ¿Tener ustedes constructores de… pies…? _ ”

Winifred se quedó mirando al extraño.

“ _ ¿Constructores de pies? _ ” Repitió.

El muchacho mostró su pie y señaló con un dedo a su bota.

“ _ Están muy… muy malos _ ,” añadió, y Winifred notó de inmediato el funesto estado del calzado para trabajo pesado. Lo entendió.

_ “¡El zapatero!” _ Podría haberse reído de las cosas que salían de la boca de este muchacho. “Claro, niño. La mansión del Señor está justo por allá,” Winifred señaló al oeste,  _ “—el zapatero está justo a las afueras de la muralla. Hace todo el calzado para la nobleza. Y espero que querrás algo más que esos zapatos de lujo que tienes ahora, ¿no? _ ”

Habló demasiado rápido para que Hipo entendiera de verdad lo que trataba de decirle, pero entendió al dedo apuntando muy bien.

_ “Gacias,”  _ le dijo, dando vuelta para ahora sí irse.  _ “Volver yo mañana.” _

_ “Seguro, sí, solo que sea con ese saco de monedas tuyo.” _

_ “¡Sí!”  _ Hipo dijo sobre su hombro. Dejó el establecimiento—si podía ser llamado como tal—y tomó rumbo directo al zapatero.

Mientras caminaba, su mente divagó, y se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación con Chimuelo—en la guerra en particular.

Podía ver el razonamiento por ambas partes—la del demonio incluída—y sabía que errores podían ser perdonados. Era una  **guerra** —por supuesto que no había un  _ lado correcto _ . Es más, él y Chimuelo no tenían responsabilidad alguna por ninguna de sus razas (en especial cuando ningún otro Furia Nocturna estaba involucrado). Hipo no tenía nada por lo que arrepentirse por poner en primer lugar su elección de poder disfrutar su tiempo.

La guerra había durado por al menos tres siglos; ambas partes estarían bien sin su ayuda por un tiempo. Siempre y cuando los dragones continuaran proveyendo al demonio con comida sobrevivirían, de eso no cabía duda. Y los vikingos… bueno, los vikingos  _ adoraban _ luchar. Hipo podría casi decir que no  _ querrían  _ ser rescatados si significaba quitarles la excusa de rebanar un par de cabezas.

De una forma, aprender la verdad detrás de la guerra borraba mucha de la culpa que cargaba sobre marcharse. Claro, para su pueblo él seguiría viéndose como el traidor que huyó con los dragones, pero al menos ahora  _ sabía  _ que no era la elección incorrecta.  _ Sabía  _ que no había traicionado a su raza por una que había matado humanos sin piedad. Sabía que, no culturalmente, pero sí moralmente, que estaba en lo correcto. Y por ahora, el conocimiento era más que suficiente para su consciencia.

Tal vez si él y Chimuelo se las arreglaban para deshacerse del demonio, y detenían la guerra, sería capaz de hablar con su papá sin ser atravesado con un hacha.

El pelo en la nuca de Hipo se erizó; sintió las miradas de los aldeanos seguir cada uno de sus movimientos. Ajustó su capa para cubrir su hombro izquierdo tan sutilmente como pudo; quería ocultar su dinero… y el destello de la daga atada a su costado con cada paso. Quería desanimar a cualquiera que quisiera provocar problemas.

Y por los muchos ojos que lo seguían, estos no serían muy difíciles de atraer.

Las personas en Wessex eran muy dadas a la sospecha y a la superstición como para que Hipo perdiera más tiempo haciendo nada. Apresuró el paso, con la intención de llegar al zapatero sin llegar a agravar a nadie.

Después de todo, tenía un largo historial de ser incapaz de cruzar un pueblo sin  _ arruinar  _ el día de alguien.

**########**

* * *

**########**

_ ::No te ves nada diferente::  _ Chimuelo comentó cuando hipo apareció después. Durante la ausencia del humano, se había movido a un área más abierta a las afueras del bosque y se había acurrucado sobre una roca alumbrada por el sol para tomar una siesta. Para él, muy poco tiempo había pasado entre la ida de Hipo y su regreso.

“Recogeré mis cosas en la mañana,” respondió el muchacho. “Entonces podremos irnos durante la noche.”

Chimuelo bufó su acuerdo y volvió a dejar la cabeza sobre la tierra. Hipo empezó a saltar piedras para llegar hasta donde Chimuelo estaba encaramado. Soltó una profanación cuando se golpeó el dedo gordo tras un salto mal calculado.

“Oye,” Hipo empezó mientras se quitaba su bota para frotarse el pie, “Eres nocturno, ¿verdad? Dijiste que los Furia Nocturna evitaban el sol y que tuviste que aprender a vivir bajo su luz.”

_ ::Así es::  _ Chimuelo comentó, aunque sonaba a que tenía una idea de a dónde quería llegar con esto.

“Pero parece gustarte mucho el sol…” Hipo dijo, algo burlesco.

_ ::Mi especie siempre fue relegada a historias sobre cómo nuestras escamas se arrugarían y nuestros cuerpos se incendiarían hasta que nada quedara de ellos si el calor del sol nos tocaba. Ahora sé que fue un truco para evitar que los Azules se separaran de la manada: _

Hipo continuó sonriendo.

_ ::No está mal, supongo::  _ Chimuelo admitió algo gruñón.

“Te gusta.” 

_ ::Cierra la boca. No me trajiste nada de pescado:: _

“Lo siento,” dijo Hipo, y sonó algo sincero en su arrepentimiento. “Quería salir de ahí tan pronto como fuera posible. La gente no es muy amigable con los extranjeros, y el hecho de que estuve brincando de artesano a artesano sin algo qué intercambiar… bueno, creo que fue obvio que cargaba dinero en alguna parte.”

_ ::¿Alguien te siguió?:: _

Hipo se recostó descansando la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

“Hoy no.”

**########**

* * *

**########**

“ _ No es de la misma lana de la que estaba hecho la otra, pero hará su trabajo. _ ”

“ _ Está bien _ ,” Hipo le aseguró a la costurera. “ _ Gustar macho.” _

Dejó caer tres piezas de plata sobre su palma sucia y por primera vez desde que la conoció la vio sonreír, revelando dientes torcidos y algo manchados. Su rostro, como cualquier otro rostro con el que se ha cruzado esos días, estaba manchado por muchos meses de mugre acumulada. Hipo no había tardado en aprender que los sajones, y algunos otros sureños, rara vez se bañaban. No lo entendía, pero este no era su país así que no podía decir nada. Probablemente, ella pensaba que era una especie de nobleza vagabunda escabulléndose en el pueblo. Aunque no estaría muy lejos de la verdad.

Winifred puso el dinero en el bolsillo frontal de su delantal.

_ “¿Eres un comerciante? _ ” le preguntó, algo escéptica pese a su sonrisa, como si todavía no pudiera creer lo joven y solitario que parecía estar. “ _ Los negocios de comercio son peligrosos. Espero que no estés caminando tú solo. _ ”

HIpo sonrió, porque sabía que una sonrisa era comprensible en todos los idiomas.

“ _ No. Soy viajero. Duro. _ ” Flexionó los brazos para enfatizar su declaración, gustándole la forma en que apenas sintió el tirón de la nueva túnica.

La mujer carcajeó con brusquedad. El muchacho se veía como si solo estuviera creciendo hacia arriba y no hacia los lados.

“ _ Claro, claro. Ten cuidado allá afuera, _ ” le dijo como despedida.

“ _ ¡Gracias! _ ” Hipo se estaba volviendo bueno con la pronunciación de  _ esa  _ palabra en particular.

Ya había recogido los mocasines; dándole a sus dedos mucho espacio para moverse y que pudiera dar pasos sin que doliera. El zapatero se había interesado bastante en el estilo de su calzado y le preguntó si podía conservar los viejos como referencia para futuras mejoras en su mercancía. Hipo no había tenido problema con esto, en especial cuando le rebajó el precio original a una pieza de plata.

Hipo empezó su camino por el puerto para coger un bocadillo para Chimuelo, observando a los barcos y a la gente, y disfrutando del sabor salado del aire. Había por lo menos cinco barcos en el muelle, aunque eran Cocas. Pero igualmente, recordó que esta área era un poco más adinerada, teniendo la ventaja de estar al lado del mar y siendo más abierta al comercio.

Pasó por las cajas de madera de pescado fresco, pasando de largo cualquier cosa remotamente larga y viscosa, y al final se detuvo en frente de unos arenques bien gordos.Él bien podía trata y pescarlo por sí mismo más adelante en la cosa, pero el arenque estaba justo ahí, y sentía algo de pereza. Una tarde de usar inglés lo había agotado.

Además, estas aguas abundaban en anguilas y podría terminar apestando a una antes de atrapar algo que Chimuelo quisiera comer.

_ ¡Oh!  _ Eso es algo que le preguntaría a Chimuelo para después:  _ ¡su ridícula aversión por ellas! _

Una repentina brisa fuerte sopló su cabello por toda su cara y trajo un escalofrío por debajo de su capa.

Las olas golpeaban contra la arena y las rocas ásperas. Con rapidez. La marea subía. Hipo miró al mar, hacia las aguas oscurecidas que predecían una tormenta aproximándose. Algo hubo en la manera en que las sombras se movían bajo el agua que lo inquietó. Se sentía… observado. Como si algo—

Un perro ladró a su lado. Hipo soltó un grito alarmado. Las cortas orejas del animal estaban presionadas contra su cabeza y tenía el pelo erizado. Su labio se curvó por encima de dientes babosos, revelando encías negras. Hipo retrocedió un paso mientras el perro continuaba su ataque verbal.

Un hombre anciano apareció detrás del ruidoso animal. Su piel curtida y maltratada por el sol relataba una vida vivida en esos precisos muelles.

“ _ Curiosos. Usualmente es muy amistoso, incluso con extraños, _ ” el hombre remarcó. Se rascó su rugosa barbilla y entrecerró los ojos hacia el extranjero.

“Huh,” Hipo emitió sin decir nada. Los ladridos y gruñidos del perro estaban comenzando a atraer más de esa atención bordando a hostilidad que despreciaba. Sin mencionar la consistencia del alboroto que comenzaba a irritarlo.

“ _ Señor, favor, _ ” dijo, señalando a la caja de pescado y extendiendo el brazo con el saco que había traído.

El hombre se le quedó mirando por un momento más, los ladridos del perro y el trémulo de las aguas volviéndose nada más que ruido de fondo. Hipo sintió su malestar por la situación aumentar. El peso de las miradas centradas en él abrumadoras y sofocantes. Sobre todo, Hipo sentía una  _ presencia _ por esta área—peligrosa y opresiva— fijándose en él, una sensación irreal de estar rodeado pero aislado al mismo tiempo.

Pero entonces el anciano se movió y el hechizo se rompió. Recolectó tres pescados y los depositó bruscamente dentro el saco de Hipo. Claramente, el pescador no confiaba en nadie que su perro no confiara. Hipo le otorgó una moneda al hombre, más que listo para salir pitando de ahí.

Caminó a paso rápido hacia la orilla de la ciudad. El perro continuó ladrando a su espalda.

Hipo se mordió el labio. Jamás había provocado semejante reacción de un animal en el pasado; usualmente, su carente disposición vikinga lo hacía afable para los animales.

Debió haber sido la esencia de Furia Nocturna, se dio cuenta. Ese perro probablemente lo asociaba con un dragón. Un depredador. La idea consoló a Hipo, y sus hombros se relajaron.

Algo salpicó en el agua con fuerza y el lado del rostro de Hipo fue mojado sin que lo esperara.

Detuvo su caminata y giró hacia el océano. Estaba demasiado alejado del agua como para que fuera un simple rocío de las olas, y se movía lo bastante rápido así que no había gente en las cercanías…

Aumentó el agarre en su saco. Avanzó un paso y se asomó por el canal. El agua se movía de manera extraña… las olas colisionaban en direcciones opuestas en algunas partes, como si algo además del viento perturbara el mar...

**########**

* * *

**########**

Chimuelo alzó la cabeza de sus patas entrecruzadas, la nariz alta en el aire cuando un aroma preocupante lo asaltó. Lo conocía; este olor enfermizo y aceitoso de cientos de anguilas. Penetraba el aire como el disparo de una flecha, arruinando cualquier oportunidad de una buena siesta.

La parte más preocupante fue que venía del pueblo… donde estaba su muchacho.

Chimuelo se incorporó de un salto, orejas contra la nuca y pupilas rasgadas. Antes de que pudiera adentrarse entre los árboles, algo más cegó sus sentidos. Algo aproximándose que venía rápido, con mucho apuro y casi sin aliento.

“¡Chimuelo!”

_ ::¿Hipo?:: _

Más pisadas y crujidos resonaron desde la línea de árboles, y la distintiva esencia de Hipo (acentuada por pescado) se volvió clara momentos antes de que el muchacho saliera disparado de un arbusto. Tenía ramitas y hojas pegadas en sus pantalones, y su cabello lamido por savia, pero sonreía.

“¡Chimuelo! ¡Tenemos que irnos!” Hipo gritó mientras se apresuraba hacia sus pertenencias y lanzaba todo dentro de su saco.

Chimuelo notó las botas nuevas y túnica negra que era mucho más amplia que su anterior camisa.

_ ::¿Qué sucede?::  _ Chimuelo preguntó. Se sintió algo alarmado por los aromas mezclados con el comportamiento de Hipo. ¿Era un monstruo? ¿Un dragón? ¿Fue la  _ cosa  _ que sintió hace unos momentos?

“Nos están siguiendo,” dijo Hipo con una gran sonrisa. Chimuelo no podía entender por qué el muchacho se veía a punto de estallar en risitas. “¡Estarán aquí en cualquier momento! ¡Vamos!”

_ ::¿ _ **_Quiénes_ ** _?::  _ Chimuelo demandó, pero casi tan pronto como dijo esto, escuchó el tenue ruido de dos humanos corpulentos aproximarse con poca gracia por el bosque.

“¡Ya te dije— _ ¡quédate quieto!— _ que hay gente que sospecha de mí!” Hipo gritó mientras empezaba a asegurar la montura sobre Chimuelo. “Saben que tengo dinero y que no me veo como si pudiera representar una amenaza real. Objetivo fácil.”

_ ::Y no saben que acabas de guiarlos hacia un dragón::  _ Chimuelo añadió secamente.

“¡Jaja! ¡Nope!” Hipo se subió de un salto a la silla. “¡A volar!”

Montaron vuelo justo a tiempo. Si el aire del poderoso aleteo de las alas de Chimuelo no detuvo en su lugar a los dos sajones, entonces la pura vista de un dragón en el cielo lo hizo.

_ “¡Woah! ¿Pero con un demonio—?” _

_ “¡Cristo! ¡Se transformó en un monstruo!” _

_ “¡No! ¡No! ¡Está ahí! ¡Lo está montando!” _

_ “¡Brujería, eso es lo que es! ¡Herejía!” _

Hipo miró a su espalda, hacia la visión de la tierra disminuyendo a donde los dos hombres estaban parados, mirando horrorizados al cielo y gritando obscenidades.

“¡Mejor suerte a la próxima!” Hipo gritó en noruego y rio con fuerza. Todavía había luz afuera, y estaban demasiado cerca del pueblo como para no ser vistos por otros antes de que alcanzaran las nubes, pero nada podría atraparlos sobre el mar.

Nada podía atraparlos, punto.

**########**

* * *

**########**

Nada podía atraparlos, punto.

Esta época del año mostraba un Berk animado y bullicioso, con vikingos yendo de un lado a otro, poniendo de su parte para prepararse para un largo y helado invierno. Lana era tejida y cálidas cobijas eran cosidas. Cultivos eran sembrados y vacas eran sacrificadas. Árboles eran cortados y divididos en montones y montones de leña. Ningún vikingo era la excepción para ayudar en estos tiempos.

Ni siquiera la anciana, con huesos crujientes y doloridas articulaciones.

“¡Amá! ¡Amá!”

La estimada y adorada Anciana de Berk dejó las hierbas medicinales que había estado acomodando y sonrió beatíficamente a su nieta. La pequeña castaña correteó bajando la colina, saltando sobre piedras y agujeros como si cada movimiento fuera parte de un juego que solo los niños conocían.

“¿Sabes qué día es hoy?” le preguntó la niña cuando alcanzó a la mujer, uniendo las manos detrás de su espalda y balanceándose sobre sus pies. Esbozó una gran y amplia sonrisa, mostrando con orgullo las piezas faltantes de varios dientes.

La Anciana plantó un puño sobre cada lado de su cintura. “¡No estoy tan vieja como para olvidar el octavo cumpleaños de mi nieta!”

La niña rio y se enderezó en su lugar. Las curiosas trenzas en cola de caballo relataban en su cabeza; hacia arriba y adelante, imitando los cuernos de un toro. El cabello de la niña era tan grueso que podían acomodarse como fuera.

“¿Y qué estás haciendo?” le preguntó con toda la curiosidad propia de una niña de ocho años.

“Bueno,” empezó la Anciana con voz gentil, “acabo de reunir todas las hierbas que creo voy a necesitar para sobrevivir el invierno y las estoy separando para poder secarlas y preservarlas. ¿Reconoces alguna de ellas?”

La niña saltó hacia la mesa de trabajo y observó las pilas de tallos y hojas. “Hmm, no lo creo.”

“Alguien de ocho años lo sabría,” dijo la Anciana, burlona. Eso puso el motor de su nieta más joven en marcha. La niña apuntó a una planta de flores rojas y tallo púrpura.

“¡Ésa es artemisa!”

La mayor de las dos miró a la niña con ojos entrecerrados. De todas las opciones, nombró la hierba usaba para darle sabor a la cerveza.

“Lo adivinaste, ¿no es cierto?”

Obstinada, la niña dejó sobresalir su labio inferior. “¡No puedes probar nada!”

La Anciana se echó una carcajada con la cabeza hacia atrás. Raramente lograba reírse así esos días.

“Me recuerdas mucho a mí cuando tenía tu edad, querida,” la alabó, palmeando a la niña en la cabeza. La niña se vio fascinada por el elogio.

“¿Crees que algún día seré la Anciana del pueblo?”

“Si vives lo suficiente.”

“Madre dice que soy terca. ¡Y todos saben que la gente terca no muere!” la niña dijo con resolución.

“Un día, cuando seas mayor, te explicaré lo equivocado de esa idea,” dijo la Anciana con voz seca. “También necesitarás tener mucho conocimiento. Ciertamente, necesitarás ser capaz de reconocer todas estas plantas.”

La niña miró con horror al despliegue casi irreconocible de follaje. Se permitió un momento de preocupación antes de encarar a su abuela.

“Tener… ¿tener sueños me haría como tú? ¿Una völva?”

La mujer anciana parpadeó.

“Bueno…” ella empezó. “Eso depende de qué tipo de sueño tienes y lo bien que puedes leer las señales.”

Sabía que su nieta se refería a las habilidades de shamana que muchas Ancianas del pasado había mostrado. Habilidades que se había manifestado en ella misma cuando era una niña. 

“Tuve el sueño más extraño anoche,” la niña continuó. “¡Tenía a un muchacho y una anguila gigante! Y el muchacho estaba en la boca de la anguila, pero el muchacho no sentía miedo. ¡Incluso me sentí algo emocionada cuando desperté!”

“Ese sí es un sueño extraño,” la Anciana concedió. Regresó a separar las hierbas, una sonrisa fija en su rostro. Nada como una simple conversación con un niño para alumbrar tu día.

“Era muy parecido al muchacho que se fue,” la niña continuó. “El hijo del jefe.”

La Anciana llevó el pulgar a su boca con un siseo. ¿Desde cuando el perifollo tenía espinas en sus tallos? Sacó el apéndice de sus labios y se encontró con mínimo daño.

“¿Estás bien, Amá?” la pequeña niña exclamó después de ver las pequeñas gotas de sangre brotando del calloso pulgar.

La mujer difícilmente parecía estar escuchando.

“Sí… sí… un sueño en realidad extraño…” La Anciana murmuró. Se volvió a la niña—tan llena de inocencia—y puso una mano sobre su hombro. “Pero creo que sería lo mejor si solo me cuentas a  _ mí _ sobre estos sueños.”

La niña sonrió, sabiendo de nada más que confiar a su edad.

“¡Muy bien, Amá!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/A** : ¡NOTAS DE TRANDUCCIÓN!
> 
> Hiksti = Hipo
> 
> Hace tiempo me señalaron la incosistencia de Hipo presentándose en el idioma inglés (cuando él diría su nombre en noruego), así que saqué la traducción de Fjordmustang (quien es el campeón incomparable por escribir el mejor fic con POV de Chimuelo. ¡Vayan y chéquenlo!)
> 
> Ama = Abuela
> 
> La pequeña—bisnieta de la anciana—es un personaje visto en la película (no digo que esa sea la relación que tiene con Gothi). La ves en la parte del muelle cuando están subiendo a Chimuelo al barco. Gothi acerca a unos niños con ella-la "bisnieta" es uno de ellos.
> 
> Igual, sé que las cosas se volvieron confusas por un momento, y puede que siga siendo así. ¡Solo un aviso!


	9. Seguido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay una gran tensión en el Hogar Hofferson. Y entre nuestros muchachos.

Hipo prefería permanecer encima de las nubes cuando volaban en la noche… especialmente cuando las nubes se juntaban para formar una sábana sólida para cubrir el mundo. Sobre las nubes, Hipo podía ver bastante bien, puesto que incluso las nubes grises podían reflejar y resaltar la luz de la luna y las estrellas, así que incluso sus patéticos ojos humanos podían apreciar su entorno.

Pero por debajo de los nubarrones faltos de estrellas, con nada sino aguas oscuras y nada más que el cielo como vista rodeándolo, dejó a Hipo visualmente enmudecido. Se sintió como si estuviera moviéndose por un vórtice negro y helado. Hacía que disfrutar del vuelo fuera  _ imposible _ .

Pero pese a eso, ahí estaban—con la luna acabando de pasar el ápice de su ascenso mientras rozaban los picos crestados de las cumbres del canal, dejando a Hipo con el golpe del frío y el aire, así como enceguecido.

Todo debido a Chimuelo.

_ ::¡Puedo atrapar a ese sin que siquiera lo notes!:: _

No tomó mucho tiempo de su amistad para que Hipo notara que Chimuelo tenía un gusto competitivo algo arrogante… así como una tendencia a presumir.

“Tengo noticias para ti: ya lo he notado,” Hipo dijo sin mucha emoción. El comportamiento de su mejor amigo no le hacía ninguna gracia. Sus pies empapados y congelados eran testamento de  _ eso _ . Chimuelo creyó que podía adentrarse al agua y atrapar algo sin mojar a Hipo. Sin buen resultado.

Todavía.

_ ::Esta vez no podrás::  _ Chimuelo le aseguró. No parecía tener problemas con ver peces nadando demasiado cerca de la superficie.

“Si pierdo mis pies, no seré capaz de ayudarte a volar. Entonces ambos seremos miserables prisioneros de la tierra.”

_ ::Qué dramático eres:: _

_ Hipo suspiró sonoramente, esperando al menos dar a entender su desagrado. _

Llegarían a tierra firme antes de que sus pies llegaran a congelarse—tanto él como Chimuelo sabían esto—y sus botas nuevas habían estado haciendo un muy buen trabajo protegiéndolos. Y Chimuelo sí requería más comida que él, así que un bocadillo nocturno era comprensible…

¡Pero quería  _ ver _ ! Era humano; apoyarse únicamente de su oído no le resultaba del todo cómodo—aún menos a su sentido del olfato. A lo mucho, Hipo solo podía adivinar qué tan cerca estaban del agua por el sonido de pequeñas olas chocando unas contra otras. Todo lo que podía oler era la sal y el aire pesado a la espera de ser bañado en él—

Chimuelo soltó un breve quejido de pánico y se removió. Su cuerpo se arqueó de espaldas tan pronto que su jinete se encontró en un ángulo vertical.

“¡Cuidado!”

Los reflejos de Hipo se pusieron a prueba. Pisó su pie en la posición dos para contrarrestar el movimiento. No podía ver. No había sido advertido. Solo podía confiar.

Por primera vez en meses, los movimientos del duo de dragón y humano estaban fuera de sincronía. Las acciones de Hipo pusieron la espalda de Chimuelo contra el agua sin intención, con la barriga arriba, haciendo que el chico se aferrara con mucha más fuerza al dragón. Chimuelo todavía se movía bajo los efectos del pánico, aumentados ahora por la fracción de segundo de completa vulnerabilidad, y pronto se retorció a mitad del aire para alinearse bien con un batir de alas que apuntaba a que el par se alejara desesperadamente del agua.

La abrupta maniobra jaló de la pierna de Hipo y lo hizo soltar un grito de dolor. Sus dedos se cerraron entorno al cuero húmedo mientras la gravedad trataba de dislocarlo en su lugar.

“¡Está bien, está bien!” gruñó, tratando de averiguar las intenciones de Chimuelo. Cambió la aleta de la cola a la posición cuatro y dejó que Chimuelo hiciera el resto. Aceleraron, más y más alto, a la velocidad más rápida y desesperada que Hipo jamás había experimentado.

Hipo sabía que habían pasado las nubes cuando el aire se volvió frío, pegajoso y denso—¡y luz! Pálida y gris, pero luz al fin y a cabo, mostrando que Hipo tenía en efecto, dos manos en frente de él. Habría estado más interesado en su visión mejorada de no ser porque acababa de experimentar un mini ataque de pánico.

“¿Qué fue  _ eso _ ?” Hipo jadeó. Su corazón latía muy aprisa en su pecho y su nueva altitud le recordó cuán  _ fría _ el agua salada podía ser en la noche; seguía recordando su escapada de “piratear a los piratas”.

_ ::Había algo ahí abajo… es enorme…::  _ Chimuelo sonó compungido.  _ ::¿Estás bien?:: _

Hipo podía sentir la ansiedad emanando del Furia Nocturna. Tuvo que preguntarse qué tan cerca estuvieron del peligro sin que él se diera cuenta hasta que Chimuelo actuó.

Y si hubiera caído… los dos habrían estado en problemas.

Sus manos se movieron hacia las heladas escamas del cuello de Chimuelo, queriendo algo de ingesta sensorial adicional. Su pierna le dolía—puede que un tirón de músculo—y ahora, algo más que el aire sacudía sus brazos.

“Estoy bien. Lleguemos a Flanders,” fue todo lo que Hipo dijo.

Si algo podía asustar a Chimuelo, entonces no tenía el deseo de encontrarse con ese algo.

**########**

* * *

**########** ****

“Astrid, cariño, ¿podrías venir un momento?” Glüm Hofferson llamó a su hija mientras ella jalaba expertamente una aguja a través del margen de un vestido de lino.

Dicha chica miró lejos del entrelazado de tela que había estado intentando dominar. Su madre había estado forzándola a practicar, alegando que Astrid al menos necesitaba saber cómo hacer las tareas domésticas propias de un vikingo. Aunque resentida por la distracción, Astrid tomó la tarea de las misma manera que hacía con todo lo demás: con precisión, determinación y perfección.

Desafortunadamente, el patrón que había estado tratando de mantener firme se rehusaba a doblegarse a su voluntad, e hizo una declaración silenciosa de que el tejido se volvería su más grande adversario… segundo solo a los dragones.

Dejó el palo de hueso e hilos de lado (no muy gentilmente) y fulminó con la mirada a su trabajo por su desobediencia antes de incorporarse.

“¿Sí?” Preguntó con forzada cordialidad. Su paciencia había sido poca todo el día y el agobio de su hogar no ayudaba.

Astrid siempre había sido más cercana a su padre quien, en el momento presente, estaba lejos en un viaje de exploración y no volvería en dos semanas. Era él con quien podía pasar el tiempo con armas y bromeando mientras practicaban con ellas. Sin su enorme pero tranquilizante presencia en casa, las cosas entre ella y su madre se volvían más y más tensas.

“Conoces a Gnagruja, ¿cierto?” Glüm preguntó. La mujer continuó con su trabajo, capaz de manejar una aguja y mantener una conversación como una experta. Y aunque no tenía la intención de pasar tanto tiempo en ello, Astrid no pudo evitar sentir envidia en el pecho. Nunca había sido dada a las multitareas—le iba mejor concentrarse por completo en una sola cosa.

“Sí…” La chica empezó, suspicaz. En la isla de Berk, todos conocían a todos, y Gnagruja no era la excepción. 

El hombre tenía al menos treinta años y, aunque era un buen asesino de dragones, era mejor constructor de botes, y recientemente había perdido a su esposa el invierno pasado cuando su joven esposa cayó enferma durante los últimos meses de su primer embarazo.

“Bueno, vino a nosotros con una propuesta—”

Un pavor subliminal se había cernido sobre la conversación desde el comienzo, peor no fue sino hasta ahora que se registró en Astrid el  _ por qué _ .

“¡Madre, no!”

“—y un dote bastante generoso. Su familia tiene buena reputación—”

“¡Soy una guerrera!” Astrid replicó, tratando de ahogar el pánico amenazando con adueñarse de sus emociones. Tenía que permanecer bajo control… pero haría cualquier cosa para evitar esto. Cualquier cosa. “¡Soy la mejor!”

Glüm suspiró. “Lo eres, cariño, pero-”

“No… ¡no puedes venderme así! No  _ ahora _ . Este pueblo me  _ necesita _ , ¡probablemente más que a la mitad de los otros guerreros!”

“Y  _ yo _ necesito de alguien que te cuide,” Glüm dijo sobre las objeciones de su hija. “Tienes dieciséis años-bastante mayor para casarte. Y…” se detuvo, solo por un segundo, “ _ existe _ el aspecto financiero a considerar en esto, lo cual es el por qué no hemos llegado a ningún acuerdo todavía.” Glüm volvió a dudar, cuidando bien de sus próximas palabras. “ _ Eres _ la mejor, cielo, y tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti… por lo cual esperamos más ofertas para este invierno y el siguiente. Gruja es un buen partido, pero podrían haber mejores si somos listos al respecto.”

Astrid tuvo que evitar a consciencia que su boca se abriera.

“¿Qué soy? ¿Un yak para subastar?” gritó en tono de burla.

Su rostro se sintió caliente. Astrid quería maldecir a su madre por mencionarle esto, maldecir a Gnagruja por instigarlo, maldecir a su padre por no estar aquí para apoyarla, quería maldecirse a  _ sí misma _ por no darse cuenta tras semanas de irritantes y sutiles indirectas. Pero más que todo, quería maldecir a los dioses por hacerla una mujer. ¿Por qué, dioses, por qué no podía haber nacido siendo hombre? ¿O un Pantanero? ¿O alguien  _ fuera  _ de Berk? Incluso durante tiempos de guerra cuando sus funciones eran más equitativas—jamás eran las mismas. Estaba… estaba siendo retenida.

Estatus, tener hijos, sobrevivir—esas eran las prioridades vikingas. O bien: sobrevivir, tener hijos, y luego estatus, como se cree en Berk. Todo se entrelazaba con la guerra. A los hombres se les permitía hacer de la batalla su prioridad número uno; muchos se casaban por tener propiedades y para continuar su línea de sangre y evitar la estigmatización. Era una vida simple y directa de la que Astrid podía tomar control total. Una en la que ella podía  _ avanzar _ .

Pero cuando una mujer se casaba, de repente tenía que manejar una casa y se esperaba que pusiera la familia primero, para asegurar su seguridad antes de correr a la matanza.

Las mujeres  _ nunca _ conseguían su primer asesinato cuando manejaban un hogar…

Y el embarazarse… dioses, no. No quería… ella…

“¡ _ No _ uses ese tono conmigo!” espetó Glüm enojada. “Así es como hacemos las cosas,  _ lo sabes _ . No debería sorprenderte. ¿Preferirías casarte con un sureño? ¿Ser nada más que la propiedad de alguien? ¡Tienes dieciséis, por Odin! Por Thor, todopoderoso, hemos sido  _ demasiado  _ permisivos con tu generación. Podríamos haber estado aceptando negociaciones de novia desde hace años pero no, tu padre decidió complacer tu necesidad de convertirte en una guerrera excepcional.”

Glüm pensó en la chica Torton con la que Astrid solía juntarse. La pobre tenía casi decisés y no parecía tener ningún prospecto en el horizonte.

Por supuesto, eso podría deberse a cómo instaba terror en todos los hombres…

“Todavía puedes pelear y casarte,” ella añadió. Su voz más suave, serena incluso, pero la mirada que fijaba en Astrid le informó a su hija que nada estaba abierto a debate. El matrimonio sería su nuevo objetivo.

Astrid sostuvo la mirada de su madre, muy amenazante. Una pausa resignada, y entonces Astrid bajó los ojos al piso.

“¿Y papá estuvo de acuerdo?”

Se enfocó en las grietas y hendiduras de la madera, líneas que hace mucho había memorizado. De repente se sintió sofocada, como si la vida que había estado tratando de escapar la hubiera alcanzado finalmente, y con ella, venían los grilletes de sutilezas sociales que la atarían por el resto de su vida.

No vio el asentimiento lento y tentativo de Glüm. Quizá esa había sido su intención.

“Así es, lo está.”

Astrid no dio una reacción visible sobre la silenciosa puñalada de traición. Era tonto estar molesta con su padre. Su madre tenía razón sobre una cosa—esto iba a pasar de alguna u otra manera. Por supuesto, su padre quería enviarla a un futuro más que apropiado—es lo que los padres hacían. Claro que quería ofrecerla a otro hombre, a otra familia. Dar por terminadas sus conversaciones a altas horas de la noche y entrenamientos tempranos en las mañanas—

Un disparo sacudió la casa. La cerca de pastura, justo fuera de la ventana dando al suelo, explotó en llamas. Tierra las roció desde el piso de arriba, empolvando el vestido sin terminar y ensombreciendo dos cabezas rubias. Ninguna mujer hizo caso a esto.

Los gritos de los vikingos y el balido aterrado de las ovejas no tuvieron oportunidad de penetrar los muros de la casa antes de que Astrid tuviera un hacha en la mano.

“¡Astrid!” amenazó una voz. “¡Astrid, no hemos terminado con esta conversación!”

Los pasos largos de Astrid ya la habían llevado hasta la puerta. Las palabras la detuvieron en el marco. Hizo una mueca. Confía en su madre el priorizar el estatus social sobre un activo ataque de dragones.

Giró de golpe donde estaba y apuntó el filo de su arma en dirección a la mujer, haciendo su segundo voto silencioso de la noche de nunca, jamás convertirse en alguien como ella.

“Probaré mi valor justo ahora,” Astrid juró en voz alta. “Estaré mucho mejor sosteniendo un arma que… que… ¡argh! ¡Prefiero que un dragón me mate que casarme!” Esa última parte fue algo dramática. Abrió con fuerza la puerta—más de la necesaria—y la cerró de golpe tras ella en otra demostración exagerada.

Le iba a costar su mejilla; de esto Astrid no tenía dudas. Si sobrevivía—y no era su interior hacer otra cosa—iba a ganarse un jalón de orejas y una buena reprimenda antes de ser permitida retirarse a su habitación.

Pero valdría la pena.

Saltó sobre una pila de madera ardiente y golpeó la cabeza de un Nadder en la cabeza con el lado no filoso de su hacha. El dragón retrocedió y abandonó la oveja con la que había estado a punto de salir volando.

El mango del hacha de Astrid vibró con la reverberación del golpe. Sus brazos se calentaron.  _ Esto _ es lo que se suponía que sintiera—el poder de su propia fuerza y competencia, no los brazos de un hombre que sabía cómo negociar.

Impulsada más por ira de la que sabía cómo manejar, Astrid profirió un grito de batalla y cargó contra el dragón para terminar el trabajo. La cosa cogió hacia atrás, ojos desenfocados mientras sacudía la desorientación de su cabeza.

No se escaparía de ella, de eso se aseguraría. Bajó su hacha con otro grito, queriendo sentir de nuevo ese poder, queriendo sentir la sangre y el dolor de la criatura, y saber que ella había sido la causa. Por esa noche, quería sentirse como un guerrero y nada más. Quería liberarse del tenso y aplastante nudo en el pecho.

Valdría la pena… solo por esa noche.

**########**

* * *

**########**

“¡Voy a explorar un poco el pueblo!” Hipo anunció mientras estiraba sus brazos bajo el cielo de la tarde. Se sentía lo bastante descansado, habiendo dormido desde que llegó—mucho antes que el sol—y sintiéndose cómodo en su nueva ropa.

_ ::Siempre exploras los pueblos::  _ Chimuelo dijo con su usual letargo de media tarde. Fue lo bastante considerado como para abrir los ojos cuando le habló a Hipo, pero no se inmutó en dejar su posición de dormir.

“¡Está bien! La arquitectura siempre cambia, y probablemente tengan todo tipo de comidas diferentes…”

_ ::¿Puedes hablar palabras francesas?::  _ Chimuelo preguntó.

Hipo frunció el ceño por un momento, después se encogió de hombros.

“Mejor que el inglés. De todas formas, seguimos estando cerca de Wessex. Tiene que haber suficiente gente a lo largo de la costa que hablan muchos idiomas. Es territorio comercial de primer orden.”

_ ::¿Y cuando nos movamos a tierras donde no puedas hablar?:: _

“¡Tendré que apalear personas hasta que se sometan a mí!” Hipo sonrió brillantemente. “Hablar no será necesario.”

_ ::Seguro. Eso los convencerá a que no me maten al verme::  _ Chimuelo movió su cola para que su aleta buena cubriera sus ojos. Él, al menos, no había terminado de descansar.

_ ::Con cuidado. Regresa. Nada de pelas. Etcétera, etcétera, etcétera:: _

Hipo tuvo que sonreír por la frase tan humana. Partió con un saludo de despedida, sabiendo que Chimuelo no lo vería, y marchó hacia la costa. Por lo que recordaba de anoche, si seguía la línea de agua por el este, eventualmente tendría que encontrar un asentamiento. Recordaba muy bien esto porque sus ojos, una vez privados de luz, parecían atraídos hacia cualquier fuente de uno—incluidas las ventanas alumbradas por velas a solo unos rôsts de distancia.

El sol calentaba su espalda cada que lograba romper entre las nubes, y el sonido del suave movimiento de las olas creaba una atmósfera relajante para una caminata de media mañana. Continuó con una ligera cojera, reconociendo el rasgamiento del músculo en su pantorrilla. Mejoraría en un par de días, ciertamente nada que una pequeña caminata pudiera agravar—

Agua saltó a su rostro. De nuevo. Y mientras parecía que podría empezar a llover en cualquier segundo, Hipo sabía que esta había provenido del estrecho.

“¿Qué sucede con este canal…?” Hipo murmuró. No parecía importar en qué costa estuvieras, algo dentro de ella parecía no gustar de él. Y lo de anoche…

Lo de anoche  _ comprobó _ que era algo que inquietaba a Chimuelo. De alguna forma, Hipo supo que fuera lo que había sentido en el muelle el día anterior, y lo que sea que asustó a Chimuelo la noche anterior, era la misma cosa. ¿Quizá los había seguido?

A pesar de ese pensamiento, las piernas de Hipo comenzaron a llevarlo cerca del agua. La curiosidad sería su perdición, pero en serio, en serio necesitaba saber…

Hipo continuó su acercamiento, continuó haciendo excusas en su cabeza, consciente de las piedras resbaladizas y los fuertes soplos de viento que aumentaba en cuanto más se acercaba al muelle. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en el agua, tratando de percibir la extrañeza o encontrar algo fuera de lugar.

Se sintió como un idiota de primera clase cuando no pudo.

“Sal ya,” Hipo invitó a manera de burla, sabiendo que se había preocupado por nada. “Hombre… Qué pérdida de—”

El agua explotó. Una criatura larga y en forma de gargantúa salió disparada de las profundidades de casi cincuenta faðmr de profundidad del agua, tan repentina y tan poderosa que el roció que trajo con ella dejó empapado a Hipo.

El cuerpo serpentesco y blanco azulado se extendió por encima del agua, pareciendo ser sólo un cuello grueso y mezclándose con el espacio monocromático. El rostro estaba fuera de lugar para una serpiente gigante; tenía un gran pero redondeado hocico, decorado con dos agujeros para soplar, y colmillos empalmados a lo largo de su mandíbula. Filas de espinas sobresalían por dos lados de su espalda, coronadas por un par de largos y curvos cuernos en la cresta de su cabeza. Hipo no sabía qué tanto del monstruo estaba debajo del agua—si tenía aletas o patas—pero no podía investigar con sus ojos fijos en su cabeza.

Hipo permaneció parado sin poder moverse, mojado y fijo en su lugar, y supo que su repentina aparición no era una coincidencia.

Un labio gigante de retrajo por encima de un largo colmillo mientras lo observaba con ojos nublados y filosos. Hipo habría pensado que estaba ciega de no ser por el enfoque agudo que tenía sobre él. Era esta… esta era la cosa que había sentido hace rato. Esta presencia… este poder… algo sobre esta bestia gritaba ancestral.

El corazón de Hipo debió atorarse en su garganta. No podía gritar, ni respirar ni hablar. No podía moverse. Quería correr—más o menos. Sabía que  _ era capaz  _ de moverse, que esta era la parte donde corría gritando hacia Chimuelo, pero no podía obligarse a dar la vuelta. Sus rodillas parecían estar atoradas, y no tenía el deseo de darle la espalda a la pura magnitud de este ser.

Era una serpiente marina. Era algo que no había encontrado hasta entonces en Berk, pero de la cual creció escuchando historias sobre su elusivo comportamiento y sigilo, sobre su método de ataque bajo el agua. Era un mito que había decidido surgir para dirigirse a él directamente.

Se deslizó hacia adelante con una gracia desconocida por el hombre y una fluidez nacida del mar. Hipo no podía apreciarlo, congelado como estaba. La bestia bajo su cabeza en un movimiento demasiado rápido para su tamaño que causó que Hipo se apresurara hacia atrás.

“Mier—” alzó las manos—por protección o para calmar a la serpiente, no estuvo seguro—y cerró los ojos.

Recordó aquella vez que probó la hierba de dragón con el Gronckle, lo cual terminó bien. O aquella vez con los wyverns, lo cual no funcionó.

Pero Chimuelo dijo que los wyverns eran como ratas para dragones… Este era mucho más grande, y probablemente igual de inteligente que Chimuelo.

....Y era probable que no fuera a comérselo de un bocado, porque continuaba con vida.

Hipo asomó un ojo y fue presentado con la imagen de una gigante fosa nasal ensanchándose. Aire caliente bañó al humano junto al distintivo aroma a pescado impregnado en las escamas.

Hipo enderezó su espalda, lento y vacilante. Estaba cara a cara con una cabeza que fácilmente, era cinco veces más grande que él.

Se quedó mirándolo fijamente… pero no hizo amago de matarlo. Eso era bueno.

“Hola—” Su voz se quebró e Hipo se aclaró la garganta, tratando de deshacer sus nervios. “Hola. Yo…” Tomó una bocanada de aire, forzando la misma calma sobre su corazón que usaba con todos los dragones. Los wyvern fueron un experimento fallido, pero esta criatura todavía no había atacado. De hecho, se enderezó cuando le habló directamente.

“Yo, uh, soy Hipo.” Introducirse era un buen comienzo. “Tú—ah—nos seguiste, ¿no?”

No llevaba nada de hierba de dragón con él, ¿funcionaría siquiera en un monstruo marino? ¿Eran una especie de dragón? ¿Había un… un alga de dragón de algún tipo que tendría el mismo efecto? Hipo no quería acercarse lo suficiente para ver si el punto de presión funcionaba.

Aunque en esa área puede que no tuviera mucha opción. La cabeza gigante resumió la invasión de su espacio personal. Sus fosas nasales se abrían una y otra vez, claramente tratando de ubicar su aroma.

“¡Oh, oh, espera, aguarda…!” Hipo se tropezó hacia atrás, enganchando sus talones con las rocas. Todavía no había caído—un milagro por sí mismo—pero estaba empezando a perder la cabeza ya que las intenciones del dragón marino se volvían más y más difíciles de leer. Primero iba a comerlo, después no, y ahora…

Ahora su labio estaba retraído de nuevo, mostrando dos largos colmillos así como una serie entera de dientes serrados. Sus pupilas se contrajeron en líneas delgadas y un gruñido rugió por su cuerpo. Sea cual fuera la esencia que percibió, no pareció gustarle.

Hipo tragó por la fuerza con la garganta seca, incapaz de alejar los ojos del marfil manchado. incluso cuando el aliento salobre y pútrido lo bombardeaba.

“Oh Frigg…” Estiró las manos de nuevo, dedos temblando ligeramente. Podía corregir esto—tal vez—ciertamente, era demasiado tarde para correr—

Una fuerza pesada lo golpeó hacia un lado e hizo retroceder a la serpiente marina con un fuerte siseo. Hipo aterrizó sobre las rocas, raspando sus palmas con los fragmentos de estas.

_ ::¡HIPO! ¡Regresa al campamento!:: _

Hipo sacudió la cabeza y tosió. Miró atrás. El dragón negro miraba fijamente al monstruo marino, dientes extraídos y cola sacudiéndose. De todo lo que podría haber notado en ese momento, Hipo se fijó en lo  _ diminuto  _ que Chimuelo se veía.

“¿Chi-Chimuelo? ¿Qué?” ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí?

Fue igual que en el bosque—Chimuelo interponiéndose entre él y el peligro—solo que en un entorno diferente y un oponente distinto. Hipo se incorporó tambaleante sobre sus pies. Ya no se sentía en peligro inmediato ahora que el monstruo había retrocedido un poco.

No que estuvieran a salvo; Hipo sabía lo rápido que podía moverse cuando quería atacar.

_ ::¡No es tu problema!:: _

“¿Qué?” Hipo estaba bastante confundido. Todavía no había cumplido el comando de Chimuelo, optando por permanecer a poca distancia de la grupa de Chimuelo.

_ ::¡No te habría lastimado! ¡No es peligroso!:: _

Hipo sintió que tenía que estar en desacuerdo con ese último punto. ¡Sus colmillos eran más largos que su cuerpo!

_ ::Oh, ¿notaste eso, no?:: _

Por un momento más largo, Hipo pensó que Chimuelo estaba leyendo su mente, cuando de pronto comprendió. Chimuelo no le hablaba a  _ él _ ; le hablaba a la serpiente de mar.

_ ::¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Es  _ mí _ humano!::  _ hubo una pausa, y después:  _ ::Claramente:: _

El tono de Chimuelo había ido gradualmente de estar en pánico a estar irritado y ahora al borde del sarcasmo. Hipo deseó desesperadamente poder entender la parte de la conversación del monstruo marino. Sea lo que decía agravaba a Chimuelo, y aún así, su lenguaje corporal no mostraba hostilidad.

_ ::¡Absolutamente no! ¡Regresa al agua! ¡Estaremos fuera de aquí pronto!:: _

Hipo frunció el ceño. Tal vez debería hacer una de esas cosas de hacer vínculos con la serpiente marina (no que supiera cómo). Entonces todos podrían tener una buena conversación entre los tres y sería capaz de añadir su propia opinión. Chimuelo ciertamente no era del tipo diplomático.

Chimuelo giró de golpe y chocó con la cabeza el costado de Hipo no muy gentilmente, guiándolo devuelta a su campamento. Hipo estaba sorprendido al encontrar que la serpiente marina había hecho lo que Chimuelo le dijo, regresando de nuevo al agua.

“Chimue—qué—” Miró detrás de él, alcanzando a ver la cima de la cabeza gris del monstruo en medio de las aguas rocosas. Solo mantenía los ojos por encima, observándolos— _ a él— _ con una aterradora intensidad.

_ ::Muévete::  _ Chimuelo gruñó. Hipo tuvo la distintiva impresión de que el enojo de Chimuelo se expandía a algo más que a la serpiente marina.

Y tenía razón. Tan pronto como estuvieron bajo la cobertura de los árboles, Chimuelo lo rodeó, todavía con la misma postura arqueada y tensa que había mostrado al monstruo.

_ ::¿Qué estabas  _ pensando _?:: _

La ferocidad tomó a Hipo por sorpresa.

“Es—solo quería ver—”

_ ::¿Ver qué? ¿Si estaba hambriento?:: _

“Resultó bien al final,” Hipo señaló, fastidiado. “No creo que tuviera la intención de comerme.”

_ ::Déjame adivinar, ¿trataste de acariciarlo también?:: _

“¡No lo hice!”

_ ::Bueno, ¡ciertamente no trataste de correr!:: _

“No lo—”

_ ::¡Sí lo sé! ¡Sé que te quedaste! Sé que trataste de hacer amigos—¡como siempre!:: _

“No—”

_ ::¡Te pudo haber matado!::  _ Chimuelo continuó, no queriendo escuchar ninguna de las excusas de Hipo.  _ ::¿Al menos sabes lo que era esa cosa?  _ **_¿De lo que era capaz?_ ** _ :: _

Hipo tenía una buena idea de ambos aspectos. Aún así, había vacilado. Es más, había parecido curioso.

“Pero él no—” Hipo empezó, solo para ser interrumpido  _ de nuevo  _ por el dragón caminando de un lado a otro.

_ ::¡No estaba lo bastante cerca! Esto es justo como la última vez—solo no  _ **_piensas_ ** _ , ¿o sí?:: _

Una bandada de pájaros voló desde la copa de un árbol y Hipo dio un paso atrás involuntariamente. Se sintió como si estuviera hablando con Estoico de nuevo.

Indignación brotó de él, y con la cara sonrojada espetó: “¡No tienes que protegerme siempre! ¡No soy alguien completamente indefenso!”

_ ::¡SÍ tengo que protegerte siempre!::  _ Chimuelo rugió.

La zona quedó en silencio por un momento mientras los dos se miraban el uno al otro. Chimuelo jadeaba, enseñando aún los dientes, y para cualquier otro parecería aterrador, pero Hipo sólo podía sentir resentimiento.

Hipo asintió. “Claro.”

Le dio la espalda a Chimuelo y empezó a caminar directo a su campamento.

“Claro,” repitió bajo el aliento.

_ ::¿A dónde vas?:: _

“Al pueblo,” Hipo dijo, cortante, “donde puedes estar seguro que una serpiente marina no me comerá.”

Chimuelo gruñó.

_ :: _ **_Tengo_ ** _ que preocuparme por más que serpientes marinas. ¡Pareces tener talento para hacer que te maten! ¿Disfrutas enloquecer a la gente?:: _

“¡Bueno, ya que parece ser la única cosa en la que soy bueno, entonces sí!”

Se cruzó con el pequeño claro en el que habían descansado durante la mañana y caminó hacia sus cosas.

_ ::¡Oh no, no lo harás!:: _

Antes de que Hipo pudiera alcanzar su saco, sintió el peso de Chimuelo de nuevo sobre él, esta vez sobre sus hombros e inmovilizándolo contra el suelo con un duro placaje.

“¡Oof!” Hipo gruñó. “¿Qué demonios crees que haces?”

_ ::Te mantengo a la vista hasta que estés listo para moverte lejos de la costa. Por qué no duermes hasta que tu ropa se seque:: _

“Acabo de dormir,” Hipo dijo bruscamente, su lucha fútil contra la fuerza superior de Chimuelo. Su frustración solo continuó creciendo. “¿Por qué te sientes tan amenazado por esa cosa? ¡Ni siquiera me lastimó! ¡Ni lo intentó! Ni siquiera creo que fuera hacerlo.”

_ ::No sabes eso:: _

“¡Tú tampoco!”

Un momento de silencio pasó. Hipo se dio cuenta de que Chimuelo no iba a decir nada.

“¿Chimuelo? ¡Chimuelo, bájate de mí! ¡Al menos deja que me cambie de ropa!”

De nuevo, el dragón no respondió. Hipo supo que no estaba muerto; podía sentir su pecho moverse con cada respiración.

“¡Esto es tan inmaduro!”

_ ::...:: _

“¡Demonios Chimuelo!”


End file.
